Darkness
by Zakuro Hatsune
Summary: Dos mundos distintos, el día y la noche. Elsa Arendelle Frozen, hija de la unión de una vampiresa y el príncipe de los Hombres Lobo vive una vida donde debe esconder su genero para poder manejar el Clan que sus padres crearon, proteger a su única hermana de la muerte a manos de los Templarios y el clan Ultima noche. Y, a parte, cuidar a un Jack Frost, quien es su perdición. AU!MODE
1. Primera Luna: Cielo rojo, destino

_Hola a todos, vale, primero que nada quería comunicar una cosa __**REALMENTE**__ importante: Me he cambiado de nombre, ya no soy "Zakuro Hatsune", ahora soy "Renee Liddell" como en mi cuenta de Wattpad. Vale, este es mi nuevo proyecto AU!Jelsa, espero sea de su gusto.  
__**NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE, yo solo los tomé prestado para darle forma a este escrito.  
Si vienes aquí buscado romance meloso de esos donde las abejas se pegan a tu ordenador por tanta miel, te pido amablemente que cierres la pestaña de una vez, pues no habrán cosas MUY melosas (aclaro, si habrá romance, más no cursilerías –o quizá sí, quien sabe, conmigo jamás sé nada-).  
**__Ahora sí, buena lectura: _

● _Darkness _

Primera luna: Cielo rojo, destino forjado.

El cielo estaba despejado, las estrellas tintinaban con gran resplandor, la luna estaba en su punto más cercano a la tierra y el viento silbaba pasivamente. En una mansión de la época victoriana un joven de hermosa cabellera castaña clara iba de un lugar para otro, vestía un elegante traje de corbata, sus ojos verdes cuán aceitunas reflejaban su nivel de estrés, después de todo, ser padre primerizo no era una grata experiencia y menos cuando su esposa y él mismo no eran simples humanos. Sus nervios estaban tan sobre cargados que la sola presencia de un mísero bicho en su territorio le provocó sacar su verdadera forma: El traje se desgarró en cuestión de segundos y el bello, junto con características lobunas. Se veía igual a cualquier imagen antigua de hombres lobo. Su pelaje era castaño y sus ojos, ahora, verdes cual zafiro radiante, ocupaba prácticamente toda su cuenca ocular. Con aquella velocidad sobrehumana, arremetió contra el insecto que lo había alterado, como si de un cachorro se tratase.

A unos metros más alejado, un joven rubio de hermosos ojos azules veía a su mejor amigo atacar al bicho que él también había sentido. Si así se ponía Raymond por el nacimiento de su primogénito, no quería ni imaginar cómo sería él mismo cuando su hermosa lobuna le diera la misma noticia que su amigo castaño había recibido hacía nueve meses atrás. Su mirada de estar en la del hombre aniquilando al pobre escarabajo pasó a una puerta sellada con del otro extremo, suspiró cansado, la hermana de su mejor amigo y novia de éste se encontraba ahí adentro haciéndola de partera con la esposa de Raymond, Regina, una hermosa vampiresa que había conocido primero a Renee y después a Raymond en un peculiar encuentro. Se preguntó por el bienestar de su amiga vampiresa y de su sobrino que estaba luchando para llegar al mundo. Miró por la ventana y agudizó sus sentidos, tenía que montar guardia ya que Raymond no estaba en condiciones. Debían tener cuidado, a pesar de que ahora ambos clanes estaba en paz, aún habían algunos miembros que no estaban muy de acuerdos con esa unión. Además de que para la humanidad entera, ellos no existían.

Al otro lado de la puerta, una joven de hermoso cabello castaño oscuro y ojos azules estaba postrada en cama con un gran vientre hinchado. Otra chica, de bello cabello púrpura y ojos tan azules como la joven, se encargaba de monitorear a la chica en cama. La joven de cabellos morados, cuyo nombre era Renee Arendelle, veía con gran felicidad a aquella joven vampiresa que había sido su amiga desde hacía más de un siglo. Aún recordaba como la había conocido: En la princesa caza de la vampiresa y, para su desgracia o fortuna, ella era la presa. Ambas se enfrentaron con todo lo que tenían, Regina con una espada bañada en plata que sólo había usado esa vez con Renee y ésta, con sus garras afiladas y su entrenamiento de guerra que había recibido de su padre a escondidas. Pero la pelea no duró mucho, los malditos Caballeros Templarios habían aparecido en su riña y capturaron a Regina con ayuda de lo más bajo que podían usar. Ajo. Renee estaba a nada de escapar y dejar a la vampira a su suerte cuando, sólo por simple capricho, volteó a ver a su enemiga "natural" y lo que vio en esos ojos azules le dio un nuevo matiz a todo. Miedo. En los ojos de la vampira veía miedo. Todo lo que ella sabía de los vampiros cayó a un gran fondo de nada pues, para ellos, los vampiros no sentían y sobre todo, carecían de emociones. Ese fue el momento en el que todo cambió, cuando vio una emoción en un vampiro. Luchando contra lo que ella llamaba "instinto", regresó a rescatar a la joven novata en caza sin saber que en ese momento había rescatado a su mejor amiga y futura esposa de su hermano mayor.

— ¿Qué tanto miras, Renee? — Preguntó la vampiresa con una sonrisa cansada.

— Nada, sólo recordaba cuando nos conocimos. Jamás pensé que un vampiro pudiese sentir miedo. — Respondió livianamente la chica de cabello púrpura.

— Vamos, ya hablamos de esto: A diferencia de la creencia humana de que estamos muertos y todo eso; nosotros, al igual que todos, estamos vivos, sólo que con ciertas alteraciones genéticas como ustedes. — Explicó Regina con aquella voz suave.

— Lo sé, lo sé, no me lo tienes que decir. Para eso tengo a Eliot. — Bufó la lobuna mientras cambiaba el trapo húmedo de la frente de su amiga. — ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿El bebé ya quiere venir o quiere estar succionando un poco más de la sangre de su mamá?

— No tengo idea, nosotras, la vampiresas cazadoras, no estamos diseñadas para procrear. Eso es cosa del selecto grupo reproductivo y de la osadía que hizo mi madre. — Bromeó la castaña. — Nosotros no éramos como ustedes... Creo que soy la primera vampiresa que decide tener un bebé.

— No es muy "opcional" que digamos... Y sabes a lo que me refiero, Regina. — Agregó Renee con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Lo sé, lo sé. A pesar de que somos la imagen de la lujuria para los humanos, es muy difícil que una vampiresa quedé en cinta... ¿cuantos años no lo intentamos Raymond y yo? Y mira, ahora estamos aquí. — Renee sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, su amiga era muy testaruda. Tanto como ella.

— Vale, vale. Vamos, mi hermano debe estar más que desesperado y dudo que Eliot lo aguante mucho tiempo. Esos dos pueden destrozar una casa estado en esta situación. — Suspiró la chica.

Los gritos eran audibles sólo para ellos, Raymond estaba más que ansioso. Quería entrar, quería entrar para ver a su hermosa vampiresa y estar con ella cuando su bebé viera el mundo por primera vez. Pero no podía. Antes de que su amada Regina empezara su labor, había estado con ella y, con tan sólo la explicación de su hermana pequeña, él cayó desmayado, después de todo, él había sido entrenado para ser el lobo alpha, para armar estrategias y cuidar de los suyos. A parte de que le tenía una pequeña fobia a la sangre lo cual le impedía ver a su esposa alimentarse. Pero esto era algo serio, ¡él era su compañero eterno! ¡Tenía que estar ahí con ella agarrando su mano! No ahí a punto de romper todo con su fuerza sobrehumana y siendo contenido por su mejor amigo. Él luchaba para que lo soltara, para que lo dejara ir a ver a su amada vampiresa y ver como era su querido bebé.

Eliot luchaba por contener a su amigo, si que era un manojo de nervios, a veces se preguntaba cómo demonios se habían vuelto amigos y después recordaba que todo era gracias a su hermana. Eliot y Raymond se conocieron cuando él había sido exiliado de su clan, Los Zorros de Fuego, por creer firmemente que la magia que ellos practicaba era una clase de ciencia que los humanos no podían realizar y, por ende, no creían en ésta. Fue culpado de herejía, por contaminar un arte sagrado con sus experimentos y combinarlos con las técnicas de la ciencia humana en esos años. Lo golpearon y dejaron a su suerte mal herido en los bosques cercanos a su madriguera. Cuando él pensó que ya nada podía salvarle, una joven de cabellos púrpuras apareció, lo llevó hasta la ciudad donde le curó las heridas de plata que los suyos le habían hecho y lo dejó estar con los de ella, los de su clan, los Copos Oscuros. Había oído de aquel clan, era uno de los cinco grandes y el más nuevo que surgió después de la tregua entre Vampiros y Hombres Lobo. Ahora él era un despojo como todos en ese clan, y, aunque no sabía porque, sabía que ese era su lugar.

Mientras ambos hombres seguían forcejeando, un chillido se apoderó de todo el entorno. Un llanto infantil. Ambos hombres dejaron de estarse jalando, entrecruzaron miradas y se unieron en un abrazo de regocijo. ¡Al fin había nacido el bebé! Mientras los hombres festejaban y cantaban, Renee preparaba al recién nacido para entregárselo a su madre. Cuando la lobuna estaba a punto de cortarle el hilo que alguna vez conectó al pequeño ser con su madre, se dio cuenta del género del pequeño ser. Era una niña. Pero le fue irrelevante al darse cuenta de algo más que extraño: La pequeña poseía una hermosa cola similar a la que ella tenía de un color grisáceo, pero con un brillo más intenso asemejando al blanco o rubio platinado; en la parte superior de su cabecita pequeña, se podían ver claramente unas orejitas del mismo tono que la cola y estaban caídas como en toda cría de Hombre Lobo; pero no fueron los únicos descubrimientos que realizó Renee; también se percató de que en su espalda tenía unas hermosas alas negras iguales a la de su madre que, al parecer, estaban en buena forma; y, por último, en la boca de la pequeña se podían ver unos colmillos que ella reconocía bien. De vampiro. Pero eso no le importó, vio a la bebé que yacía entre sus brazos y sonrió para sí. Era igual de hermosa que su madre.

Regina veía nerviosa como Renee tardaba con el pequeño que se había engendrado en su vientre por nueve meses. Se removió nerviosa en su cama, ¿estaría bien?, ¿habría nacido con algún problema por ser su esposo un Hombre Lobo y ella una Vampiresa? Hasta donde ella sabía, jamás, en todos los años que su especie existió, alguna vez un Hombre Lobo se había emparejado con una Vampira, o al inverso. Jamás. El pequeño o pequeña que su mejor amiga cargaba en esos momentos era el primer ser nacido de ambas especies, así que tenía varios temores que jamás expresó libremente. Cuando vio a Renee tomar una manta y envolver al bebé se tranquilizó un poco, pues eso era indicativo de que el pequeño estaba a salvo. Contempló como su mejor amiga giraba sobre sus talones y se dirigía a ella con una sonrisa radiante, eso terminó de convencerla de que todo había marchado bien y que su bebé estaba en excelente estado. Cuando Renee le dejó cargarla y verla, su mundo cambió en ciento ochenta grados. La bebé, pues era una niña, tenía un hermoso cabello gris claro, más que el de ella misma, de seguro sería rubio cuando no estuviese invocando sus poderes; tenía los ojos en ese momento rojos, pues tal y como ella, era un vampiro, pero solo tardaría así uno días antes de que su verdadero color de ojos saliera a relucir; su tez era tan pálida como el marfil, digno en ambas especies. Era hermosa.

Las puertas que separaban a ambos padres se abrieron, lo primero que hizo Raymond fue ir donde estaba su primogénito y, apenas verla, sintió como su corazón palpitaba de una manera errática, cuando vio a la pequeñita con esas orejitas, alitas tan diminutas y esos ojitos que lo miraban juró que el mundo no existía, solo estaba esa pequeña. Con movimientos algo torpes, acercó su mano al rostro de la pequeñita quien reaccionó cogiendo el dedo índice de su padre con aquellas manitas, apenas eso faltó para que Raymond, el lidero del clan de los Copos Oscuros y más fuerte de todos los Hombres Lobo, quedara más que desprotegido y vulnerable. Aquella que tomaba su dedo era su hija, su primera hija. Unas lágrimas traviesas salieron de sus ojos verdes y besó a su mujer, a su vampiresa con amor, ternura y agradecimiento. Ahora tenía una pequeñita más en la familia, era la primera nacida de dos especies distintas, la primera en nacer dentro de su clan y, sobre todo, la primera mujer que entraría a las juntas y se pudiese hablar al tú por tú con los demás líderes cuando Raymond decidiera que su estancia en el mundo era ya mucha. Aunque claro, eso era lo menos importante para ellos en ese momento. Lo que realmente les importaba ahora era esa pequeña que reía al ver a sus padres compartiendo un momento fraternal, con cada pequeña carcajada, se podían apreciar esas dos pequeñas púas blancas que heredó de su madre.

— ¿Cómo se llamará mi sobrina? — Preguntó Eliot rompiendo el momento entre Regina y Raymond y, de paso, recibiendo un golpe de Renee. Las risas no tardaron y ambos recuperaron la compostura.

— Se llamará: Elsa. — Contestó Regina poniendo su dedo índice delante de los labios de la pequeña. Apenas sintió el olor materno, Elsa mordió el falange sin reparo y sin remordimiento. — Eso es pequeña, la primera sangre es importante… — susurraba la castaña más para sí que para su bebé.

— ¿Elsa? ¿Y por qué Elsa? — Cuestionó el rubio.

— ¿Sabías que a veces me caes mal por ser tan preguntón? — Le reprendió Renee.

— ¡Pues es que soy un científico! ¡En mi está el querer la razón de todo! — Se defendió Eliot.

— Se llamará Elsa en honor a Elizabeth, quien fue la primera vampira en exhibirse a los humanos y quien dijo abiertamente que no entendía tan absurda guerra entre Vampiros y Hombres Lobo. Claro está, fue sentenciada a morir incinerada bajo el sol. — Explicó Regina mientras alimentaba a su pequeña bebé.

— Oh, en ese caso, el nombre le sienta bien. — Reconoció Eliot.

— Elsa es un nombre bonito, con significado o no. — Contestó Renee.

La joven lobuna dejó de estar al lado de su novio, se dirigió hasta la bolsa que había llevado con ella desde que se enteró de que Regina iba a dar a luz, de ésta, sacó una lata que contenía distintos polvos amarillentos separados en varios frascos distintos. Leche. Con suma maestría, preparó una fórmula láctica que se les daba a todos los cachorros huérfanos de Hombres Lobos, pues sabía que las vampiresas eran incapaces de generar leche materna. Cuando estuvo lista, cogió un biberón que contenía leche de vaca y cabra, lo más parecido a la leche de una mujer lobo, y lo convino con lo que había preparado anteriormente. Listo. Renee se encaminó hasta donde estaba su hermano mayor y su esposa, le entregó el biberón a Regina y le explicó el contenido de la leche y que era importante dársela por ser, en parte, una lobuna como ella. Los Hombres Lobos bebés necesitaban la leche para alimentar sus cuerpo, así como los bebés Vampiros necesitaban "La primera sangre", que era la primera alimentación que tenían, si un bebé no recibía dicha dosis, moriría porque sus células dejarían de funcionar sin dicha energía.

Y así empezó la pequeña familia de los Arendelle Frozen, con la pequeña Elsa Victoria Arendelle Frozen como primogénita de aquel nuevo linaje. Regina y Raymond estaban más que felices por su pequeña, la amaban con todo el corazón, pero después de algún tiempo les vino una realidad que negaban en acepta o, simplemente, preferían no pensar en ello. Elsa era una niña. Sus tradiciones a nivel aristocrático demandaban que el heredero de todo clan, con excepción de las Brujas Esmeralda, debía ser un varón. La guerra entre Hombres Lobo y Vampiro habían acabado, pero no su estructura social que, para desgracia de aquella familia que era conocía como "Los embajadores de la paz", también debían acatar. Pero eso no era impedimento para Regina y Raymond, quizá su primer descendiente había sido una fémina, pero ambos habían descubierto que podían procrear y, ahora, tenían esa ventaja. ¿Qué tenían una niña? ¿Y qué? Tenían mucho año para engendrar al heredero y, como extra, tendrían a su hermosa niña que estaría al lado de su hermano en todo momento y, sin que se dieran cuenta los demás, ella sería la líder del clan y, su hermano, el representante a nivel aristocrático. Era el mejor plan que ambos tenían, así que no se preocuparon por esas presunciones sociales.

Dos años pasaron desde que Elsa vio el mundo, el cabello gris con el que había nacido, ahora era de un hermoso rubio platino, sus ojo adquirieron un color azulado claro, como los de su madre y sus juegos se volvieron los de un cachorro, pero a su vez, conservaba el porte sereno de un Vampiro. Sus padres estaban más que felices con su pequeño tesoro, pero no podían pasar tanto tiempo con ella como quisieran, pues tenían que asistir a las reuniones de aristócratas, así que quien jugaba con Elsa en todas aquellas noches era su tía Renee. La familia vivía en una hermosa mansión afueras de una ciudad italiana, lejos de la central de su clan, que se ubicaba en Noruega, más específicamente, en la Ciudad de Arendelle. Renee, conocía por su poca empatía con los niños, y más los cachorros, se sintió realmente extraña cuidando de su sobrina; usualmente ella solía dejarle el trabajo a Eliot, pero en aquella ocasión no pudo, ¿la razón? Elsa lloraba cada vez que Eliot estaba con ella, con la única con la que estaba tranquila era con ella. Renee fue quien le enseñó los principios básicos de ser una lobuna: Olfatear, perseguir, escuchar, correr, trepar, saltar, y más habilidades que le enseñó a base de juegos. Ambas se hicieron muy apegadas, tanto, que en más de una ocasión Elsa lloraba porque su tía no había ido a jugar con ella. Esos años fueron buenos para la pequeña.

En ese mismo año, Regina se enteró de que estaba en cinta de nuevo. Raymond y ella estaban más que encantados, ¡quizá y el heredero que compartiría con Elsa el mando algún día al fin estaba en camino! Cuando la pequeña se enteró de que iba a tener un hermanito o hermanita, dios, quisieron no haberle dicho nunca. Se enojó, típicos celos de niña pequeña. Regina y Raymond, usando la técnica de "a ti te hace más caso que a nosotros", convencieron a Renee de que hablara con Elsa; quiso que no quiso, Renee terminó accediendo. Fue una larga charla donde intervinieron las cosquillas, risas y alguna que otra palabra sería; pero al fin de cuentas; había tenido resultado. Sólo Renee y Elsa supieron el contenido de aquella charla, pues cuando Raymond o Regina preguntaban, la pequeña sólo decía: "Es un secreto entre mi tía y yo", seguida de una risa infantil. Los meses pasaron y justamente para el cumpleaños número tres de Elsa, la casa de los Arendelle Frozen volvió a tener actividad. Raymond abraza como desesperado a Elsa, ésta sólo se dejaba hacer mientras veía a su tío con cara dudosa, a lo cual el sólo se limitaba a sonreír. Elsa no sabía que pasaba, su madre se había despertado a medio día con dolores fuertes y con ansias de sangre más que descomunales, raro en ella, pues se había tomado ya diez bolsas de aquel líquido y seguía sedienta.

Adentro de la sala, Renee conversaba con Regina tranquilamente como cuando nació Elsa, cuando la vampiresa sintió que era hora, se lo indicó a su mejor amiga que había pasado a ser como una segunda madre para su hija. La chica de pelo púrpura hizo su trabajo y ayudó al bebé a nacer. Todo se quedó en silencio. Renee miró con los ojos abiertos a la pequeña criaturita que tenía entre las manos y después a Regina que se quedó más que impactada con su nueva hija. El hecho de que fuera una niña de nuevo no era lo que había dejado a ambas mujeres boquiabiertas, sino el factor de que no tenía ningún rastro de ambas especies. Nada. No tenía colmillos, ni alas, cola u orejas. Nada. Eso era más que fascinante para ambas, pues eso significaba que quizá, y sólo quizá, los humanos como raza habían sido engendrados en la cruza de ambas especies y que, muy probablemente, hubiese una época donde los Vampiros y Hombres Lobo vivían en armonía y no en guerra como siempre les habían hecho creer desde siempre.

Renee mandó a llamar primero a Raymond, apenas vio a su pequeña, no le importó el hecho de que fuera "normal", pues las habilidades regenerativas de ambas especies la tenía, lo cual derrumbó la teoría de las mujeres, la cargo y vio al segundo producto del amor que sentía por aquella vampiresa, besó la frente de la pequeña y después a su esposa. Él amaba a sus tres tesoros. Un tiempo después, Raymond llevó a Elsa a conocer a su pequeña hermana quien estaba ya en una cuna, su pelo era rojizo ocre, tenía un mechón rubio que la distinguía, los ojos eran azules y tenía pecas por toda su carita. Lo que sintió Elsa no tenía nombre, al ver a esa bebé, tan pequeña y vulnerable, algo en ella se movió. Estiró su mano y su hermana cogió su dedo índice con fuerza y sonrió, aquella sonrisa hizo feliz a Elsa y sacó sus orejas las cuales movió, al instante, el bebé empezó a reír con aquello. Elsa sonrió y en ese momento, en esa corta edad, supo que aquella bebé de ahí sería su todo, su luna, todo para ella. En ese instante fue un pensamiento infantil, pero que en un futuro, sería uno de sus razones existenciales.

— Hola pequeña Anna, eres una princesa igual que yo. — Habló Elsa con aquella vocecita.

— ¿Anna? — Interrogaron ambos padres.

— Si, así se llama mi hermanita, ¿no? — Ambos se miraron, habían pensado en ponerle "Integra" o "Liza".

— Elsa... Tu hermana se llamará... — Quiso hablar Raymond, pero fue interrumpido por su hija.

— ¡Anna!

— Pero...

— ¡Se va a llamar Anna!

Los dos adultos se miraron y al final acabaron accediendo a las peticiones de su pequeña hijas. Pasaron los años, Elsa creció al igual que Anna, en un entorno nocturno sabiendo de la existencia de Vampiros y Hombres Lobo, la más pequeña vivía encantada con su hermana mayor, con sus poderosas alas podía llevarla a pasear donde sea que ella quisiese (a dentro de la casa), le encantaba acariciar sus orejas y cola, para Anna, no había lobuna más hermosa que Elsa. Cuando sus padres tenían que salir, sus tíos llegaban a cuidarlas, está vez, al fin, Eliot tenía una compañera. A parte del interés que tenía por Anna científicamente, Eliot había encontrado a una niña que le hacía sonreír -cosa que jamás logró Elsa-, quien siempre estaba dispuesta a ir con él a inspecciones -que era básicamente explorar el patio trasero- mientras Renee le enseñaba a Elsa la historia de su legado como Lobo y como Vampiro. Pero no por las lecciones de Elsa dejaban de jugar las hermanas, cuando esas dos se juntaban, era un caos para la pobre de Renee y Eliot. Anna siempre le hacía a sus tías las mismas preguntas: "¿Por qué tú tienes las orejas grises y Elsa rubias?", "¿Por qué la cola de Elsa era más suave que la de ella?", "¿Por qué Elsa tenía alas y ella no?". Preguntas que Renee respondía con distintas afirmaciones pero con el mismo contenido. Eliot vivía encantada con su sobrina tan activa, adoraba que le preguntara y, en cambio, él jugaba con ella día y noche.

Elsa y Anna se volvieron muy unidas y traviesas, a pesar de que la menor no tenía ningún rastro físico de ambas especies, ambas jugaban como lo que eran. Mitad Vampiros y mitad Lobunas. Cuando llegaba el momento de "jugar" terminaban rasguñadas y magulladas, pero sólo se les veía un corto perdido de tiempo. Fue una época feliz. O bien, para ellas. Para sus padres era algo más duro. La constate interrogante de parte de los cuatro líderes y de la sociedad en general los empezaba a abrumar, siempre eran las mismas: "¿Ya tienen un descendiente varón?" o "¿Cuál es el niño, el pequeño o el grande?" interrogantes que contestaban que iban a ser resueltas cuando el varón alcanzara la edad de presentación. No es que quisieran ocultar que habían tenido dos hermosas niñas, sino que no querían que ambas fueran presentadas antes que el varón, pues si así fuese, todos dejarían de lado a Elsa y Anna para concentrase en su futuro hermano. El sueño de Regina y Raymond era que toda su familia fuera presentada junta, así, el hermano de ambas chicas estaría con ella dándoles importancia, ya después, ellas se ganarían a toda la sociedad. Lo sabían, ambas eran especiales. Los planes seguirían su curso, el varón sería el que representaría al clan de Los Copos Oscuros en las fiestas y reuniones sociales y sus acompañantes, por ser de su sangre, serían Elsa y Anna. Internamente, Elsa sería la líder de su clan por ser la mayor y Anna su mano derecha.

El tiempo siguió su curso y ahora Elsa tenía la madura edad de ocho años y Anna cinco. Ambas hermanas eran felices por la noticia de que su mamá quizá estaba esperando otro bebé, sus ansias de sangre de habían multiplicado por dos y eso no era normal a menos de que presintiera algo peligroso o estuviese embarazada. Lo más probable era lo segundo. Anna había llegado a la edad en la que empezaba a ver diferencias entre su hermana y ella: ¿por qué Elsa tenía orejas, cola, alas, colmillos y ella no?, ¿Por qué Elsa tenía que beber sangre todas las noches y ella no?, ¿Por qué lo único que compartían era los sentidos del olfato y el oído? No lo sabía, pero Elsa jamás permitió que esas preguntas le agobiarían y gracias a ello, Anna jamás de sintió fuera de lugar en una casa llena de seres así. Elsa, por otro lado, empezaba a dejar su fase de cachorro y a volverse más como un Vampiro en todo su esplendor. Jugaba con Anna y le permitía morderla y todo lo que ella quisiera, pues amaba a su hermana, pero cuando ella dormía la siesta, iba donde su tía Renee y le pedía libros para leer o que le explicara aquella compleja sociedad en la que vivía, o los poderes que tenía; Renee veía claramente como su pequeña sobria se volvía más como su madre y eso le agradó, jamás le decía que no a una petición de ella. Algo que a Elsa le encantaba, era escuchar las historias que su tía le contaba del siglo XIX, donde conoció a su madre por primera vez. Un día, inclusive, le llegó a preguntar la razón por la cual ellos estaban en riña constante, pero no le quiso dar respuesta y se excusó diciendo que su padre de lo explicaría cuando fuese la edad correcta.

Pasaron algunos meses de aquella interrogante cuando el mundo de los Vampiros y Hombres Lobos, que siempre estuvo en secreto para los humanos, sufrió un colapso que jamás se esperó. Los Caballeros Templarios volvieron a aparecer y, esta vez, más mortales. Hubo pavor entre todos los seres mágicos, no sólo para esos dos grupos. Se tomó la decisión de que todos los seres ocultos a la humanidad tomarán extremas precauciones, debían parecer lo más humanos posibles. Regina fue la más asustada con esto, ya había experimentado el terror de ser capturada por aquellos humanos y si no hubiese sido por Renee, ella estaría más que muerta. Regina y Raymond decidieron que Elsa y Anna no debían estar encerradas del mundo, eso provocaría sospechas al igual que ellos dos, pues sólo salían de noche y se mantenían gracias a los ahorros de siglos y siglos de ambos, tenían que dar una impresión más normal. Raymond inscribió a sus hijas en una escuela humana para el próximo curso escolar, la educación de amabas había sido en casa, pero sabían más de lo que esos niño podían aprender. Además, sólo era para dar una falsa apariencia humana. Todos en el mundo de la noche sabían lo peligrosos que eran los Caballeros Templarios, sabían las debilidades de todos y como darles muerte, algo que sólo ellos mismos sabían y que guardaban celosamente.

Una noche toda la familia Arendelle Frozen cenaba tranquila, Elsa bebía su nutritiva sangre mientas Anna devoraba un filete con gran ahínco, toda su cara estaba manchada de pequeñas salpicaduras rojas, fruncía sus cejas al ver lo inútil que eran los instrumentos que su hermana manejaba con suma facilidad, al final, decidió usar sus pequeñas manos y zamparse el filete en de un sopetón. Elsa la veía con una sonrisa, cogió su servilleta y le limpió la cara; Anna, en respuesta, rio y salió corriendo por toda la mesa seguida por Elsa en un juego de persecución. Regina y Raymond miraban a sus hijas jugar entorno a ellos, era una de las pocas ocasiones donde estaban en familia. Ver a sus hijas les daba una gran satisfacción, en esos momentos eran una verdadera familia, las manos de la pareja se entrelazaron, se miraron y sonrieron. Anna se escondió tras su padre mientras provocaba a Elsa para que la persiguiera, la pequeña rubia sonrió más que satisfecha y se abalanzó a su hermana pequeña quien, de inmediato, pidió ser cargada por su padre y éste, incapaz de decirle "no", la cogió entre sus brazos y al subió hasta sus piernas. Toda la familia la estaba pasando de maravilla, hacía tiempo que no se reunían así.

* Toc, toc*

Se escuchó el llamar a su puerta tras un gran gemido de lamento, Regina y Raymond se miraron con preocupación, desde que los Caballeros Templarios habían aparecido de nuevo, varía brujas, vampiros y hombres lobo habían aparecido muerto y otro mal heridos. Tan rápido como pudo, el hombre de hermoso cabello claro puso a su pequeña hija en el suelo, le dijo a su esposa que se quedara a cuidar a las niñas y se dirigió a su puerta. Jamás pensó que ese sería la última vez que viese a su familia. A paso algo nervios se dirigió a la gran puerta de entrada de madera con adornos florales, apresurado por los constantes gemidos de dolor del pobre ser que estaba afuera, se apresuró a abrir sin siquiera darse cuenta de que sus instintos le advertían claramente que no lo hiciera, que era un enemigo y que debía tener cuidado; pero Raymond tenía un corazón noble mucho más fuerte que sus instintos. Abrió sin reparo la puerta y, lo último que vieron sus ojos fue una daga de plata que se dirigía a gran velocidad hacía su corazón. La muerte le llegó antes de que pudiera reaccionar o gritar, pues la plata quemó su corazón al instante, la sangre no llegó a su cerebro y, dando su último suspiro entre impactado e impresionado, su cuerpo cayó con un ruido sordo.

Regina se empezaba a preocupar por su esposo, había tardado mucho y dudaba que se quedará a charlar con un herido. No soportó más la tensión, cogió a sus pequeñas hijas y de dirigió con ellas a la sala. Cuando todas las féminas llegaron a su destino, Regina dio un grito desgarrador al ver a su esposo tirado en el suelo con un puñal en el pecho y tirado sobre un charco de sangre. La vampiresa se dejó caer sobre su marido, las lágrimas se le salían a mares. Elsa observaba a su madre y no sabía que hacer o que pensar, tenía a Anna sostenida de la mano con fuerza, las lágrimas estaban a punto de salirle y tenía que ser fuerte por su hermana pequeña. No debía llorar. Así la había educado su padre. Las interrogantes de la menor no tardaron en aparecer y la rubia no sabía que contestarle, ¿le debía decir que su padre había muerto? Miró a su hermana pequeña quien era ajena esa escena, se agachó a su altura y la abrazó con fuerza mientras ella lloraba también. Pero aquello sólo sería efímero. Un hombre encapuchado salió de las sombra sorprendiendo a todas, no se habían percatado de ella pues estaban pasando por un momento más que traumático. La vampiresa alzó la mirada, él había sido quien le quitó a su marido, en un ataque eufórico e impulsivo, se abalanzó sobre aquella figura. Pero no tenía armas. La batalla entre ambos seres no tardó mucho, aquel ya venía preparado con una estaca de madera, se la clavó en el corazón y la dejo inmóvil. No la mataría, pero si le impediría moverse.

— ¡Elsa, Anna, váyanse! — Gritó Regina, pero tanto la mayor como la menor estaban tan asustadas que no podían mover ni un músculo.

— Oh, así que tú eres Regina... la embajadora de la paz entre ambas especies y todo eso, ¿no? Para ser una cazadora, no tienes tan buenos movimientos. — Comentó en tono monótono aquel encapuchado que por el tono de voz, era un hombre.

— ¿Cómo entraste aquí? Los vampiros no podemos entrar a las casas si no somos invitados. — Gruño la vampiresa.

— Ese estúpido me dejó entrar pensando que era una víctima de Los Caballeros Templarios. Que idiota, esos humanos serían más que inútiles ante mí. — Alardeó el vampiro enemigo. — Ahora... veamos quienes son estas dos...

El vampiro se quitó la capucha dejándose ver el rostro, era hermoso. Su cabello rubio, largo, le caía graciosamente enmarcando su cara, su tez era pálida y tenía unos ojos más que bello de un tono verde aceituna. Era el sueño de cualquier chica, pero ahora, para Elsa, Anna y Regina, era su peor pesadilla.

— ¿Sólo han tenido niñas? Que inútil es tu marido. — Como si fuera una muñeca, tomó a Anna separándola de Elsa del brazo y la alzó. — ¿Y esta que es? ¿Una humana?

— ¡N-No toques a mi hermanita! — Gritó Elsa mientras saltaba para coger a su hermana, cosa que logró sorprendiendo a su atacante.

— Vaya, pero al menos hicieron algo decente con la rubia. Puedo sentir a un asqueroso lobo y a un digno vampiro... — Se le acercó a Elsa y se puso a su altura, ésta se puso frente a él como escudo para proteger a Anna. — Te mataría ahora mismo...

— ¡No las toques, bastardo! — Chilló Regina con lágrimas en los ojos.

— No las mataré, bueno, no ahora. — Aquel hombre sonrió. — Pero si me divertiré un poco con ellas...

El vampiro tomó a Elsa de la cabeza y la alzó sobre el suelo, trató de liberarse con sus pequeñas manitas y las garras que le empezaban a crecer, pero era inútil. No tenía aún la fuerza de un adulto. Los fallidos intentos de escape le hicieron gracias al rubio, sintió enseguida un peso en su pierna, Anna estaba tirando de su pantalón para que bajara a Elsa; pero el vampiro sólo la miró uno instantes, alzó la pierna y la lanzó hacia la pared provocando que se quedara inconsciente. Regina estalló en gritos, maldiciones y llanto; no podía hacer nada para salvar a sus hijas, estaba atascada ahí con el pecho perforado por una estaca de madera; luchó con fueras más que humanas o vampíricas, pero no podía hacer nada. Elsa, quien vio horrorizada como su hermana caía en la inconsciencia, también empezó a llorar. Pataleó, sacó sus alas e intentó volar, mordió, rasguñó e inclusive, quiso alcanzar el cuello de su capturador, pero nada surgía frutos. Sintió como de estar cautiva de la cabeza pasó a estar en el suelo con un pie sobre su cabeza. No podía moverse, el dolor que sentía era indescriptible, aún era una niña después de todo, sentía y, para su desgracia, su resistencia era superior a la de cualquiera.

El vampiro vio el sufrir de la pequeña, pero le llamó la atención que no gritaba, sólo se limitaba a tratar de escapar para regresar con su hermana. ¿Qué era esa niña? ¿Sólo una extraña combinación genética o algo más? No lo sabía, pero sonrió, cuando aquella pequeña creciera, y si la entrenaban como a un hombre, tendría a un adversario que estaría más que feliz de combatir. Dejó de pisarla y la pateó con todas sus fuerzas, el impulso fue tan grande que Elsa se estrelló contra la pared de concreto de su hogar dando un grito desgarrador por el dolor sentido, la fuerza mayúscula que tenía contenida en ese pequeño cuerpo fue tanta que llegó a atravesar de lleno la pared llegando a una habitación continúa y, obviamente, quedando inconsciente. Después de eso, el vampiro se encaminó hasta Regina quien ya no sabía sí gritar o llorar, sólo tenía la vista fija en sus pequeñas que estaban inconsciente, sus ojos habían perdido aquel brillo luchador de una vampiresa cazadora, su cuerpo dejó de luchar para sumirse en un estado de shock que aquellas imágenes que se habían grabado en su mente repetían una y otra vez. «Que patético», fue lo que cruzó por la mente del rubio mientras abría las persianas que estaban junto a Regina, en unas horas saldría el sol y mientras él estaba tranquilamente en su guarida, ella estaría convertida en cenizas. Salió de la casa más que satisfecho, la orden que tenía de sus superiores era matar a todos, pero eso le pareció algo aburrido, hasta que conoció a esa pequeña... O sí, ella sería alguien muy poderosa con el correcto entrenamiento, así que antes de irse le redactó una carta que sería el estímulo necesario para que se volviese lo que él quería que fuese. Una máquina asesina que le diera diversión.

- o - o - o - o - o - o

Se despertó de golpe, había jurado escuchar a su hermano llamarla, estaba sudando, su camisa de dormir estaba empapada y sus pantalones también, tenía algunos mechones de cabello pegado a su frente, su pecho subía y bajaba a una velocidad que asemejaba a la de su corazón, miró a su lado para encontrar a su novio plácidamente durmiendo. Se tomó la cara y frotó sus ojos, le estaba dando dolor de cabeza, cogió la sábana que le cubría la mitad del cuerpo, la quitó y se paró con sumo cuidado para no despertar a Eliot, se encaminó hasta la ventana donde vio como la luna de poco a poco se ocultaba y permitía que el sol saliera. Un nudo en su pecho la molestaba, tenía que ir con su hermano y su mejor amiga, algo le decía que tenía que ir, ¡ya! No se detuvo en detalles, se metió a su baño y se vistió con un pantalón negro pegado y una blusa de cuello "v" de botones dejando los primeros dos sueltos, al salir, de dirigió a su mesa de noche donde tenía su gargantilla victoriana, una cruz colgaba como dije y tenía unas cadenas plateadas de oro adornado sus costados, Raymond se la había regalado para sus quince años, edad donde decidió estancarse hasta que Regina se embarazó donde aumentó su edad hasta los veintiséis. La miró un rato y se la puso, desde que inició el siglo XX no se la había vuelto a poner. Tomó el reloj digital que estaba también sobre la mesa y se lo aventó a Eliot mientras pasaba por frente a él en dirección a la salida, le advirtió que estuviese listo porque con él o sin él, saldría a ver a su hermano.

La lobuna espero a que Eliot estuviese afuera de su casa, era una recinto de los más actual, una casa cotidiana de dos pisos, cochera y un patio para que cuando Elsa y Anna pudieran salir ya por su cuenta, después de la "presentación" que tendrían con su "hermano", vinieran a jugar -si es que para ese entonces aún tenían la edad para ello-. El sol le calentaba la piel y pensó en Regina, ella jamás vio aquella estrella brillar, sólo la había conocido por medio de libros y fotos. Pasó un rato antes de que Eliot por fin saliera y cerrara la casa, miró a Renee con muchas interrogantes en la cara, pero nadie sabía mejor que él que cuando a su hermosa lobuna era arrastrada por el instinto animal que tenía, era imposible pararle. Empezaron a caminar en dirección a la casa de Raymond, tardarían como dos horas en llegar pues su enorme mansión estaba a las afueras de la pequeña ciudad italiana donde radicaban, lejos del seno de su cuartel general por la tradición que tenían de mantener en secreto a sus descendientes hasta que el varón tuviese la edad para la "presentación". Renee iba a paso veloz, su mente estaba en estado de alerta, para ella en ese momento hasta los humanos eran peligrosos, debía controlarse, pero algo en su corazón le impedía serenarse. Todos los animales tiene un sexto sentido, pero los Hombres Lobos, a pesar de tener ciertos genes animales, carecían de ellos, menos los miembros del clan alpha. Gracias a aquel instinto, Raymond salvó a su clan en más de una ocasión y, gracias a él, Renee se había salvado de morir en cierto barco que pasó a la historia por ser hundido por una masa de hielo. Sea lo que sea que ese instinto tratara de decirle, no era para nada bueno.

Llegaron en menos tiempo del esperado, cuando salías muy temprano no encontrabas tanta gente ni vehículos que te molestasen. Apenas entraron a los territorios de la propiedad, un olor que ellos dos conocían perfectamente les alarmó en sobre medida. Sangre. Sangre de Hombre Lobo, Vampiro y dos matices nuevos que no podían ubicar bien a que pertenecían, pero ya tenían una idea de quienes eran. No se detuvieron a pensar en modales, corrieron con aquella velocidad digna de su especie y abrieron la puerta para encontrar una escena que no habían visto desde la pelea de los clanes. Su hermano estaba tirado en su forma humana, Regina -o lo que quedaba de ella- era simplemente polvo ya. Pero lo pasó por alto, lo único que pasó por su mente en ese momento fueron sus sobrinas, miró a todos lados y notó que Eliot ya tenía a Anna en brazos, pero, ¿dónde estaba Elsa? Guiada por aquel extraño olor a sangre fue hasta un agujero que había en la pared, se agachó y lo cruzó a gatas, cuando salió del otro lado vio a su sobrina cubierta de sangre y con un trozo de papel en la cabeza. Se agachó a su altura y, tímidamente, acercó uno de sus dedos. «Por favor, por favor... No te la lleves... Tienes a mi hermano, pero no te lleves a mi pequeña Elsa... Te lo imploro...», rogó Renee cuando puso su mano sobre el cuello de su sobrina. Su corazón latía. Muy débilmente, pero latía. Necesitaba sangre, y de urgencia. Tomó Elsa y vio el papel, lo cogió también y lo metió en su bolsillo, tenían cosas más importantes que hacer.

Ya con Elsa en brazos se juntó con Eliot quien cargaba a Anna, ambos salieron corriendo en dirección al hospital donde le hacían entrega de las bolsas de sangre a Raymond, ahí habían doctores que sabían de su existencia y colaboraban con ellos en secreto. Cuando salieron y el sol acarició las alas extendidas de Elsa, ésta dio un chillido de dolor que salió de sus pequeños labios, Renee sin pensarlo dos veces, se quitó su blusa quedando en una de tirantes, envolvió sus alas e iniciaron a correr. Debían llegar al hospital, si un Vampiro perdía toda su sangre en un lapsus muy rápido de tiempo y sin poder ingerir de esta misma, la muerte era inhabitable. Corrieron tan rápido como sus sobrehumanos poderes le permitieron, en cinco minutos estaban ya en la puerta de un edificio blanco, fueron a la parte de atrás donde prácticamente rompieron la puerta y se adentraron de inmediato. La revolución que hizo Renee fue monumental, gritaba y le exigía a los pobres humanos que salvaran a sus sobrinas. Los humanos estaban más que temblando, ver a una lobuna enfurecida era lo más aterrador que habían visto. Anna fue fácil de atender, sus habilidades regenerativas no dependían de nada más que no fuera un simple descanso. Elsa fue un poco más difícil, primero le curaron la herida severa que tenía en la cabeza, pues tenía una fisura en ella, después pasaron a transfundirle sangre como si no hubiera mañana, su cuerpo requería demasiada para curar las heridas internas. Ese día el hospital se quedó sin bolsas de sangre disponibles.

Renee se obligó a sí misa a sentarse en la sala de espera rodeada de humanas, tenía sus manos juntas en su frente, estaba más que nerviosa, Eliot se había ido a Noruega donde estaba la base de los Copos Oscuros y, en sí, todos los clanes y donde se hacían todas las fiestas de la sociedad Nocturna. Las lágrimas le estaban por brotar, pero no iba a parecer débil ante una bola de humanos. Metió sus manos en las bolsas de su pantalón y, en ese momento, sintió algo áspero contra una de ellas, sin sacar la mano de su bolsa, recordó que aquel trozo de papel lo había encontrado sobre Elsa. Lo sacó y vio que estaba ensangrentado y arrugado, estaba hecho bolita, así que lo abrió y lo que vio escrito en ese papel casi la dejo sin habla. Estaba escrito en un idioma antiguo, extinto, olvidado que ella sabía interpretar gracias al capricho de Eliot para tener a otra traductora. ¿El idioma? Chiroptera, así le había puesto Eliot por ser la escritura ancestral de los Vampiros en los mil trescientos y que, según ella entendía, sólo un clan -aniquilado hasta donde ella sabía-, tenía conocimiento de aquella escritura. Los Última Noche. Los Última Noche eran los vampiros entre vampiros, los reyes de la noche. Habían sido todos asesinados en la tregua que Raymond y Regina dirigieron con Eliot y ella desde las sombras. ¿Cómo era posible que aún siguiera vivo el clan? Ella había asistido a la muerte de todos ellos y Eliot había hecho los planes de ejecución estudiándolos.

La carta rezaba:

"Hola, pequeña princesa. Quizá no sepas leer esto y tendrás que pedirle a tu tía o tío que te traduzcan, pero eso me tiene sin cuidado.

Te preguntarás la razón por la cual no acabé con tu patética existencia y la de tu hermanita, ¿no? Pues la respuesta es sencilla: Eres interesante. Oh, sí. He puesto mis ojos en ti, princesa, y no hay poder humano que me haga quitar mis ojos de ti ahora. Permíteme contarte algo: Mi misión era matar a toda tu familia, no sabíamos cuántos hijos habían tenido, así que para no errar a quien asesinar, me dieron la orden de matar a cada persona en esa casa. Hasta dónde podía apreciar, sería aburrido ese trabajo hasta que, claro está, te vi.

Dejemos el pasado y concentrémonos en el futuro, ¿te parece? Princesa. «Cuando el cielo este de rojo, iré por ti», te dejó la interpretación de eso. Pero lo que es un hecho, es que iré a por ti. Ya viste mi poder, ¿podrás hacerte más fuerte que yo? Me estoy arriesgando mucho, no espero que me venzas, eso es lo mínimo, eres una mujer después de todo. No eres nada ante mí. Sólo eres una niña, indefensa, sin nada. Una perdedora. Mujer insignificante. ¿Qué estarás dispuesta a hacer? Vamos a mejorar la apuesta:

Cuando vaya por ti y si no me puedes parar. Mataré a tu hermana. Como lo has leído, si logro inmovilizar tu insignificante cuerpo femenino, romper todas las extremidades, o algo así. Mataré a tu hermana. Es una lástima que no hubieses nacido varón, un hombre con tu potencia estaría a la altura de mis talones, no como tú, que apenas podrías pisar el piso donde yo he rozado apenas. Como sea. Para darte una oportunidad de vida, les diré a mis superiores que tus patéticos padres escondieron a sus descendientes y que desconozco su paradero, así que te dejaran vivir hasta que el cielo sea bañado en sangre.

Sin más que agregar, te deseo suerte. La necesitarás.

Firma: Drácula Hellsing.

Clan: Última noche."

A Renee se le hizo un nudo en la boca del estómago, conocía ese apellido, fueron en su momento el terror de los Hombres Lobo. Hellsing. Si bien las primeras cuatro letras significaban "infierno", si Integra Hellsing o Alucard Hellsing te tenían en la mira, desearías estar en el inframundo, porque lo que sea que atuviesen planeando, iba a ser peor. Integra y Alucard eran dos de los tres descendientes directos de sangre cien por ciento vampíricas. Jamás los había conocido, murieron a manos de Los Caballeros Templario en los 1300, mucho antes de que ella misma viera el mundo. No sabía que esos dos engendros del demonio mismo habían tenido un hijo, y menos que estuviera trabajando con Los Última Noche, si bien Integra y Alucard eran de esos vampiros que adoraban la destrucción, ellos preferían mil veces acabar con su propia especial con tal de que hubiese sangre de por medio. En cambio, los Última Noche eran un grupo de vampiros que sólo tenía la ideología de la superioridad de la especie y que jamás permitirían que todos sean iguales. Y, ahora, aquel clan iba tras su pequeña sobrina por el simple hecho de ser hija de los "líderes de la paz" entre especies. Como Regina y Raymond se ganaron esos nombre no fue agradable, pero esa era una historia que Renee no quería recordar, fueron momentos muy duros para ellos donde corrían por su cabeza, donde ella tomó la vida de su primera víctima y entendió que, por ser mujer y haberse vuelto tan fuerte como un hombre, nadie en otros clanes, ni en la sociedad misma que la regia, la aceptarían. Su clan podría ser el más nuevo y con más diversidad, pero la ley de: "Sólo a los hombre le enseñaremos a luchar y las mujeres sólo servirán para reproducirse", seguía ahí. Si querían matar a una mujer de una manera decente en la época donde ella había nacido, la volvían cazadora. Era muerte segura. Muerte que querían para Regina porque una vampiresa cocinera decidió reproducirse. Ahora, sin peleas ni nada, las mujeres solo se preocupaban de lucir bonitas y ver con que "héroe de guerra" o futuro líder de clan se casaban.

Hizo su cuello para atrás y volvió a guardar la carta en sus pantalones. «Regina, Raymond, ¿en qué demonios nos hemos metido?», cuestionó Renee como si los difuntos realmente le contestarán. Más jamás se imaginó que realmente le contestaría, o bien, la ilusión de Regina le contestaría. Cuando se inclinó para recobrar la compostura, ante ella, con aquel semblante de noble que adquirió cuando se casó con su hermano mayor, parecía cansada y triste, con los labios más pálidos de lo normal, con cabellos grises cuán cenizas, orejas puntiagudas y colmillos reluciendo en una débil sonrisa que le daba paz y tranquilidad apareció su mejor amiga. Esa era la Regina que conoció hace siglos cuando supo lo que era pelear con un vampiro, aquella cazadora que sería aniquilada por el heredero de los Hombres Lobos, pero por ser una inexperta, terminó cazándola a ella y volviéndose su amiga. Aunque ella igual tenía como misión cazarla y para ello le dieron lecciones muy básicas, jamás imaginó lo que pasaría después. Sonrió al recordar esos detalles olvidados, también notó que su masa muscular era mayor ahora en comparación a aquel tiempo, se había puesto a un riguroso entrenamiento de humano y exigiendo de sus sentidos lo más que pedía.

— Hola, Renee. — Saludó la ilusión de Regina.

— Hey... Regina _Gosht._ — Contestó la mujer de cabello púrpura alzando la mano.

— De seguro ya estoy muerta, ¿no? — Cuestionó el espectro.

— Si, desde que el sol salió... — Las palabras le salían como si nada, pero cargadas de un dolor intenso.

— Puedes llorar mi muerte si lo deseas. — Permitió la falsa Regina.

— ¿Llorar? ¿Cuándo mi sobrina, tu hija, está en la sala del hospital gastando todas las bolsas de sangre y mi otra pequeña está en la sala de urgencias? No lo creo. Sabes que tengo prioridades. — Respondió Renee mientras se encogía de hombros.

— Siempre igual de despreocupada, así eres tú. — Hizo una pausa para reír livianamente. — Estoy aquí por ellas, Renee.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — La lobuna se inclinó hacia delante y puso sus brazos sobre sus rodillas, ahora si estaba interesada.

— Quiero que las cuides, las protejas. — Pidió amablemente Regina.

— ¿Qué? Oye, una cosa era cuidarlas por una semana y otra muy distinta es que me las dejes a mi y a Eliot. O sea, ¿cómo le haremos? Hace años no estamos en la burguesía en la que ustedes se metieron, además, te recuerdo: ¡Son niñas! ¿¡Qué quieres que haga en su presentación!? ¿¡Esconderlas hasta que ese demente de Alucard vaya por Elsa y nos mate a todos!? Mujer, no soy tan fuerte. — Empezó a quejarse la fémina con pulso.

— Te tengo una petición algo especial... Era nuestro plan de emergencia y planeábamos usarlo si no podía concebir un niño antes de que Elsa alcanzara la edad para ser líder o algo así. — Renee miró a aquellos ojos fantasmales.

— ¿Un plan de ambos o de Raymond? — Pero el fantasma ignoró su interrogante.

— Haz pasar a Elsa por un hombre ante la sociedad y a Anna como una humana, escóndela de la oscuridad. — Suplicó el espectro.

— ¿Estás loca? ¡Anna ha vivido cinco años en un mundo donde la noche es día y el día noche! ¿Cómo quieres que de un día para el otro todo eso cambie? — Exigió saber la lobuna.

— Elsa es un vampiro, bebe sangre... Haz tú la conexión. — Y, en ese momento, empezó a desvanecerse.

— ¡Espera! ¿¡Quieres que Elsa muerda a su propia hermana!? ¡Espera, te digo! — Pero no pudo seguir peleando. Regina, o lo que quedaba de ella, había desaparecido.

Renee estaba furiosa, confundida y todos los humanos de ahí la miraban como si hubiese escapado de un psiquiátrico; pero no le importó mucho, los humanos le eran irrelevantes. Mientras se ponía a meditar que le había dicho Regina, o su espectro, un hombre de bata blanca apareció frente a ella.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó tajantemente.

— Eh... — Habló nerviosamente el hombre. — Su sobrina ha despertado, fueron necesarias más de cincuenta bolsas de sangre...

Sin mirar al sujeto que, por su olor, debía ser un enfermero; se paró del asiento; le dio una mirada asesina al pobre sujeto (mal de familia) y se encaminó a la habitación de Elsa. Antes de que se adentrara más al pasillo, dirigió aquellos hermosos ojos azules a los borgoñas del pobre enfermero que se estaba poniendo más pálido que ella misma.

— Cuando mi otra sobrina despierte, avísenme de inmediato, o juro que destruyo todo el jodido hospital.

Renee no era una persona que usará vocabulario vulgar, pero toda esa situación la tenía en suma tensión.

La joven de hermoso pelo púrpura caminó hasta el cuarto donde mantenían a Elsa, aquel hospital era propiedad de Bella, una de los miembros de su clan, así que tenían un apartado para atender a "pacientes especiales" y los médicos -en conjunto con los enfermeros y enfermeras- tenían un juramento de silencio. Y si lo rompían, un vampiro los visitaba y le decían "adiós" a sus recuerdos. Sus pasos acabaron frente a una pared, o eso era lo que los humanos creían, suspiró y la atravesó como si fuera hecha de humo. «Detesto los portales... no hay nada como estirar las piernas e ir al lugar por tus propios medios. Las brujas son unas holgazanas», se quejó Renee mientras se sacudía el polvo de portal que había en su cuerpo. En su campo de visión apareció un pasillo totalmente cerrado con luces, era de "noche" para todos, así que no había nadie además de los doctores de guardia que estaban ahí. Caminó sin cuidado hasta toparse con una de las tres habitaciones de lujo, ahí estaba Elsa. ¿Qué haría? ¿Debía decirle a su sobrina, de ocho años, lo que había pasado? ¿Tenía que seguir las órdenes de su difunta mejor amiga? Suspiró de forma resignada, haría todo por Regina, pero no estaba cien por ciento segura que el descabellado plan de ella (o mejor dicho, de su hermano) era lo más acertado.

Tomó aire y abrió la puerta, confiaría en Regina a pesar de que para ella eso no era un buen plan. La habitación en la que se encontraba Elsa era realmente grande, la ventana estaba abierta dejando entrar el sol, la pequeña rubia estaba sentada en la cama mirando fijamente la luz, absorta en sus pensamientos. Renee no lo sabía, pero la pequeña repetía en su mente los últimos minutos angustiantes que había vivido. El dolor. El miedo. La impotencia. Tristeza. Furia. Tantos sentimientos que una niña debía soportar y *sin saber cómo interpretarlos. Cuando había despertado, lo primero que hizo fue gritar, gritar por su madre, por su padre, por su hermana, pero nadie llegaba. Nadie la escuchaba. Cuando se tranquilizó, a su mente vinieron los recuerdos de aquella noche y, en ese momento, entendió que sus padres estaban muertos, pues no sentía la presencia de ninguno en el lugar donde se encontraba. En una situación así hay dos formas de reaccionar de un niño: Que no entienda de razones, que se niegue a aceptar lo sucedido y que quiera hacer lo que se le de en gana volviéndose grosero; o madurar, acepar lo que pasó y seguir adelante. En este caso, Elsa tomó lo segundo porque, según le había educado su padre, era la mayor, debía ser fuerte y proteger a Anna a toda costa.

La mujer mayor y la niña se miraron y, lo que vio Renee en los ojos de su sobrina le partió el corazón. La inocencia se había ido de esos hermosos ojos azules. Se le acercó sin decir nada, la tomó por los hombros y la apegó a su pecho y la abrazó mientras apretaba sus dientes. El calor del cuerpo de su tía le recordó al de su madre, las lágrimas no tardaron y ambas lloraron. Renee por la pérdida de su hermano y su mejor amiga, Elsa por la de sus padres. La pequeña rubia le contó todo a su tía, llorando, diciendo que sintió miedo y que hirieron a Anna por su culpa, por no ser fuerte. Renee sólo se limitaba a aferrarla más contra de si, ahora menos podía decirle a su pequeña sobrina lo de la carta y el plan que tenía su madre. «Si no le dices y esperas, te odiará cuando le digas. Y cosas como "no tenías la edad" no funcionarán.», escuchó una vocecita en su mente. Cuando se aseguró de que su pequeña princesa, pues así le decía ella, dejó de llora, le secó cálidamente las lágrimas. Era hora, debía decirle, tenía que decirle, era la última voluntad de Regina y su hermano. «Vamos, vamos, Elsa es inteligente y lo comprenderá. O bien eso espero...», se dio ánimos a sí misma Renee.

— Elsa, tengo algo que decirte... — Habló Renee con ese tono frío que le caracterizaba.

— ¿Qué es, tía? — Interrogó la pequeña viéndola directamente.

Renee se mordió el labio, se agachó a su altura y sacó la carta que tenía guardada. Debía hacerlo, siempre ha sido sincera con su sobrina y jamás de sus labios ha salido nada mayor a una mentira blanca.

— El espectro de tu madre me visitó en la sala de espera, ya sabes... Lo que ella pudo hacer antes de morir a manos del sol... — Habló delicadamente tratando de ser lo más dulce para apaciguar a su sobrina. — Ella me dijo que tenía una petición que hacerme...

Tragó saliva y contuvo las lágrimas.

— Me pidió que cuidara de ti y tu hermana. Que debía hacerte pasar por un niño y que te hicieras cargo del clan junto con la representación ante la sociedad y a Anna por una humana normal... Pero sobre todas las cosas... — Empuñó la mano donde tenía la carta. — Me dijo que debías morder a Anna para hacerle olvidar estos cinco años...

«Y al final, no pudiste decirle la verdad...», escuchó una voz en su cabeza retándola.

— ¿Viste... a mamá? — Dijo en un hilo de voz la pequeña rubia.

— Sí, es algo difícil de explicar, no soy un vampiro, Elsa. Esa es la forma que ellos tienen para hacer saber sus últimos deseos. — Explicó a grandes rasgos Renee.

— ¿Cómo se veía?

— Con cabellos grises, ya sabes, su verdadera forma sin alas...

— ¿Eso que tienes en la mano te lo dio ella o es la carta que escribió el vampiro malo? — Aquella pregunta tomó por sorpresa a la lobuna.

— ¿Sabes qué es esto? — Interrogó la joven de cabello púrpura más que asombrada.

— Estuve como dormida por algún tiempo... pero después... desperté un breve momento para escuchar que me iba a escribir algo... y de ahí todo volvió a estar oscuro. ¿Qué dice la carta? — Se interesó Elsa.

Renee miró de nuevo la bolita de papel cubierta en sangre y más maltratada de lo normal.

— Te lo diré cuando tengas la edad... — Prometió la lobuna.

— Tía, por favor, lee lo que dice la carta. — La mujer miró a su sobrina, no le podía decir no aún. — ¿Vendrá por Anna y por mí, verdad?

— ¿D-De qué hablas? — Cuestionó Renee.

— Escuché decirle a mamá que no nos mataría aún... — Musitó la rubia.

La lobuna suspiró resignada, a ella no se le escapaba nada.

— Sí, volverá cuando «el cielo se tiña de rojo», o bien, es lo que dice esta carta. Cuando tengas edad y aprendas el idioma en el que está escrita, te la entregaré. — Prometió la joven de cabello púrpura.

— ¿Y cuándo es eso? ¿Es pronto? ¿Qué le pasará a Anna? ¿Qué será de nosotras? ¿Nos va a matar? ¿Quién nos protegerá? — Hablaba rápidamente Elsa, tanto que llegó a enojar a su tía.

La mujer le puso las manos en los hombros a su sobrina, la miró a sus ojos azules y apretó suavemente.

— Tranquila, Elsa. No, no sé cuándo será. No te preocupes por ustedes, Eliot y yo las cuidaremos como siempre, sólo que en vez de unas cuantos días, será siempre. Yo las protegeré, es más, te haré fuerte para que puedas proteger a Anna. Lo juro.

En ese preciso momento, la puerta de la habitación de Elsa se abrió dejando ver al pobre enfermero, parecía que tenía algo con Renee. La mujer lo miró de nuevo con esos ojos asesinos. El hombre de azul tembló al darse cuenta que había interrumpido a una Mujer Lobo, si algo sabía de su trabajo, es que un Hombre Lobo molesto era más peligroso que beber un veneno.

— Eh... Su sobrina... Ya despertó... — Musitó el enfermero con miedo.

— Vale. — Apenas dijo eso, el hombre salió corriendo. — Vamos, Elsa. Hora de comer.

La pequeña niña se paró de la cama y cogió la mano de su tía, sabía a lo que se refería. Mordería a Anna. Jamás, en los ocho años de existencia vampírica, había mordido a un ser humano; la alimentación de Elsa consistía en comer comida humana, pues su parte lobuna lo pedía, y una ingesta regular de bolsas de sangre, a lo mínimo, una bolsa se debía acabar. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos con su tía, los nervios empezaron a dominarle. ¿Lastimaría a su hermana? Esa era su principal preocupación, su madre le había explicado a grandes rasgos como debía morder, pues todo vampiro debía aprender cómo, también sabía de las consecuencias, cuando un vampiro mordía a un humano para saciar su sed podía ingresar a sus recuerdos y cambiarlos a voluntad. En ese instante, recordó que su madre le había dicho a su tía que ella quería que Anna creciera como una humana normal.

— Tía... ¿Morderé a Anna para quitarle sus recuerdos de todos estos años? ¿Te olvidará a ti, a mamá, papá, tío Eliot y a mí? — Quiso saber la pequeña.

— No, sólo todo relacionado con Hombres Lobo, Vampiros y cosas así... — Le explicó su tía.

— Pero todo lo que recuerdo, lo que recordamos... está dominado por ello...

— Tranquila, nosotros permaneceremos en sus recuerdos... sólo que de manera alterada. Por ejemplo: Recordará nuestros juegos, pero sin orejas y colas. Pero tendremos que separarlas... No me gusta para nada la idea, pero debe ser así... Ella será un ser diurno y tú no tendrás distinción entre el día y la noche, pero muy probablemente no alteres tus horarios, todas las reuniones se hacen de noche.

Renee, con calma, le siguió explicando a Elsa que después de eso, serían separadas. La rubia, claro está, se paró en seco y se negó a hacer eso, no deseaba separarse de su hermana, ella tenía el deber de protegerla -o bien, eso sentía ella-. La lobuna rodó los ojos, era tan testaruda como su madre, padre, ella... bien, era mal de familia; se agachó a su altura y le contó que después de eso, se mudarían a Noruega para estar cerca del clan y que le pudieran enseñar todo lo que necesitaba, le enseñarían de historia, sociedad, las normas que debía seguir y, sobre todo, como ocultarse de los humanos, y más ahora que los Caballeros Templarios estaban de nuevo activos. La pequeña Elsa logró entender lo que su tía le decía, pero con un sentimiento de culpabilidad en su pecho. Caminó de la mano de Renee unos cuantos metros más, salieron del portal y se dirigieron al área de hospitalización donde tenían a Anna. Algunas personas miraban al la peculiar pareja, pero les era irrelevante. Pasaron por los pasillos sin problema hasta llagare al cuarto donde se encontraba Anna. Estaba tranquilamente jugando con unas muñecas que le había dado la enfermera, apenas vio a Elsa y su tía, su sonrisa irradió más que luz. Por el golpe sufrido, había olvidado todo lo sucedido.

— ¡Elsa! ¡Mira, somos tú y yo! — Exclamó la pelirroja, pero su hermana no sonrió. — ¿Elsa?

La rubia se acercó a paso lento, no quería que la primera víctima de su mordida fuera su hermana, y no sólo eso, sería su despedida. Abrazó a su pelirroja y empezó a llorar sin emitir ningún sonido.

— Elsa... ¿estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? — La mayor de las hermanas se alejó de la menor y la miró a los ojos llorosos — ¿Elsa?

Pero no dijo nada, Elsa sólo se limitó a morder, rápido y certero. Anna sintió los pequeños colmillos de su hermana perforar su piel, eran tan pequeños aún que apenas sintió un pinchazo, sabía lo que hacía, por eso nos tomó por sorpresa ni nada.

— ¿Hermanita, tenías hambre? ¿Por qué no me dijiste? Pude haberte traído una bolsa...

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que dijo Anna antes de cerrar sus ojos y caer dormida, Elsa se alejó de ella y lloró. Susurró un "adiós, Anna" y miró a su tía y, lo que vio, casi le provocó romper en un llanto más acorde a su edad. Su tía Renee, la que ella consideraba la persona más fuerte, insensible a veces y quien siempre estuvo ahí con una sonrisa para ella, estaba llorando. Renee sintió la mirada de su sobrina, se secó las lágrimas que corrían libremente por sus mejillas y la tomó de la mano, debían salir de ahí cuanto antes. Tomó a Anna entre sus brazos y a Elsa la subió en su espalda, la mujer aseguró a ambas niñas y salió del hospital rumbo a la que había sido la casa de amabas, cuando estuvieran ahí, las dejaría en el jardín, tomaría algo de ropa de amabas, las fotos familiares que tenían y alguna que otra pertenecía importante para amabas y, después, quemaría la vivienda. No debía permitir que los humanos o los Caballeros Templarios metieran su nariz en asuntos que no le correspondían. Cualquier evidencia sería incinerada y, así, ese lugar sería eliminado del interés humano.

Dicho y hecho, a las cinco de la tarde de ese día, con una Anna dormida y una Elsa confundida, todas ellas estaban en un avión con dirección a Noruega. Anna sería criada como un humano normal, cuando la pelirroja ocre había despertado sólo recordaba que sus padres estaban muy enfermos y que se habían ido al cielo, que siempre jugaba con Elsa a las escondidas y a que la llevaba a volar usando su imaginación. Renee se sintió más tranquila, Eliot -quien se encargaría del cuidado exclusivo de Anna- tendría menos trabajo. En cambio, Elsa, no había hablado en todo ese trayecto, su pequeña mente había madurado de sobre manera ese día, entendió por qué su madre le había pedido morder a Anna, entre menos supiera, más protegida estaba de que descubrieran que era ella y a quien tenía como hermana mayor, había entendido que su mundo nocturno era peligroso y que debía hacerse fuerte. Miró a su tía y, por primera vez, entendió la razón por la cual su tía era como era, quizá ella había visto cosas peores que lo que ella misma había visto, quizá y por eso siempre se sintió muy apegada a ella, porque sabía que tarde o temprano su tía Renee sería su mentora, su guía y la persona quien la ayudaría a hacerse más fuerte. Miró al cielo rojo y recordó que esa noche la luna estaba de ese mismo color, pero no quiso invocar el recuerdo doloroso de la muerte de sus padres, debía dejarlo y concentrase en el futuro. Su destino había sido forjado ya.

Continuará…

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:  
**_Primer *: ._. Yo me siento identificada con esa frase, pues tardo mucho en definir mis sentimientos :'3 por eso luego piensan que soy una persona fría -y otras razones-_

**DIVAGACIONES, ANUNCIOS Y PUBLICIDAD(¿?):  
**_¡Vale! ¿Qué les pareció? ¡He tenido esta idea desde hace MESES! ¡MESES! ;n; Y yo sin poder escribir esto. TToTT. Ahora el siguiente FanFic en actualizar será "Una vida en Hogwarts" o también llamado "Una vida mágica", cuando lo acabe, este será actualizado.  
Bueno, como siempre: Comenten –me ayuda a que no lo abandone- y hagan lo que deseen si les gusto.  
Esteré dando noticias en mi Twitter L_HZakuro, Tumblr: jelsaspanish . Tumblr. Com y zakurohatsune . Tumblr. Com. También en Facebook, no, mentira :B no tengo Facebook. Cualquier duda, comentario, agresión (no me hago responsable de como responda eso), pueden mandarme un mensaje personal. Nos leemos luego. _

_Renee Liddell. _


	2. Segunda Luna: Jack Frost

_Hola a todos, aquí les traigo la segunda luna de "Darkness", espero les guste.  
__**ANTES DE INICIAR A LEER:  
1.- Si eres homofóbico, por favor, no leas ciertas partes de este FanFic.  
2.- Advertencia: Esta luna contiene Famelash (mujerxmujer) e insinuaciones de Malelash (hombrexhombre) se recomienda discreción al respecto.  
3.- Contenido KiGo (Kim Possible x Shego), si no te gusta la pareja, por favor, omite sus partes. Si lo lees, será bajo TÚ propio RIESGO, no me vengas con comentarios del tipo "me has arruinado la infancia", porque yo te he advertido.  
4.- Buena lectura. **_

● _Darkness _

Segunda Luna: Jack Frost.

Noruega, central de los Copos Oscuros.

Todos los miembros del Clan de los Copos Oscuros estaban inquietos, las personas corrían de allá para acá, no todos los días asesinaban a la cabeza del clan junto a su esposa. Algunos lloraban la pérdida de su líder, de su amigo, de su confidente. Otros rompían todo lo que veían, estaban furiosos por aquel acto. Pero ese lujo sólo se lo podían dar los miembros que no tenían un cargo dentro del mismo grupo. En cambio, las cabecillas, quienes eran conocidos como "las sombras frías", que eran conformados por cuatro mujeres y un hombre, tenían trabajo tras trabajo. Bella, la sombra que representaba la organización del grupo, trabajaba sin parar para calmar a los miembros más afectados con la muerte de sus líderes. Kimberly Ann Possible, mejor conocida como Kim Posible la sombra estratega y militar, ponía en alerta a todos los guardias, no debían relajarse, pues el sucesor del clan venía y no permitirían que nada le pasase. Shein Go, mejor conocida como Shego, la sombra verde, ayudaba a la joven Kim, Shego era quien dirigía los ataques y entrenaba a los de mayor alto rango dentro de los soldados. Las últimas sombras eran Renee -la sombra lunar- y Eliot -la sombra de fuego-, ambos en conjunto eran los guardianes de la familia y del clan en general. Shego gritaba a los sargentos de alto rango que no fallaran, porque si lo hacían, ella misma los desintegraría con sus propias manos. Kim, por el contrario a Shego, organizaba con mano firme, pero amabilidad a los de más bajo rango. Todo debía estar bien protegido para recibir a su nuevo líder.

Eliot ya estaba en el aeropuerto esperando a sus sobrinas y su pareja, miraba con exasperación el reloj cada cinco segundos, estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, había viajado gracias a unos de los portales de la brujas para llegar lo más rápido que podía a la central de los Copos Oscuros, aparte de dar la noticia a clan, tuvo que ir hasta el centro de Magics Creatures, pues habían decidido mudarse desde Transilvania hasta Noruega, donde estaban todas las veces de los clanes hoy en día. Una vez ahí, convocó a una reunión con las cabezas de los cuatro clanes, si no fuera porque dijo "han asesinado a Raymond Arendelle Frozen y a Regina Arendelle Frozen", de seguro su petición habría tardado mínimo diez años. Las cabezas de cada clan: Esmeralda Salem por parte de las brujas (Brujas Estrella), Connor Corona por parte de los Hombres Lobo [ Hijos de la Luna ] y primo de Raymond; y Frollo Lasivius embajador de los vampiros (Sangre Roja), pues su líder estaba en una junta importante en su empresa. Los más afectados por la pérdida fueron Esmeralda y Connor quienes eran amigos apegados de Regina y Raymond, respectivamente, Esmeralda fue una de las primeras en creer en los ideales de la pareja y dejó su alianza con los vampiros para unirse a Regina. Connor, pues, era el primo de Raymond y Renee, cuando empezó el movimiento de paz todos estaban reacios a aquel acto (incluso él), y más los vampiros, pero gracias a que la mayoría de las criaturas querían paz, pues, ellos también accedieron.

Eliot se sentó en la sala de espera y sacó su móvil para ver si Renee le había mandado algo. Pero de nuevo, nada. Se estaba ya desesperando. En ese instante sintió una presencia. Ya estaba cerca. A pesar de que Renee estaba a kilómetros por arriba de su cabeza, él ya la había percibido. Agudizó sus sentidos para detectar a sus sobrinas, cuando ya estaban a unos pocos metros del cielo, las pudo sentir. Se tranquilizó al verificar que todo estaba en su lugar. Se paró tranquilamente de su asiento y se dirigió a la salida de los pasajeros, se puso de puntitas y alzó la mirada para poder ver más. Con su vista, pudo ver a su hermosa lobuna pararse de su asiento, coger a Elsa de la mano y cargar a Anna, la pobre se había quedado dormida. Se arregló el cabello para recibir a su hermosa lobuna, a pesar de que ya tenían décadas de noviazgo, siempre que pasaban tiempo separados, él volvía a caer en aquella etapa donde trataba de impresionar a la joven sin saber que lo había logrado desde que ambos se vieron por primera vez. Cuando su amada pasó la puerta y se encontró con él, Eliot abrió los brazos y le dio un corto abrazo junto con un leve beso en la frente. Cogió a Anna para abrazarla, saludó a Elsa y la guio hasta el carro que había alquilado para moverse. Los portales sólo se usaban en casos de emergencia.

— ¿Qué tal estuvo el viaje? — Cuestionó el rubio mientras acostaba a Anna en el asiento trasero.

— Normal... apeste a humano, gente mirándonos raro, estúpidos cacahuates... Nada novedoso. — Respondió a grandes rasgos Renee subiendo a Elsa del otro lado.

— ¿Y tú, mi pequeña rubia? — Le interrogó Eliot a la mayor de las hermanas.

— Bien... supongo... No sé cómo debería sentirme, eso es todo... No sé si llorar o enojarme... Lo único que sé es que estoy realmente triste, y que Anna debe sentirse de la misma manera. — Respondió Elsa, la respuesta de la pequeña sorprendió mucho a sus tíos, pero más a Renee.

— Está bien, Elsa... Sólo... Sólo relájate, ¿si? — Le pidió la joven de pelo morado mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. — Vamos, es hora de ir a la central.

Renee giró sobre sus talones cerrando la puerta del carro con su pie, se encaminó hacía la puerta del copiloto donde se metió. Eliot sólo sonrió de lado, Renee aún estaba en proceso de asimilación, pues seguía siendo la misma de siempre, lo de "no sé cómo me siento" era hereditario, él lo sabía, los Arendelle tenían ese pequeño defecto. Sino fuera porque Regina se le declaró a Raymond, éste jamás se habría dado cuenta que esos extraños sentimientos que tenía por la joven vampiresa eran de amor. En el caso de Eliot, fue gracias a un ataque de celos que condujo a Renee a marcarlo como su pareja, pero si no fuera por sus actos impulsivos, ella estaría aún analizando, cuestionando, pensando y comparando meticulosamente los sentimientos que tenía hacía Eliot. Pero en fin, así eran los Arendelle después de todo. Eliot se metió al hermoso lamborghini murciélago rojo que había obtenido, alquilar ese automóvil no fue nada barato, pero digamos que por ser de cierta clase social, habían adquirido cierta fortuna que los hacían parte de la lista de las personas más ricas del mundo. Décadas trabajando, aprendiendo, invirtiendo y con una empresa farmacéutica bajo el nombre "Arendelle Frozen" eran motivos para una gran entrada monetaria, Elsa y Anna no se preocuparían por el dinero hasta sus ocho siglos de vida o algo más, claro, si no arruinaban nada de la empresa y no derrochaban el dinero ahorrado; aunque claro, si Elsa tenía control sobre ello, era más que dudable que esa probabilidad existiera.

— ¿Y bien, que planeas hacer? — Habló Eliot sacando a Renee de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Hacer sobre qué? — Inquirió la joven apoyando su barbilla en su mano.

— Elsa, chica, clan, líder, chico. Une los conceptos. — La joven de pelo morado rodó los ojos, estaba harta de "unir conceptos".

— Regina me dijo que hacer ya, no te preocupes. — Soltó sin mirarle, eso era mala señal... Ella jamás lo miraba cuando estaba mal.

— Su refracción... gran poder para un vampiro, pero sólo usado en muy delimitadas excepciones y además sólo... — En ese momento Eliot tuvo tal revelación que frenó radicalmente despertado a Anna, asustado a Elsa y enojando a Renee.

— ¡Por un demonio, Eliot! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! — Gruñó la joven lobuna.

— ¿Quién era el padre de Regina? — Preguntó de la nada el rubio apretando con fuerza el volante.

— ¿Eh? — Soltó Renee arqueando una ceja, la pregunta había sido desconcertante.

— ¿Quien, era, el, padre, de, Regina? — Cuestionó el zorro con un tono tenso.

— No sé, Regina jamás lo supo y, por ende, jamás lo supe yo. Lo único que sé es que su madre faltó a sus votos de no procreación, y pues, de ahí salió Regina quien fue sentenciada a la caza, y esa historia ya la sabes. — Contó la joven sin saber el objetivo de todo mientras cruzaba los brazos.

— Maldición... — Susurró en voz grave el joven.

En ese momento Renee captó la razón de la pregunta tan inesperada de Eliot, abrió por completo sus ojos al mismo tiempo que baja sus brazos. ¿Cómo rayos pudo ser tan ciega? «Rayos, mi cabeza estaba en las nubes en ese momento...»

— No me digas que... — Inició la joven lobuna.

— No hay de otra manera... — Concluyó el chico mirando a su pareja.

— No, no, no. Me niego a creer que Regina sea descendiente de los Última Noche. Quiero decir: ¡Regina no era más poderosa que un vampiro normal! — Argumentó hábilmente la chica.

— Renee, no hay otra opción, sabes que ellos, y sólo ellos, pueden tener la habilidad de refracción.

— Lo sé... pero... — La joven lobuna viró su cabeza en dirección a la pequeña Elsa.

— ¿Pasa algo? — Cuestionó la pequeña rubia mientras mantenía a su hermana alejada de ella, aún se sentía culpable de haberla mordido. No podía ni siquiera mirarla.

— Nada, estábamos hablando de tu abuelo... es todo. — Respondió Renee con una sonrisa.

— ¿¡Conocieron a nuestro abuelo!? — Cuestionó Anna enérgicamente mientras se paraba.

— No, para nada, yo tenía quince cuando conocí a su madre. — Respondió la chica. — Ahora, Anna, vuelve a tu asiento y no fastidies a tu hermana.

— ¡Pero es que Elsa no quiere jugar conmigo! — Chilló la pequeña pelirroja al volver a su asiento.

— Elsa está muy cansada, déjala, después tu tío jugará contigo. — En los labios de la joven mujer se pintó una sonrisa malévola.

— Pero, pero, pero. — Inició a quejarse el rubio.

— Mientras Elsa y yo vamos a su nueva escuela. — Eliot miró a Renee confundido.

— ¿Escuela? ¿De qué hablas? Pensé que tú y Elsa irían a... — El joven rubio no pudo seguir hablado, un dolor agudo en su costado le impidió decir palabra alguna. Su novia le había golpeado en la costilla.

— He dicho que Elsa y yo vamos a ver su nueva escuela, ya tiene ocho y necesita interactuar con otros niños. Anna apena va a iniciar este año. — Señaló forzadamente la joven de cabello morado.

— Eh... Vale... Lo que tu digas, Renee.

El rubio siguió conduciendo, está vez sin meterse en los asuntos de la chica que estaba a su lado, con los años llegó a conocerla bastante bien, y aun así, no terminaba de conocerla. Eso le gustaba. Pero ese no era momento para ponerse de meloso, tenían cosas importantes que hacer. Renee aún estaba planificando en su mente como demonios haría pasar a Elsa por un chico, primero que nada: No se lo ocultaría a su clan, para nada, Regina y Raymond siempre fueron sinceros para con su gente, y no iban a empezar ahora. En segundo: ¿Cómo ocultarían el género de su sobrina cuando creciera? O sea, Elsa, quieran o no, es una chica; habrán ciertas cosas que crecerán y otras que se harán más pequeñas; aparte de que siempre tendrá que estar expuesta a una rigurosa actividad física para mantenerse fuerte por si algún idiota quisiera retarla (que esperaba no pasara) por alguna razón. Y en tercer lugar: ¿¡Qué demonios haría cuando Elsa alcanzara los dieciocho años!? ¡A esa edad empezaban a preséntale propuestas de compromisos! ¡Renee no pensaba casar a su sobrina con una mujer! Bueno, ¡no con una mujer que no amara en ese sentido de la palabra! «¿En qué me has metido, Regina?», pensó pasa si misma la joven suspirando.

Llegaron al fin a un gran edificio, o bien, esa era la fachada que tenían. Para los humanos. Renee bajó con Elsa del carro mientras le daba instrucciones más que claras a Eliot de que llevara a la pequeña pelirroja hasta la mansión Arendelle, donde ya los estaría esperando Ronald Imparable quien le daría las escrituras actualizadas de la mansión, además de las identidades y licencias de la fechas. El rubio asintió y se alejó en el carro dejando a Renee y Elsa en ese lugar. La joven lobuna cogió su móvil para mandar un mensaje, al instante, lo que era un edificio se fue desvaneciendo en un humo café para dejar a la vista una gran mansión victoriana, la pequeña rubia quedó impactada ante el gran edificio, le recordaba a su casa. Su familia. De sus ojos salieron unas pequeñas lágrimas, lágrimas que su tía percibió y, en un fraternal acto, la abrazó y tranquilizó. La cargó haciéndole que se apoyara en su hombro, la acunó dándole palabras conmovedoras y de ánimo. ¿Aquella pequeña niña se convertiría en su género opuesto y se comportaría como uno? Esa idea era más que descabellada, pero Renee, en su interior, sabía que Elsa podría lograrlo, era única, y eso le daba una ventaja sobre todos. La despegó unos momentos de ella para contemplar, tan infantil, tan pequeña, tan femenina. Sus ojos estaban rojos por el llanto que se permitió, aún con la confusión emocional de la pequeña había terminado en derrumbarla. Cuando la pequeña terminó de llorar, Renee la bajó y secó sus lágrimas. Cogió a Elsa de la manita y la llevó adentro de aquella gran mansión. Desde ese instante, todo empezó para Elsa.

Todos estaban ansiosos, habían sentido la presencia de la "Sombra Lunar" y el del "Zorro de Fuego" afuera de las instalaciones. Todo era más que tenso, pues aparte de ser la presentación del líder del clan, sería la vista al primer niño nacido entre el clan. La guerra no era un el mejor momento para procrear, además de que muchos de los integrantes de dicho grupo estaba aún en su plena juventud, como en sus ciento cincuenta o doscientos años. Las tres sombras, apenas sintieron la presencia de Renee, fueron directo a la entrada, en cuestión de segundos, al celular de Shego llegó un mensaje pidiendo que levantarán la ilusión óptica, pues ya tenía con ella al líder. La joven de cabellera negra gritó a todo pulmón que levantarán dicha ilusión. Los estómagos se encogieron, varias manos se empuñaron, los corazones latían a mil por hora. Era el momento, conocerían a quien sería su guía, su capitán, camarada, amigo, hermano y quien defendería a los Copos Oscuros hasta la muerte. Los nervios estaban a flor de piel, los guardias -ocultos entre las sombras- tan sólo observaban, sabían que aquella niña que cargaba no podía ser la hija de su líder, pues su presencia era extraña, pero no quitaban la posibilidad de que una chica fuese su líder, que, al parecer de ellos, les daba por completo igual, después de todo, sus "jefes" eran mujeres.

La puerta se abrió.

El tiempo se detuvo por un segundo.

Silencio en el ambiente.

Renee apenas al entrar, soltó a Elsa y le advirtió con la mirada que permaneciera quieta, se puso frente a ella y, sin más, se arrodilló frente a su pequeña sobrina como hace siglos lo hizo ante su hermano y su esposa. Esa era la señal, aquella niña rubia era la heredera absoluta de todo. Kim y Bella no lo dudaron mucho, se inclinaron tal cual había hecho Renee; Shego aún estaba en estado de shock al darse cuenta a quien serviría, pero un jalón por parte de Kim y una mirada con el ceño fruncido de parte de la pelirroja le hizo captar que todos se estaba arrodillando; así que no tardó en imitar a todos. Los guardias aparecieron y, por ser los encargados de asegurar a la futura heredera, sólo se inclinaron poniendo su mano en su corazón. Todos los miembros, algunos impresionados, otros dándole igual, y unos pocos susurrando que aquella joven se parecía a la hermosa Regina, imitaron aquel acto. Estaban haciendo el juramento helado, o bien, así le había puesto Renee a aquella obra. Todos, absolutamente todos, los clanes tenían un juramento para con sus líderes, cuando estos cambiaban, se hacía una ceremonia donde todos los miembros juraban lealtad a su nuevo guía. Y los Copos Oscuros no iban a ser la excepción, si bien no era el mejor elaborado, si el que más sentimiento tenía, pues todos aquellos en serio le juraban lealtad de corazón a Elsa.

— Yo, Renee Arendelle, la Sombra Lunar, en representación del clan Copos Oscuros y de Eliot Foxfire, la Sombra de Fuego, juro obediencia, lealtad y mi vida a Elsa Arendelle Frozen, mi nueva líder. Te protegeré en todo momento y te guiaré, educaré y protegeré aunque tenga que entregar mi vida por ello. — Renee, cuando decía su juramento, en cierta parte sintió su corazón herido. No pudo proteger a su hermano ni a su mejor amiga.

La joven de cabello morado se paró, en ese momento comenzaba el show. Cada sombra rendía juramento al líder, dependiendo del rango de la sombra, era el lugar que obtenía para hablar. La primera, por ser la de mayor rango, era obviamente Renee.

— Yo, Bella Beast, la Sombra Administrativa, en representación del clan Copos Oscuros, te juro obediencia, lealtad y mi vida, Elsa Aredelle Frozen. Te guiaré en las cuestiones administrativas, te ayudare a mantener a flote el clan, seré tu maestra, tu consejera, amiga y siempre te cuidaré. — Juró Bella parándose al igual que Renee, ella igual se sintió mal al decir su último juramento como las otras tres que le seguirían, pues falló tal y como todos.

— Yo... eh... Shego... — Miró nerviosamente a todos lados, hasta que no se topó con los ojos verdes de Kim no pudo hablar bien. — Yo, Shein Go, la Sombra Verde, en representación del clan Copos Oscuros, te juro obediencia, lealtad y mi vida, Elsa Aredelle Frozen. Te guiaré en la batalla, te enseñaré las artes de pelea de tus ancestros, tanto vampíricos como los de los Hombres Lobo, haré que tu cuerpo sea tu arma, lucharé a tu lado cuando sea necesario, daré mi vida para proteger la tuya en el campo de batalla y no permitiré a nadie burlarse de tu debilidad.

— Yo, Kimberly Ann Possible, la Sombra Estratega, en representación del clan Copos Oscuros, te juro obediencia, lealtad y mi vida, Elsa Aredelle Frozen. Te enseñaré todo sobre el arte de la guerra, te diré la clave para acabar con cada ser en la tierra, te instruiré en el manejo de las trampas y jamás caerás en una de la cual no sepas escapar. Tendré siempre un plan para poder protegerte. — Al finalizar Kim, todos los miembros se pararon al instante.

— ¡Larga vida a Elsa Arendelle Frozen! ¡Larga vida a las Sombras Frías! — Gritaron los miembros del clan al unísono.

— Para proteger al débil. — Inició Renee, Elsa lo sabía, el lema de su familia.

— Para... — Empezó algo nerviosa. — Para curar al herido. Los Copos Oscuros siempre serán su arma y escudo. Jamás permitiremos que los más fuertes se aprovechen de los débiles. No pasáremos por alto las injusticias y nuestra mente abierta será nuestra guía. Los Copos Oscuros siempre velaremos por aquellos a quienes les tachan de fenómenos, por aquellos cuyos padres les dieron la espalda por únicos, por aquellos que tienen las llaves del futuro.

Renee se acercó a su sobrina, la tomó entre sus brazos y la cargó. Elsa taba confundida, tenía cierta noción de que ella pertenecía a ese clan, que por ser la mayor debía ocuparse de él y sobre los otros clanes; pero jamás se imaginó que sus deberes empezarían tan rápido. Ver a tanta gente arrodillarse ante ella y jurarle lealtad lo único que logró fue una idea más arraigada en Elsa de que debía dar lo mejor, ahora no sólo tenía a Anna para proteger -aunque era su mayor prioridad-, sino que todo un clan contaba ahora con ella. «Tu madre me pidió que te hicieras cargo del clan», esas palabras resonaban en la joven mente de Elsa, ¿que debía hacer un líder? Jamás le preguntó a su padre, sólo sabía que iba a las reuniones de los clanes con la alta sociedad. ¿Cómo debía actuar? ¿Debía decir algo? ¿Dar las gracias? No lo sabía, después de todo, era una pequeña niña cuyos padres habían muerto hace tan sólo ocho o nueve horas y ya estaba tomando posesión del puesto que era de su padre. Una pequeña niña no podría con tan carga emocional sin sufrir algún daño psicológico, y Elsa, a pesar de ser más que humana, no era la excepción.

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

Los años pasaron para ambas hermanas, Elsa creció en un mundo de sombras, lleno de reglas, sin distinción alguna entre el día y la noche, llevando a su cuerpo hasta fronteras impensables y aprendió, para su bien o mal, que ella debía ser un chico; con el tiempo le había cogido cierto desde a que le dijeran "niña", ya que gracias a los libros leídos, aprendió a identificar aquel género como débil en la sociedad. Shego y Kim se volvieron las primeras amigas y, con el tiempo, algo similar a hermanas mayores para Elsa, pues eran con las que "jugaba" más seguido. Bella, para la joven Elsa, fue la mejor maestra que jamás pudo obtener, gracias a ella pudo tener una presentación exitosa ante las cabezas de los clanes que fue tan sólo dos meses después del juramento. La joven rubia dejó de lado las muñecas y vestidos para enfocarse en las armas y pantalones, su armario estaba lleno de trajes victorianos color azul oscuro, por capricho de Renee, había mantenido el pelo largo y siempre trenzado, sus facciones pasaron a ser un tanto más masculinas pero, si se le venía más detenidamente, era notable el género con el que nació, pero por ser pequeña, no tenían que sufrir -aún- por ocultar algunas otras cosas. El problema llegó cuando cruzó la etapa de la pre-adolescencia, y no porque Elsa se convirtiese en una chica problemas, no, al contrario, se volvió la líder que todos querían que fuera; pero todos sabían que había llegado la hora de sus primeras transformaciones, y eso, no era nada bonito. Elsa se tornó más que violenta por las noches, se transformaba sin querer y rompía todo a su paso; Shego y Kim tenían que tener cuidado con ella cuando la entrenaban, no tanto porque las fuera a herir a ellas, sino por temor a que Elsa se transformara y rompiera todo; Bella, quien sufrió más por los cambios tan violentos de carácter de la joven, se limitó a explicarle aquella etapa que asustaba tanto a Elsa.

Cuando Elsa alcanzó la madura edad de trece años, Renee la llevó de viaje por tres meses al rededor del mundo, conoció y exploró nuevas cosas haciéndole olvidar aquel carácter tan frívolo que había adquirido en esa etapa tan difícil para un Hombre Lobo, ella igual había pasado por eso. En aquel viaje, la joven rubia aprendió muchas cosas, sobre todo de su mundo, pero a pesar de que los años pasaban, aún sentía el peso de la culpa para con Anna. Ella debía estar ahí, a su lado, conociendo aquel hermoso mundo al que ambas pertenecían. Pero no. También con esos años había aprendido una valiosa lección: La guerra seguía, quizá ya no tan palpable, pero seguía ahí. Los Caballeros Templarios habían ya amenazado a su clan en más de una ocasión desde que ella estuvo al mando; recordaba perfectamente que el primer atentado fue para con una joven vampiresa de medianos recursos, habían encontrado su cenizas en su casa con la leyenda de "acabaremos con todos, primero con los impuros". Luego fue a un joven Hombre Lobo, encontraron su cuerpo a la mitad del bosque, su clan estaba en la mira y si sabían quién era realmente ella, su hermana también. Era mejor dejarlo todo así.

Anna, por el contrario a Elsa, vivió los años sabiendo que apenas salía el sol, debía levantarse, cuando anochecía, se escondía para poder ver a su hermana, ya jamás pasaba tiempo con ella. La pelirroja creció en un entintó humano, las figuras que ella reconocía como "madre" y "padre", eran las de Renee y Eliot, Anna había olvidado por completo el accidente de "carro" de sus padres, aún tenía ese amor por ellos, pero a quienes veía como a tales era a sus tíos. La joven Anna vivía con el misterio de porque su tía Renee siempre se llevaba a Elsa todas las noches, su tío le contestaba que no se preocupara, que sólo iban a dar una vuelta; con el paso del tiempo, dejó aquello de lado imaginando que su tía y Elsa debían estar en una clase de club o algo así al cual ella no podía asistir por ir de día a la escuela. Las únicas veces que lograba ver a su hermana mayor eran en los días de entrega de notas, días en los cuales Anna la trataba de evitar a toda costa, ella sabía que Elsa era una genio talentosa a pesar de que estudiara con un tutor privado, y ella, bueno, apenas pasaba matemáticas con una nota más que pobre. Anna también fue testigo de los cambios que sintió Elsa en su adolescencia, desde escuchar ruidos extraños provenir desde su alcoba, hasta escuchar rasguños en las paredes, cuando le interrogó por aquello a su confidente -su tío Eliot-, le respondió que Elsa tenía un perro encerrado en su cuarto y que, para que Renee no se molestara, lo mantenía oculto y que sólo lo llevaba a su habitación por las noches.

Cuando Elsa cumplió los quince, llegó el momento de su presentación a la sociedad. Para eso, tuvo que hacerse una transformación más que feroz ocultado ya sus visibles pechos que empezaban a aumentar de tamaño, se vistió con uno de sus tantos trajes a la medida color azul marino, se amarró su trenza y se echó todo el pelo para atrás. Parecía un joven de época. Primero debía ir a la central para la junta que se llevaría a cabo para saber cómo actuaría y cuál sería el plan a escoger. Esperó a que Anna se durmiera para salir, tomó una bolsa de sangre que bebió hasta el fondo para que por lo menos sus instintos vampíricos no estuvieran a flor de piel (como normalmente estaban los lobunos), salió a la entrada donde se encontró con su tía, se despidió de su tío y subieron a un automóvil que habían comprado recientemente para dirigirse a la central de los Copos Oscuros donde los esperaban y las cuatro sombras. Al llegar, amabas jóvenes se dirigieron a la sala de juntas para encontrarse Kim y Shego labio a labio. Amabas suspiraron, eso ya no era nada nuevo para las dos chicas, aunque la primera vez que Elsa las encontró en tal situación les había hecho pasar el momento más incómodos de sus semi-inmortales vidas.

— Shego, baja a Kim de la mesa. — Ordenó Renee mientras se quitaba su gabardina roja y la ponía en su silla.

— Pero, pero... — Empezó a quejarse la joven de negra cabellera.

— Pero nada, bájala, tenemos cosas que discutir, hoy es la gran noche. — Se escuchó una pequeña risita por parte de Elsa, había descubierto que le divertía que Renee regañase a la inusual pareja. — ¿Dónde está Bella?

— ¡Aquí! — Gritó la mencionada acomodándose el cabello y parte de la ropa.

— ¿A caso hoy fue el día de las "parejas felices"? — Interrogó con cierto aire de ironía la mujer de cabello púrpura.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Quiso saber Bella, pues el hecho de que estuviera en ese estado es que se le había hecho tarde por asuntos laborales.

— Nada. Vamos a iniciar la junta.

La mesa de reuniones era redonda, cada quien tenía su propia silla, en la parte superior tenían una imagen representando a cada sombra. La silla de Renee tenía un lobo blanco, la de Elsa una luna eclipsando al sol, la de Shego una llama verde, la de Bella un libro de pasta negra, la de Kim sus iniciales "KP" en color verde y Eliot un zorro en llamas. Pero esas no eran todas las sillas. Pegadas a una pared, juntas, se podían apreciar dos más: Una con el sello de un sol y en el centro un lobo perteneciente a Raymond y, la otra, con una luna llena y un vampiro en su centro, perteneciente a Regina. No habían querido quitar aquellas sillas pues sentían que sería una falta a la memoria de ambos, querían que estuviesen en todas las reuniones a pesar de ya no habitar en este mundo.

— De acuerdo... — La Sombra de más alto rango se paró y tomó unos papeles que tenía en la mesa. — Hoy, como saben, es la presentación oficial de Elsa según el acuerdo tomando entre las cabezas de los cuatro clanes. El motivo de la junta de hoy es para saber quién estará con ella en la presentación. ¿Voluntarios? — Renee miró a todas deteniéndose primero en Shego.

— A mí no me mires, _Wolf-woman_, ni Kim ni yo podemos presentar nuestros traseros en la alta sociedad, nos quemarían vivas si no supieran que estamos con ustedes. Ya saben cómo son de anticuados. — Argumentó la pelinegra mientras movía sus manos.

— Tía Renee, ¿por qué no me acompañas tú? — Sugirió Elsa algo tímida, aún le era difícil hablar en las juntas.

— No puedo, cuando estalló el movimiento de paz, me despojaron de mis derechos reales. No puedo mostrar mi cara en esos eventos. — Explicó la mujer tranquilamente. — Sólo nos quedas tú, Bella.

— ¿Yo? Renee, sabes que Adam y yo nos escapamos de nuestros clanes para... — Pero la lobuna no permitió que ella continuara.

— Eres la única que puedes entrar, tú eras una duquesa y tu pareja el descendiente semi-directo de su clan de Hombres Bestia. — Elsa no sabía muy bien la historia de Bella, sólo que ella y Adam habían escapado para unirse al movimiento.

— Yo... — La joven castaña miró a la pequeña rubia, la quería como una sobrina y, pues, no le podía negar nada. — Vale, hablaré con Adam e iremos. La protegeré y le diré como debe actuar si se le olvida.

Concluida la junta, Bella se dirigió a su hogar a cambiarse por el mejor vestido que tenía, era un amarillo con adornos de rosas en las solapas, un escote adecuado y las mangas le caían graciosamente por los brazos. Después de una pequeña chala con Adam, su pareja, ambos terminaron de arreglarse y salieron en dirección a la reunión de los clanes. En estos años, la aristocracia nocturna había cambiado, poco a poco se estaba modernizando y los antiguos estatus que regían a la monarquía se estaban cambiando al poder monetario. Entre más dinero tenías, de más alto rango eras, pero no por eso le permitían la entrada a cualquiera, los exiliados (que eran la mayoría de los miembros de los Copos Oscuros) no podían presentarse ante esas reuniones porque les consideraban traidores. Las reuniones de los seres nocturnos normalmente se disfrazaban como grande eventos donde la gente de "negocios" se reunía, dejaban entrar a uno que otro humano para que no se sospechara nada de su existencia, la amenaza de los Caballeros Templarios era más tangible ahora, y entre más normal parecieran los seres de la noche, menos posibilidades de ser cazados por aquellos humanos tenían.

Bella, Elsa y Adam llegaron a la gran local donde se celebraría la fiesta en honor a Elsa. La joven rubia parecía todo un caballero, su tranza le caía por el hombro, su pelo todo hacía atrás, sus hombros empezaban a tornarse anchos gracias al constante ejercicio, su mirada estaba empezando a perder aquel aura infantil, vestía un elegante traje color azul oscuro, se veía realmente atractivo, sólo que a aquella imagen le faltaba algo. Una voz masculina. Pero eso era lo más irrelevante de todo, habían hecho correr el rumor de que el trauma del pequeño Elsa había sido tan grande que sus cuerdas vocales se agudizaron a tal punto que terminaron adquiriendo aquel femenino tono de voz. Cualquier cosa, ahí estaba Bella para confirmar el rumor que ella misma implantó. Adam miró con curiosidad a Elsa, él la había estado con ella en todas las lecciones, además de que lo habían usado para que Elsa no se sintiera tan sola en aquel mundo, para los ojos de la rubia, aquel hombre pelirrojo de ojos azules como los de ella era un amigo al que no le importó lastimarla de vez en cuando, sino fuera por él y por Shego, Elsa jamás hubiese aprendido a ser un chico.

Entraron a la locación, era más que enorme, había un gigantesco candelabro de cristal colgando en el centro del salón; todo al rededor era de un color dorado pulcro; las personas vestían con elegantes y caros trajes de la época; Elsa sintió el estímulo de sus sentidos al instante, olores, sonidos, presencias, todo era una bomba en el cerebro de la rubia. Bella percibió el nerviosismo que tantas nuevas cosas causaron en Elsa, así que sin pensarlo le cogió la mano y le dedicó una mirada dulce. La rubia, al ver aquellos cálidos ojos castaños, se tranquilizó un poco y, según como le había enseñado Kim, bloqueó parte de sus sentidos para que nada viniera a ella y nada saliera a su vez. Una muy buena estrategia para ocultarse de los Templarios o enemigo en general. Elsa fue guiada por Bella hasta el centro del banquete, sentía las miradas en su ser y las dudas empezaron a implantarse en su cabeza: ¿Había conseguido engañarlos?, ¿ahora que creció se notaría que ella era una chica?, ¿por qué la miraba tanto? Sus nervios le estaban haciendo malas jugadas a su mente, lo sabía, pero no podía dejar de seguirse bombardeando de interrogantes.

Cuando al fin llegaron al centro, pudo ver a Esmeralda Salem saludarla, Elsa le correspondió al saludo y, en cuestión de segundos, ya tenía a la morena junto a ella con un micrófono en mano. ¿En qué momento lo había tomado?

— ¿Hola, hola? Uno, dos; uno, dos. ¿Esta cosa está prendida? — Probaba el micrófono la bruja escuchándose a sí misma para verificar el sonido. — De acuerdo. Buenas noches a todos, soy Esmeralda Salem, dueña de la gran compañía de productos de belleza Salem. Gracias por venir a todos, incluyendo a los medios de comunicación.

Si alguna vez Elsa quiso salir corriendo, ese era uno de ellos. ¿¡Había medios de comunicación ahí!? En ese instante vio con horror varias cámaras que enfocaban todo, sus piernas empezaron a temblar, sentía arcadas, su, de por sí, blanca tez había adquirido un nuevo tono jamás visto. Quería huir. Miró a Bella con ojos suplicantes, pero la castaña se limitó a animarla a salir adelante. A veces Bella no conocía muy bien las reacciones de la pobre Elsa.

— Nos hemos reunido esta noche para la presentación del joven dueño de la multimillonaria empresa farmacéutica Arendelle. — Esmeralda, quien usaba un sensual vestido con un escote que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, tomó del brazo a Elsa y está le afirmó como había aprendido. — Les presento a Elsa Arendelle Frozen, mejor conocido como Els Arendelle Frozen, hijo mayor de los difuntos Raymond y Regina Arendelle Frozen, quienes fueron mis grandes amigos.

Esmeralda le pasó el micrófono a Elsa para que diera unas palabras, la joven garraspeo un poco agravando su tono de voz lo mejor que pudo. Tomó aire y alzó el aparato hasta la altura de sus labios. Estaba más que nerviosa, pero reunió el valor necesario para hablar.

— Mucho gusto, soy Elsa Arendelle Frozen, o mejor conocido como Els Arendelle Frozen, pues suena más masculino. — Trató de bromear la chica, sintió un alivio profundo al escuchar las risas de todos. — Es un honor poder estar aquí al fin y espero no causarles molestias a nadie por mi temprana edad. Quisiera darle las gracias a Esmeralda por hacer esta magnífica fiesta en mi honor, así que, gracias.

— No hay de que, lindura. — Contestó la bruja guiñándole el ojo a Elsa quien sólo asintió. Una cosa era parecer y actuar como un hombre y otra que le tuvieran que atraer las mujeres.

Después de aquella noche, todo se volvió rutinario para Elsa. Había superado su presentación en público, así que ya lo único que quedaba era acostumbrarse.

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

Tres años pasaron, ahora Elsa tenía la asombrosa edad de dieciocho años y Anna quince. Ambas hermanas se habían alejado más la una de la otra en ese tiempo, Anna no entendía el motivo por el cual su hermana siempre estaba ausente de noche y por qué siempre vestía de manera tan masculina, ¡era simplemente absurdo! Un día, antes de que Elsa saliera temprano para culminar ciertos asuntos, la confrontó y le preguntó si era lesbiana o algo por el estilo, para la ingenua mente de Anna, una mujer homosexual debía vestirse de chico. Elsa se echó a reír en ese mismo instante recordando a Kim y Shago, ninguna de las dos vestía como hombre y amabas eran más que deseadas en el clan, pero todos sabían que entre ellas dos había algo, así que mejor ni se entrometían a menos que quisieran acabar siendo golpeados por una de ambas. La rubia sólo palmeó la cabeza de su hermana pequeña y le confirmó que no, no era lesbiana, simplemente se debía vestir así; cuando Anna le interrogó por el motivo, Elsa simplemente la ignoró -como siempre- y salió de su hogar a quien sabe dónde. Anna suspiró frustrada, odiaba que Elsa le escondiera cosas, pero no podía hacer nada más de lo que ya hacía, después de todo, era la misma Elsa quien se alejaba de ella.

Elsa llegó por su propia cuenta a las instalaciones de los Copos Oscuros, cuando entró al campo que estaba antes de la entrada al edificio, lo primero que vio fue a un joven de veinte años de edad, tenía el cabello castaño y largo, una cicatriz en la barbilla y algo de vello le empezaba crecer, a su lado, echado, estaba un dragón negro con una montura. Aquel joven era Hiccup, uno de los protegidos de Elsa, le había conocido en su viaje cuando ella tenía trece y él quince, ambos de hicieron buenos amigos, Hiccup encontró en Elsa algo que jamás tuvo con los suyos, aceptación. La pequeña rubia, en ese entonces, le parecía bien todas las extrañas ideas que el tenía, jamás lo rechazó o pensó que fuera extraño. Hiccup venía de una pequeña tribu cazadora de dragones, eran contratados como mercenarios, pero, a él jamás le gustó aquello. Un día, mientras vaga sólo, encontró a una pequeña chica rubia que jugaba tranquilamente con un bebé dragón. Esa niña era Elsa y, gracias a ello, supo que sus ideas no eran tan descabelladas después de todo y el verdadero género de la líder del clan. Tanta fue la amistad que ambos forjaron que él le juró lealtad -y guardar el secreto de su feminidad- y, a cambio, Elsa le juró protección bajo su mando. Fue su primer protegido.

— Hey, hola Els, ¿qué tal tu día? — Preguntó el muchacho castaño.

— Nada novedoso, hoy Anna me preguntó si era lesbiana ya que me visto como hombre — Soltó como si nada la rubia y las carcajadas del chico no tardaron en salir.

— ¡¿Tú?! ¿¡Lesbiana!? — Otra carcajada. — ¡Preséntale a Shego y Kim! ¡Quizá y así si sepa diferenciar! Y en ese caso, serías gay.

— Que no te escuchen o te echaran con todo y dragón. — Bromeó Elsa mientras contenía una risa. — ¿Ya arreglaste todo con Astrid?

— ¿Con quién? — Elsa se quedó mirándolo un rato, desvió la vista hacía donde la tenía su amigo y al toparse con unos rebeldes cabellos rojo fuego, todo cobró sentido para ella.

— ¡Hiccup, deja de mirar a Merida! — Le reprendió la joven.

— ¡No la estaba mirando! — Se defendió el chico.

— Ah, claro, y he de suponer que este entrenando al aire libre, con ese top deportivo, ese short de licra corto y su cabello recogido no tiene nada que ver, ¿no? Mira, que puedo ser una chica, pero con los años he aprendido como piensan ustedes, casi siete años siendo educada como un varón debían tener sus frutos. — Habló la joven rubia con un tono sarcástico.

— ¡¿A caso no hoy es la entrega de notas de Anna?! ¡Vete a terminar tu trabajo para que puedas salir antes! — Le apresuró Hiccup ganándose una risita por parte de la rubia.

Elsa siguió su andar con una sonrisa en los labios, era muy fácil molestar a aquel joven. Pasó delante de una joven de pelo rojo que estaba golpeando a la nada, la saludó con un simple ademan de manos e ingresó al edificio. Aquella joven era Merida DunBroch, princesa del clan de los Osos, huyó de casa cuando a alcanzó la edad necesaria (dieciocho) para comprometerse, por azares del destino, terminó ante las puertas de la mansión de Elsa; Merida le contó a la joven rubia de catorce años todo lo que había pasado, ésta, sin dudarlo, le ofreció un refugio en el clan hasta que se arreglaran las cosas entre ella y su madre (el origen de sus problemas). Al fin de cuentas, Merida logró reconciliarse con su madre, pero también descubrió que su verdadero hogar estaba con Elsa y los suyos. Un años después de que Merida se uniera a los Copos Oscuros, le rindió juramento a Elsa y se volvió su segunda protegida, ahora ella estaba al exclusivo servicio de Elsa, así como Hiccup, y sólo ella podía ordenarles que hacer junto con las Sombra Frías, de ahí en fuera, disfrutaba de su estadía ahí.

La joven rubia caminó por el pasillo que la conducía hasta su oficina, habían puertas de ambos lados y, a su paso, pudo notar que una estaba abierta. Al pasar por enfrente, vio a una joven pareja: Ella de cabello castaño y corto, ojos verdes y una sonrisa inocente; y él, de barbaba, ojos castaños y una pícara sonrisa. Eugene y Rapunzel, sus últimos protegidos. Rapunzel era una humana cualquiera que tuvo la desdicha quedar huérfana al nacer, una bruja de no muy buenas intenciones la llevó donde ella para, así, lanzar un potente hechizos que haría su cabello crecer tan largo como la misma Rapunzel de los cuentos -he ahí la razón de su peculiar nombre-. Eugene era un alquimista que se dejó cegar por el dinero hasta que conoció a Rapunzel, después de un tiempo ambos se enamoraron y, pues, después de que Eugene -en ese tiempo llamado Flynn- rompiera el maleficio que pesaba sobre Rapunzel cortándole el pelo, fueron perseguidos por la bruja hasta que llegaron hasta una Elsa de diecisiete años quien les defendió como pudo, Flynn estaba la herido y Rapunzel más que asustada. Después de ese mal momento, ambos decidieron unirse a Elsa seis meses después de lo sucedido. Rapunzel por algún efecto secundario del hechizo había adquirido poderes, poderes que ahora Eugene le enseñaba a manejar.

Siguió caminado con una sonrisa en los labios, pues veía el progreso de Punzie con muy buenos ojos. Subió por unas escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta de su oficia, era enorme fabricada con caoba y con figuras lobunas y vampíricas, tomó el picaporte y lo giró. Debía acabar con esos informes rápido si quería ir por las notas de Anna. Apenas abrió su puerta, un gigantesco perro negro, de pelaje semejante a la textura del humo, ojos rojos, una cola esponjosa y dentadura que le provocaría envidia a los vampiros se le abalanzó encima y le empezó a lamer seguido por otro igual de color blanco, toda mascota era feliz al ver a su amo de regreso, y Olaf y Malvavisco, los perros infernales, no era la excepción. Se cuenta que los animales mágicos siempre están en busca de sus "almas gemelas", pero que son raros los que realmente la encuentran. Elsa y Olaf eran dos almas destinadas a estar juntas, lo sabían. Elsa encontró a Olaf en aquel viaje que hizo con su tía donde conoció a Hiccup, era un cachorrito apenas, se había escapado de su jauría junto con su hermano pequeño, Malvavisco; Elsa exploraba los alrededores de la gran mansión donde se quedaba con su tía, y, entre los arbustos, vio una especie de humo rojizo. Hecho bolita, acurrucados uno encima de otro, estaban ambos perros. Olaf había elegido a Elsa como su ama, y Malvavisco, a Anna, sólo que ésta jamás ha podido tener contacto con él, por obvias razones.

Después de que saludar a ambos perros, Elsa se dirigió a su escritorio donde se sentó, estaba hecho de metal y tenía papeles regados. Kim y Shego habían estado ahí de nuevo. Suspiró cansada, les había dicho en más de una ocasión que si querían "jugar", que no fuera en su oficina. «A veces me preguntó quién de nosotras es la mayor...», se dijo mentalmente mientras escuchaba dos palpitares nerviosas provenir de un armario donde guardaba las armas que le habían regalado con el tiempo. Siempre elegían el mismo lugar para esconderse. Las ignoró por completo, sólo estaba ahí para leer algunos informes que sus espías habían adquirido sobre los Última Noche y los Caballeros Templarios. Desde la noche del incidente de sus padres no habían vuelto a aparecer en el mapa, aún tenía en la mente la carta que le había entregado su tía el año pasado para leerla y, desde ese entonces, había trabajado más duro para volverse lo más cercano a un "hombre", ya que su orgullo -forjando con los años- no le permitía que sintieran lástima por ella. Ya que terminó de leer los papeles y ver que no habían vuelto atentar contra los suyos, se paró y ordenó un poco, antes de salir miró al "gran" escondite de Shego y Kim.

— Si van a usar mi oficina para jugar, limpien todo y acomoden... — Y diciendo eso, se alejó de la oficina.

Salió de la central de los Copos Oscuros, el sol estaba en su punto más alto, a pesar de que su sangre de Hombre Lobo le permitía salir en el día, no impedía que su piel ardiese si pasaba mucho tiempo bajo el astro rey. Se metió las manos en la bolsa de la gabardina que traía y emprendió caminata, debía ir a la escuela de Anna. El día era el mejor que podía pedir, cielo despejado con voluminosas nubes blancas que parecían algodones de azúcar, la brisa fresca del verano se estrellaba contra su pálida cara, miró al cielo y quiso extender sus alas y volar, pero sabía que si hacía eso, terminaría sin alas. Suspiró profundamente y siguió su andar, debía llegar pronto. Las miradas estaban en ella, lo sabía, siempre que salía era lo mismo: Olor a humano en todas partes, chicas cuyas hormonas podía olfatear a distancia, chicos que emanaban testosterona gracias a su presencia por pensar que era un rival... Nada novedoso. Para ignorara aquellos factores decidió enfocarse en asuntos laborales: En tres días más se daría una fiesta que organizó nada más y nada menos que Esmeralda para reunir a los jóvenes solteros -incluido ella- para que empezaran a recibir ofertas de compromiso. «Demonios... no quiero ir...», pensó Elsa sin fijarse por donde iba, «si voy tendré que interactuar con alguna chica, y hasta donde yo sé, eso sólo se le da a Kim y Shego... ¡Esto será difícil!» gritó internamente antes de que un grito la sacara de sus pensamientos.

¡Hoy era oficialmente el peor día de su vida! ¡Primero se le hace tarde para ir a la escuela, luego debía llevar a su hermana a la suya propia y ahora unos dementes le estaban asaltando! ¡Bien hecho, Jackson Overland Frost! ¡Te has ganado el premio al peor día de tu vida!, o bien eso pensaba el joven Jack mientras veía como cinco grandulones con cuchillo en mano se le acercaban. Jackson, mejor conocido como Jack, era un joven promedio, no tenía ningún talento especial ni habilidad, su cabello era castaño, su piel algo morena, unas pecas se podían apreciar en su cara y sus ojos eran de un bello color azul. Vivía una vida modesta con su madrina Adha quien era la mujer más enérgica y feliz del mundo y su padrino Bunnymund, al hombre más sarcástico y serio que jamás había conocido, nunca conoció a sus padres y sólo tenía a una hermana pequeña como único familiar, así que la vida de Jackson era de lo más monótona del mundo. A excepción de algo. Jamás se había enfermando, no sabía lo que era sangrar y jamás ha visto a un doctor en su vida, pero estos detalles le tenían sin cuidado, y menos ahora que unos cinco delincuentes le estaban a punto de quitar lo poco que llevaba en el bolsillo. Jack era reconocido por sus bromas y saber pelear cuando era necesario, pero en esa ocasión, sabía que las llevaba de perder.

Gritó, gritó con todas sus fuerzas antes de abalanzarse contra uno de ellos, no iba a permitirse golpear por nada ni nadie a pesar de que sabía que él perdería. Pero lástima que no fue así. Sólo avanzó unos metros con el puño cerrado antes de que dos de los cinco que lo rodeaban lo tomaron de los brazos y lo dejaron a merced de los demás. Cerró los ojos y alzó el rostro, si iban a masacrarlo, sería con la frente en alto. Pero jamás llegó un golpe, jamás sintió algún dolor, al contrario, percibió como sus brazos eran liberados, eso le pareció realmente extraño. Abrió los ojos y, ante él, apareció un chico con una hermosa cabellera rubia amarrada en una trenza, tenía el ceño fruncido, usaba un traje color negro con una gabardina de igual color; sus ojos eran de un hermoso color azul claro, semejante al hielo e igual de fríos; su tez era blanca pálida, y, por simple vista, parecía ser tersa; era notoriamente más alto que él, quizá por una o dos cabezas; una espalda menuda con hombros anchos, de seguro hacía ejercicio. Sus movimientos eran graciosos y sublimes, como si pelear fuera parte de él, parecía todo un maestro. Jack no se dio cuenta, pero se embelesó viendo a aquel chico pelar y defenderlo, nadie lo había hecho, él siempre tenía que pelar sus propias batallas, jamás alguien había luchado por él hasta ahora. Y, aunque no lo percibía, ser protegido le gustaba.

Elsa al escuchar el grito viró la cabeza en dirección del sonido, observó, como en cámara lenta, como un joven de pelo castaño se dirigía con el puño en alto al líder de lo que parecía una banda de delincuentes, sólo lo contempló avanzar unos metros antes de que dos vándalos lo sujetaran por dentaras y lo dejaran a voluntad de los otros tres. La joven rubia frunció el ceño, ver aquella escena le daba más que irá, la sangre que corría por sus venas le impedían ver algo así y pasarlo por alto. Corrió hacía ellos cuidando de usar sólo la necesaria para parecer un humano normal, se encargó primero de los dos sujetos que tenían sujetado al pobre chico, bastó una tacleada con patada para noquear a los dos; se puso delante del joven castaño e inició el análisis que Shego le había enseñado. Ya era hora de poner a prueba sus habilidades de pela con alguien más quienes no fueran sus amigas, casi hermanas mayores. Como Kim siempre le decía, esperó a que el oponente (en este caso los tres delincuentes) atacaran primero. La pelea fue realmente sencilla, ya estaba acostumbrada a la velocidad sobrehumana de la pelinegra y la pelirroja, así que los movimientos de los tres robustos bandidos eran sumamente lentos para el ojo entrenado de Elsa. Bastó una serie de golpes para que salieran corriendo. Que patéticos, después de todo, eran humanos.

La joven rubia se limpió las manos en sus pantalones, las tenía sudadas y eso le provocaba asco, una cosa era fingir ser un hombre y otra cosa dejar ciertas cosas femeninas de lado. Se giró sobre sus talones para contemplar mejor al chico, era realmente pequeño, o bien, para ella si, su cabello le llegaba al cuello; físicamente era delgado, no parecía tener mucha masa muscular; lo miró de pies a cabeza y se percató de que era de la misma escuela donde estudiaba Anna. Le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a pararse ya que estaba de rodillas en el suelo, pobre chico, debió estar asustado, pesaba Elsa.

— Oye... ¿estás bien? — Interrogó la rubia con aquella voz masculina que había perfeccionado con los años.

— Yo... ¡No necesitaba ayuda! — Contestó bruscamente Jack parándose de sopetón.

— ¿Eh? — Exclamó Elsa arqueando sus cejas.

— ¡Que no necesitaba ayuda! ¡Tenía todo bajo control! — Repitió Jackson indignado, su orgullo masculino estaba dañando.

— Oye, sólo quería ayudar... — Dijo amablemente Elsa, poniendo sus manos en alto para calmarlo.

— ¿¡A caso te pedí ayuda!? — Elsa negó con la cabeza. — ¡¿Ves?! ¡Ahora todos pensarán que soy sólo un payaso y que no afrento mis problemas!

— Te estaban asaltando...

— ¿¡Y!? ¡No me importa! — Ay, el orgullo, a veces buenos y a veces malo.

— Como sea, eres estudiante de la escuela The Crystal's Snowflakes, ¿no? — Quiso cambiar de tema la rubia.

— Si, ¿por? — Se interesó Jack, su colegio no era el más destacado de todos.

— Mi hermana menor va en ese colegio, de hecho, me dirijo a recoger sus notas... Por cierto, ¿por qué no estás ahí? — Preguntó Elsa.

— Voy tarde, ¿sí? Sólo eso. — Jack puso sus manos en su nuca y empezó a caminar seguido por Elsa. — ¿Quién es tu hermana?

— Se llama Anna, es una lindura... Tiene un hermoso cabello rojo con un lindo mechón rubio platino, una sonrisa encantadora, pequeñas y coquetas pecas en su carita de ángel... — Inició su infinita descripción Elsa, si algo sabían todos en el clan, era el de no pregúntale por Anna a menos que quisieras escuchar casi toda su biografía.

— Ah, la pecosa hiperactiva. — Soltó Jack como si nada.

— No le digas así a mi hermanita. — Elsa parecía escupir ácido con aquellas palabras, Jack sintió el peligro así que dejó el tema por la tranquilidad de ambos.

— ¿Y, cómo te llamas? — Dijo la pregunta al aire sin importarle la respuesta.

— Puedes decirme Els. — Respondió Elsa ya acostumbrada a aquel sobrenombre. — ¿Y tú?

— Soy Jackson Overland Frost, dime Jack Frost.

— Me gusta más Jackson, es más formal... — Comentó Elsa haciendo reír a Frost.

— Eres un chico bastante extraño... ¿Cuántos años tienes? — La plática era fluida, algo extraño para Jack, pues casi nadie se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra.

— Dieciocho, los acabo de cumplir. — Contestó amablemente la rubia.

— Ya, yo tengo dieciséis. — Dijo el castaño fijándose que su escuela estaba ya cerca, la podía ver a uno cuantos metros más. — ¿Por qué cargas el pelo largo? Pareces mujer.

Ese comentario le erizó la piel a Elsa, ¿parecía mujer? ¡¿Ella parecía mujer?! No, no podía, no debía, pero, ¿y si, sí? ¿Y si, no? Luego tendría que hablar con su tía para mejorar su físico y volverlo más masculino, aunque eso significase cortase el cabello, cosa que no le agradaba mucho, era lo único que podía conservar gracias a que Renee se había negado a que se lo cortasen.

— A-A mi tía le gusta que lo mantenga largo... — Contestó algo nerviosa la chica. — ¿T-Tu en serio crees que parezco una c-c-chica?

— Que va, camarada, estaba jugando. A leguas se ve lo machote que eres, de seguro ese pelo largo ayuda a atraer chicas. — Le respondió de corazón Jack, pues lo único que tenía de chica era el cabello y algunas facciones del rostro.

— Vale, gracias, Jackson. — En serio, le agradecía aquello.

— De nada, Els.

Jack se paró frente a la entrada de su escuela, ya habían llegado, se puso cara a cara con su nuevo conocido y le extendió la mano.

— Vale, Els, aquí nos separamos. Por favor, a la próxima que me veas en aprietos, no te metas. — Elsa miró la mano de Jack y la estrechó con una sonrisa en la cara.

— Nos vemos, Jackson.

Aquella sonrisa, aquella sonrisa tan linda impactó de sobremanera al pobre de Jack, pues en cuestión de segundos se separó de Elsa y salió corriendo. Aquel chico si parecía una chica después de todo, por lo menos, su sonrisa. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente alejado, movió su cabeza con violencia quitándose la idea de aquella sonrisa tan atractiva, de seguro ya estaba delirando por no haber desayunado, si, eso, ya estaba empezando a alucinar cosas, él no podía encontrar a un hombre atractivo, por dios, ¡él era un chico! ¡se fijaba en chicas! Lo mínimo que pudo hacer fue dejar el tema de lado y dirigirse a la cafetería, necesitaba comer algo ¡y rápido! Sino, de seguro empezaría a decir que el rosa era el mejor color del mundo y que Hello Kitty domeñaría el mudo con su ternura.

Elsa vio como Jack se desprendía de su apretón de manos y salía corriendo despavorido, de seguro tenía alguna clase o algo así, ella siempre tuvo de tutora a Bella, así que no sabía exactamente la función de una escuela. Miró el edificio que se erguía frente a ella, antes había sido una iglesia, pero fue remodelada para que fuera una escuela, una reja abierta permitía el libre acceso a las instalaciones, jardines era lo primero que veías al entrar, la escuela "The Crystal's Snowflakes" era uno de los más caros y pocos conocidos institutos privados. Al entrar al edifico principal, Elsa sintió las miradas de todas las chicas (y uno que otro chico) en ella, ya se había acostumbrado a eso, después de todo, era señal de que estaba haciendo bien su papel como "hombre". Se dirigió hasta las oficinas administrativas para pedir información de donde se recogerían las notas, la joven secretaria no le quitaba los ojos de encima y eso le llegó a incomodar, así que apenas tuvo la información necesaria, agradeció con amabilidad y salió de ahí tan rápido como un humano promedio lo haría.

La joven rubia se dirigía al salón donde le habían indicado recoger las notas de Anna, era la primera vez que ella entraba a ese instituto para recibir las notas de su hermana, así que todo era muy nuevo. Cuando entró al salón, notó a las miles de señoras quienes la veían con curiosidad, era extraño ver a un chico en las reuniones, ¡y sus caras cambiaron de la curiosidad al asombro cuando se supieron que aquel chico iba en representación de una estudiante! Para Elsa, aquello ya era más que común; se sentó en el lugar más apartado y esperó pacientemente a que todas las señoras se juntaran para iniciar la entrega de notas. Cuando todas las mujeres se reunieron, el titular del grupo de donde estaba Anna, empezó a darles una pequeña junta sobre la manera de trabaje de los alumnos y cosas que a Elsa le parecían insignificantes. Ya después del parloteo, al que la rubia no prestó atención, esperó a que el titular dijera los apellidos de su hermana para pararse, coger el papel donde tenían impreso las calificaciones de su hermana y salió de lugar. Al estar cambiando por los pasillos, decidió examinar el desempeño académico de su hermana, estaba tan absorta leyendo el papel que no se fijó por donde iba y terminó chocando con alguien.

— ¡Hey! — Esa voz, reconocería aquella voz donde sea.

— ¿Anna? — Salió de la garganta de Elsa en un hilo de voz.

— ¿Elsa? — Cuestionó la pelirroja alzando la vista para toparse con el robusto cuerpo de su hermana mayor. — ¡Elsa!

La felicidad que sentía la pequeña de las hermanas era indescriptible, sabía que Elsa iba a recoger sus notas, pero siempre la evitaba por sus nada buenas calificaciones, a excepción de esa vez, puesto que había salido mejor que nunca antes, además de que sólo salía en muy pocas ocasiones y todas cuando el sol estaba ya escondido. La contempló un rato, vestía un elegante traje con una gabardina, si Anna no supiera el verdadero género de su hermana, juraría que ante ella estaba el chico más apuesto que jamás había visto en su vida, pero ese pensar no duró mucho.

— Eh... Hola. — Saludó cohibida la rubia, entre sus planes no estaba el encontrase a su hermana.

— ¡Hola! — Le correspondió el saludó la pequeña Anna mientras la abraza.

— ¡Hey, Anna! ¿No vas a presentar a ese galán que tienes entre tus brazos? — Se escuchó una voz, era la mejor "amiga" de Anna, Vanessa.

— ¿Galán? Pero si ella es... — Pero la explicación de la pelirroja fue interrumpida por una voz masculina.

— Lo siento, Anna, me tengo que ir. — La pequeña se quedó más que asombrada ante el rotundo cambio de voz de su hermana mayor. — Un gusto, soy el hermano mayor de Anna.

La joven de ojos azules y pecas estaba a punto de reprochar, pero Elsa fue más rápida y la miró a sus ojos directamente, su ojo izquierdo de tiñó de un color rojo y su iris se alargó asemejando al de un felino. Lección número uno: cuando un vampiro ha bebido de una persona, inmediatamente adquiere el poder de controlar o alterar ciertas cosas, en este caso, el hecho de que alguna vez vio a Elsa en la escuela e implantó un pequeño recuerdo falso donde en realidad se había topado con "Els", un "primo" lejano que ella quería como un hermano mayor. Después de que su dominio mental terminara, se dio media vuelta, susurró un «lo siento» y salió de lugar. No le gustaba jugar con la mente de su hermana menor, de hecho, evitaba a cualquier costo hacerlo, por eso no permitía que pasará tiempo con ella o, tan siquiera, viera los canales de negocios pues, casi siempre, ella aparecía ahí como un hombre y no como la hermana que le gustaba vestirse como uno. Aún con el peso de aquel acto, salió del edifico sintiendo la mirada de alguien desde lo lejos, pero al percibir que era sólo un simple e insignificante humano, le restó importancia, tenía que llegar a la central para entrenar con Shego y Kim, estudiar con Bella, organizar todo para la próxima fiesta donde ella sería la invitada de honor por ser su décimo octavo aniversario de vida y, por último, hablar sobre la nula actividad de los Última Noche, tema que le era más que preocupante.

Desde la ventana de su aula de clases, Jack contemplaba a aquel joven que lo había ayudado. A su mente vino aquella sonrisa tan ligera y confianzuda, movió su cabeza de lado a lado de nuevo, debía dejar de pensar en eso, ¿y qué mejor manera para hacerlo que ver a la joven que lo estaba volviendo loco? Si bien no era amor, Jack sentía una tremenda atracción por Mavis, la chica gótica que creía en vampiros, hombres lobo y cosas así de extrañas. Cuando la vio supo que ella era para él, cabello negro como la misma noche, ojeras que eran gracias a las noches de insomnio leyendo, aquella energía que parecía poseerla cuando encontraba algo nuevo en internet y cosas así. Se sentó en su escritorio y la contempló un rato, era la feminidad en versión oscura, así debía de ser, él era un chico y debía sentir atracción por las chicas, no por otros chicos, no es que tuviera algo contra los homosexuales ni nada por el estilo, pero él estaba más que seguro de su sexualidad, es más, desde que era un pequeño niño ya sabía que se iba a casar con la mujer más hermosa y fémina del mundo, tendría muchos hijos y sería feliz a su lado.

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o

Ya era de noche, Elsa estaba trabajando en la oficina de su mansión, hacía horas que Anna había llegado de la escuela preguntándole sobre "Els" y diciéndole que había invitado a un "amigo" a casa, eso le pareció realmente extraño a la joven rubia ya que Anna jamás llevaba amigos a la mansión, pero le restó importancia. Miró los documentos que tenía entre las manos, la mayoría sobre la empresa de su familia. Como detestaba el papeleo administrativo, y eso que la mayoría lo hacía Bella. Se quitó los lentes que usaba, a pesar de ser más que un humano, su vista no estaba hecha para ver letritas y cosas así, ni que fuera parte del clan de las bruja, su vista era pa la total oscuridad, para ver hasta el más mínimo movimiento, para detectar enemigos y no posibles fraudes o robos en papel. Con sus dedos se talló los ojos, le ardían, los dejó unos minutos cerrados antes de volver a abrirlos, debía descansar por lo menos una noche. Mientras se paraba, escuchó su celular sonar, lo cogió y desbloqueó para darse cuenta que era una notificación de una aplicación de noticias que tenía. Por curiosidad, abrió la notificación y le hubiese dado un infarto de no ser casi inmortal. Había un extraño eclipse lunar donde aquel astro blanco se volvía rojo. «Cuando el cielo esté de rojo, iré por ti», aquellas palabras calaron en fondo de su ser y, casi al instante, sintió una presencia que, a pesar de los años, reconocía a la perfección.

Anna.

Tenía que sacarla de la casa, de inmediato, ¡ya! Con su velocidad sobrehumana, salió corriendo de su despacho en dirección a la recámara de su hermana menor. Atravesó media mansión en segundos hasta llegar con la enorme puerta de madera con detalles de flores tallados en ésta, debía entrar, cogió el picaporte y trató de abrir, pero estaba cerrado. ¡Maldición! ¡Eso debía ser un chiste! No tuvo más remedio que forzar la puerta, de una patada la derribó sin mucho esfuerzo. Lo que vio la dejó helada: Anna estaba siendo agarrada por el cuello a unos cinco centímetros del suelo por una figura encapuchada, en su rostro se venía la falta de oxígeno y su desesperación por tratar de pedir ayuda, pero sus cuerdas vocales estaban siendo obstruidas también. Elsa se quedó estática por unos segundos, analizando la situación, pero no contó con mucho tiempo antes de que el hombre que tenía a Anna aprisionada virase la cara y se encontrara con los azulinos ojos de Elsa, aquella mirada verde del vampiro enemigo fue como un balde de agua fría para la rubia. Debía hacer algo, moverse o algo así, no podía quedarse estática como cuando era pequeña.

— Oh, así que tú eres... la rubia... Veo que has hecho un buen trabajo con tu físico, pareces casi un hombre. "Casi". — Se burló el vampiro soltado a Anna y dejándola caer.

— Olaf, Malvavisco. — Susurró Elsa en voz más que baja.

Apenas terminó de llamar a los dos perros infernales que estaba a su servicio, se arrodilló y, con la mano abierta, golpeó el suelo como le había enseñado Bella. Se había preparado para este momento. En el hermoso piso de mármol rojo, se abrió un agujero negro del cual salían rayos de una tonalidad carmín, como si fueran fantasmas, ambos perros emergieron de las profundidades con cara de pocos amigos, gruñían al extraño y mostraban sus caninos filosos y listos para desgarrar la carne de aquel vampiro.

— Malvavisco, llévate a Anna. — Demandó la joven rubia.

El perro de blanco pelaje miró a la rubia y después a su futura ama, sin dudarlo, aumentó su tamaño lo suficiente como para llevar en su lomo a la pelirroja ocre, se le acercó con una velocidad infernal, puso su hocico debajo del abdomen de la chica y la fue empujando hasta que quedó sobre su espalda, después salió corriendo y atravesó un portal que él mismo creó. Elsa ya lo había entrenado para esa situación. El vampiro vio con asombro como aquella niña que años atrás había usado como entretenimiento manejar a su antojo a una de las criaturas más poderosas e indomables del mundo, los perros infernales. Sonrió, sonrió con tan descaro que ni intento ocultarlo a Elsa, quien, mientras seguía viéndole, lo único que sintió fue ira. Ira que debía controlar si quería ganar aquella batalla.

— Vaya, vaya. Así que la niña tiene mascotitas... — Algo que con los años (gracias a Shego) había adquirido, era odiar que se dirigieran a ella con su propio género en un insulto. No es que le molestase ser mujer, pero odiaba que se lo recordaran, y más de esa manera.

— No soy una niñita... — Gruñó Elsa entre dientes. — Por tu culpa dejé de ser una para convertirme en un hombre. Así que, si quieres venir a por mí, te sugiero que pienses en mi como tal y no como la niña de hace años, porque no lo soy.

— Si, se nota a simple vista que no eres una niña... — El vampiro la miró de arriba para abajo tratando de imaginar las curvas que tendría. — Pero como dijiste, he venido a por ti y tu hermana, así que espero me hagas esto divertido. Niña.

— Olaf, vete. — Ordenó la joven rubia a su fiel mascota quien le miró con ojos suplicantes. — Anda, ve a cuidar a Anna... Confío en ti... Regresaré pronto.

El perro sólo se dio media vuelta y se ocultó entre las sombras, no iba a dejar a su ama. Elsa al ver que su fiel mascota se iba, volvió la mirada al vampiro, era el momento. La joven extendió su mano derecha, concentró toda su mente -sin dejar de ver al vampiro- en una figura en específico, una espada española cuyo filo era de un hermoso color obsidiana; alrededor de su mano empezaron a aparecer hermosos copos de nieve de color negro y rojos que, de poco a poco, se fueron fusionando creando así la figura de aquel hermoso sable que estaba en la mente de Elsa. Cuando al fin tuvo suficiente masa física, la joven rubia afirmó el arma y la puso boca al suelo; era extraño que un ser nocturno pudiera hacer uso del tipo de magia que una bruja o alquimista podía hacer, pero claro, aquella muchacha no era lo más normal que había. El uso de su magia era extendido, abarcaba la magia lunar -de los hombres lobo-, la magia de sangre -de los vampiros- y la magia ancestral -la de los alquimistas y las brujas-. Podía manejar tres de los infinitos poderes mágicos que había, y, para su fortuna, tres de los más poderosos.

Drácula contempló aquella acción y casi, sólo casi, se pudo contemplar el asombro en sus ojos. Debía matarla, debía asesinarla si no quería que aquella chica se interpusiera en los planes de su clan. Extendió sus alas, su cabello se tornó gris, sus ojos olivo adquirieron uno carmesí y sus colmillos acariciaron su labio inferior. Iba a ir con todo. Enseguida se abalanzó sobre aquella mujer, según él, iba tan rápido que le sería imposible que lo viera. Gran error. Shego y Kim habían hecho un bien trabajo con Elsa entrenando sus ojos, pues los movimientos de aquel vampiro eran de lo más visibles para la joven, sólo tuvo que moverse un poco a la izquierda para evitar el ataque y que Drácula se impactara contra la pared y llegase hasta tres habitaciones más adelante. Elsa tenía una pequeña ventaja sobre aquel sujeto: No sólo conocía sobre su mundo, también sobre los descubrimientos humanos y en esta rama cabía la física. A la velocidad que él iba, sería prácticamente imposible dar una vuelta.

El vampiro enemigo se enojó, jamás nadie se había burlado de él de semejante forma, lo que había pensado sería una pelea entretenida terminó dañando su orgullo. Y por una mujer. Eso le hizo hervir la sangre. Se paró y, de nuevo, volvió a envestir contra la rubia quien, tan sólo, alzó su espada en el justo momento para que el filo cortase limpiamente el cuello de Drácula. La pelea que tanto había ansiado, deseado y esperado por ser la mejor de todas sus victorias, terminó siendo la más humillante para él. Ella le había derrotado, una mujer le había decapitado, y no sólo eso, sino que con una velocidad comparable al que le seguía a él en poder, Elsa cogió una estaca de madera y se la clavó en el corazón de su cuerpo dejándolo inmóvil. Él era un vampiro de linaje puro, pero eso no lo salvaba de la muerte, quizá sus células tardaban mucho más tiempo que envejecer, o él mismo podía dominarlas a tal grado de estancarlas en algún punto, no le importaba, no le interesaban las cosas humanas, pero si sabía que si seguía perdido sangre, si su cabeza no estaba sobre sus hombros y no bebía sangre rápido, moriría.

Elsa se quedó mirando como el cadáver perdía sangre, años trabajando arduamente valieron la pena. Pero. ¿Por qué aquella victoria se sentía tan vacía? De entre la sombras emergió Olaf, a paso lento se acercó a su ama y, con una delicadeza más que increíble, frotó su cabeza contra la cara de la rubia. Elsa sintió la caricia de su mascota y no dudó en corresponderle abrazándolo del cuello y acariciándolo con suavidad. El olor a sangre se colaba por sus orificios nasales, no era la primera vez que había asesinado a una persona. Para nada. La primera vez que tomó una vida fue a sus temprano quince años, Renee había llevado a Elsa a una misión donde tenían como objetivo vigilar a un vampiro que posiblemente estuviera atentando contra la tranquilidad entre los clanes; los Copos Oscuros no sólo eran mensajeros de paz, sino que también la protegían a costa de cualquiera. Algo salió mal en esa travesía y, como consecuencia, Elsa terminó empuñando una estaca de madera y cortando una cabeza. Vinieron más ocasiones así, desde Hombres Lobos renegados que asesinaban vampiros, o a la inversa, hasta inclusive brujas que asesinaban a humanos. No importaba que fuese, los Copos Oscuros estaban ahí para ejercer la justicia, como su lema decía. Así que, ¿por qué está vez no sintió nada? Su vida estaba en riesgo, ¡la vida de Anna estaba en riesgo! ¿¡Por qué por lo menos no podía sentirse aliviada!? La joven rubia estaba tan ensimismada en sus hilos de pensamientos que no se percató que una figura fantasmal estaba adquiriendo masa. Cuando Elsa se vino a dar cuenta, ante ella, con el mismo aspecto no el que había peleado pero son alas, estaba Drácula. ¿Una refracción? Entonces si era un vampiro original, ¿por qué había sido tan fácil derrotarle? No lo sabía, pero si lo averiguaría.

— Hola, Elsa. — Saludó el vampiro fantasmal.

— Drácula... — Escupió la muchacha con desdén.

— Vaya, veo que me has derrotado, ¿cuánto tardaste? — Quiso saber el espectro.

— Menos de cinco minutos, fuiste muy impulsivo, cuando te esquivé la primera vez te volviste loco. — Explicó calmadamente la joven.

— Si, jamás me gustó que esquivasen mis ataques, pero digamos que nadie ha sido tan rápido como para esquivarme una segunda vez... — Comentó Drácula con una leve sonrisa.

— No te esquivé de nuevo, saliste volando a tal velocidad que sabría no podrías hace nada contra el filo de mi espada. — Relató Elsa mientras alzaba su sable.

— Ya veo, en ese caso, creo que si podrás derrotarles... — Susurró más el fantasma más para él que para la chica.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Interrogó curiosa la joven muchacha.

— Luego te diré. — Prometió Drácula. — ¿Sabes? Te pareces mucho a mi madre, Integra... En cambio Anna se asemeja más a tu abuela...

— ¿Conociste a mi abuela? — Cuestionó sorprendida Elsa.

— Claro que si, después de todo, un hombre jamás olvida a la madre de su hija.

Aquellas palabras desbastaron a Elsa, aquel vampiro era su abuelo, por ende, el padre de su madre. Había asesinado a su propia hija y amenazado de muerte a sus nietas. Eso no tenía sentido alguno. De seguro Drácula percibió la confusión de Elsa porque no tardó en agregar:

— Tranquila, cuando maté a Regina no sabía que era mi hija. Mejor dicho. No lo recordaba. — La cara de la joven rubia debía ser un poema.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — Exigió saber Elsa.

— Soy el más débil de los Última Noche, me obligaron a unirme a ellos después de que descubrieron que era un pura sangre. Un día, me enamoré de tu abuela y, pasó lo que tenía que pasar. Entonces, digamos que el clan no lo tomó muy bien, así que contrataron a una bruja para que me borrara la memoria, por suerte, logré hacer esta refracción antes. Por eso ahora estoy aquí. — Contó Drácula dejando a Elsa con más dudas que respuesta.

— ¿Eres el más débil? ¡Pero si mataste a mamá y papá en segundos! — Chilló la muchacha con ira en su voz.

— Tus padres no eran buenos en la pelea, si hubiese sido tu tía, quizá y me aguantaba un poco. Pero aquí hay algo que destacar. — El espectro hizo un pequeño silencio para analizar la cara de Elsa para ver si estaba captando todo. — Tú eres un ser superior y tu entrenamiento ha sido excelente, mejor que el mío debería decir.

«Gracias, Shego, Kim, les dejaré jugar en mi escritorio todo lo que deseen», pensó Elsa en ese instante.

— Por eso me derrotaste tan fácilmente, aparte de que ese sujeto de allí no pensaba mucho, efectos colaterales de un borrado de memoria. Ahora, viene lo importante. — El fantasmal vampiro caminó unos pasos adelante poniéndose cerca de su cuerpo. — Coge una foto que tengo entre mi capa.

Elsa, confiada al saber que ha estaba muerto, metió la mano en la capa del vampiro enemigo, tentó un rato la tela hasta que pudo percibir una bolsa, de ahí, metió sus dedos en dicho compartimento y sacó una foto de un joven castaño de ojos azules. Jackson Overland Frost. La muchacha abrió los ojos como platos, ¿qué querían los Última Noche con un humano?

— No, Elsa, no es un simple humano. — Dijo Drácula como leyendo sus pensamientos. — Él es el primer humano semi-inmortal. Tiene nuestras mismas capacidades de curación, pero sin necesidad de alguna de nuestras limitaciones. Su sangre contiene algo especial que las brujas necesitan para ligar hace un hechizo que hará caer al mundo en una total oscuridad, el sol jamás saldrá de nuevo y así, los seres de la noche, gobernaremos.

— Es una broma, ¿no? Todas las brujas están bajo las órdenes de Esmeralda. — Argumentó Elsa tratando de encontrar algún agujero.

— ¿En serio crees que Esmeralda pueda supervisar a todas sus brujitas? Te sugiero que vayas en su búsqueda y lo muerdas, así, sólo tú podrás usar esa sangre. Sólo te pertenecerá a ti. — Sugirió Drácula, mejor dicho, le ordenó.

— ¿Ir a buscar un humano para meterlo al Mundo Oscuro? ¡No! ¡Me niego! Los Caballeros Templarios están activos, mejor le pido a Esmeralda que haga más rígida su ley y... — Pero fue interrumpida.

— Él puede ser muy humano, pero por tener nuestras habilidades, lo vuelve un ser nocturno y, por ende, pertenece al Mundo Oscuro. Ahora, vete y ve por él. — Reiteró el vampiro.

— ¿Cómo se llama el humano? — Preguntó entre dientes Elsa, odiaba aceptar que, de ser cierto lo que la refracción decía, debía ir tras el humano que conoció esa tarde.

— Jack Frost. — «Soy Jackson Overland Frost, dime Jack Frost», rememoró Elsa en su mente.

— Demonios... — Musitó la rubia mientras se daba media vuelta y se dirigía a la puerta.

En ese instante, el móvil de Elsa sonó, sin dejar de mirar al vampiro lo tomó, era Kim. Eso era raro, ella jamás la llamaba, y si lo hacía, casi siempre era del celular de Shego.

— ¿Hola? — Respondió la chica.

— ¡Elsa, han herido a Shego! — Se escuchaba gritar a Kim del otro lado de la línea. — Eran muchos, demasiados, ella quiso protegerme, pero la lastimaron. — Los sollozos de la pelirroja se escuchaban más que sus palabras.

— Kim, tranquila, dime: ¿Qué pasó? — Pidió Elsa algo desesperada.

— Los segundones de los Última Noche los atacaron en nuestra casa, eran más de cien, quizá ciento sesenta, somos fuertes... pero no podemos contra tantos. Salimos corriendo a las instalaciones del Clan, estábamos heridas y nuestra regeneración estaba tardando por tantas lástimas... entonces... entonces... — La voz de la pelirroja de la otra línea se quebró. — Entonces uno salió de la nada, Shego me empujó con esa estúpida sonrisa, me susurró: «Yo sólo te puedo hacerte gritar, gemir y maldecir, princesa. Sólo yo te destruiré», y se dejó atacar. Estaba muy débil. Por favor... Por favor... ven... No la dejes morir... ¡No dejes a la persona que amo morir! ¡No dejes a tu hermana mayor morir!

Eso hizo que Elsa se enfureciera, Shego, la chica que le había entrenado para este día, quien había jugado con ella, quien le felicitaba cada vez que lograba pegarle, quien le enseñó que su género no era debilidad, al contrario, la hacía más fuerte, quien forjó su orgullo en la batalla... estaba herida... todo por proteger a la persona que ella más amaba en todo el mundo, su princesa, su calabaza, su cachorrito, su panqué... Kim.

— Oh, creo que debes saber si tus miembros están bien... Sospecho que preparaban una emboscada o algo así mi clan contra el tuyo... — Lo último lo dijo cuando ya se estaba esfumado.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¡Oye! — Pero era demasiado tarde, se había ido.

Elsa dio un grito tan potente que alteró al pobre de Olaf, se giró sobre sus talones e inició a correr lo más rápido que pudo, la central estaba a media hora de su casa, así que usando su inusual velocidad, estaría ahí en quizá tres o dos minutos. Debía llegar, su clan estaba en peligro, las personas que consideraba su familia estaban en peligro, Anna estaba en peligro. Demonios, ¿cómo se pudo dejar engañar? De seguro todo eso había sido una distracción para hacerle perder tiempo y que atacaran a los miembros de su clan en sus casas. Rayos. Miró la foto de Jack de reojo, sólo por prevención, lo iba a ir a buscar, pero eso sería después de que supiera que su familia estaba sana y salva.

**CONTESTANDO COMENTARIOS:  
**_Nastinka: Si, es algo tonto… pero como sea. Gracias :3  
Bonne Fille Parfaite: ¡Gracias! D: Aunque no lo hago con esas intenciones.  
KiraXproject: ¡Gracias por seguir mis raros y nada normales escritos! ¡Que bien que te haya gustado!  
marina04: Gracias, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. _


	3. Tercera Luna: Mi mundo es la oscuridad

_¡Perdón por la falsa alarma! Se me olvidó poner las maneras de comunicarse conmigo, estarán abajo.  
¡Hola a todas mis estimadas lectoras y uno que otro lector colado! Hoy, a fin, terminé la tercera luna de "Darkness". Me he demorado MUCHO más porque ya inicié la universidad… Y digamos que no me está yendo de lo mejor en algoritmos y programación… Pero eso no les interesa. Vale, no los entretengo más. Buena lectura.  
Pero antes, como siempre, unas __**ADVERTENCIAS  
1.- Futuro contenido KorrAsami (Korra x Asami) [Sí, me afecto mucho el final de LOK y, como no hay muchos fanfics KorrAsami, he decidido meter a estas dos]  
2.- KiGO (Kim x Shego) por si no les quedó claro en la luna anterior.  
3.- Posible contenido Maleslash, ya saben, Jack cree que Elsa es un tío, así que solo por eso.  
4.- Quizá, y solo quizá, el FanFic tenga UNA que otra parte EROTICA. No es seguro aun, pero yo mejor aviso.  
5.- Buena lectura. **_

● _Darkness _

Tercera Luna: Mi mundo es la oscuridad.

La noche oscura iluminaba todo a su paso, no existía viento alguno, una figura menuda se apreciaba en el horizonte corriendo a una gran velocidad. Debía correr, sólo eso sabía, ella debía llegar hasta la central de su clan; atrás de ella, venía corriendo su perro infernal, por donde ambos pasaban, en el suelo se veía una marca candente que demostraba que tan veloces eran ambos. Elsa, la líder de los Copos Oscuros, fruncía el ceño y apretaba la quijada mientras maldecía en su mente, ¿cómo demonios era posible que eso hubiese pasado? No lo sabía, de seguro Shego no había sido la única afectada, después de la llamada que Kim le hizo, recibió muchas más informando de ataques a los hogares particulares de los miembros de su clan; hasta ahora, la cantidad de muertos era cinco sextas partes del total del clan. Muchas muertes. Muchos amigos. Muchos camaradas habían fallecido por su culpa. Por su estupidez. Por no haber hecho un buen trabajo de investigación. Por pensar que escuchar a la refracción de su "abuelo" le serviría de algo, pero sólo le fue útil para saber que los Última Noche tenían los ojos puestos en un mísero e insignificante humano, ¿qué tenía de especial Jackson? ¿Un cabello bonito? ¿Una linda sonrisa? ¿Aquellas pecas que le llamaron la atención? ¿Su aura inocente y débil? ¡¿A caso eso importaba?! ¡Debía llegar a la central, ya, y dejar de pensar en ese chico humano!

Jack miraba con melancolía la luna, en su mente se repetía la escena de cuando conoció a Els, como si fuera un mal algoritmo que no es finito, aquel cabello hermoso, ¿cómo sería tocarlo? Aquellas manos grandes y suaves, ¿cómo sería el tacto contra su piel? Esos ojos azules que le hacían sentir tan pequeño e indefenso, como le encantaba esa sensación tan nueva, aquellos labios, ¿qué se sentiría ser besado por ellos? Jackson movió su cabeza con rapidez cortando esas ideas, ¡no debía pensar en eso! ¡Él era un hombre! ¡A él le gustaban las chicas! ¡Mujeres! ¡Féminas! ¿Cómo era posible que pensara tanto en un chico? ¡Y no en cualquiera! ¡Sino Els Arendelle Frozen! Al parecer el destino ese día había tenido algo contra él, pues apenas llegó a su hogar, encontró a su padrino viendo la sección de negocios en la televisión, transmitían un especial de los empresarios más jóvenes y solteros del mundo, y, para gran sorpresa del chico, el puesto número uno se lo llevaban Els Arendelle Frozen. ¡Por dios! «Ya, Frost, piensa en tu linda chica gótica, en tu chica vampiro, en sus labios, su pelo negro, sus ojos, su tez pálida... aunque no tanto como la de Els... ¡Ya, Frost! ¡Te dije que basta!», tanta fue su furia que golpeó la ventana que tenía frente a él, miles de cristales se enterraron en su piel y el dolor fue significante, pero cuando terminó de limpiarse, como siempre, no había herida alguna. Un extraño talento de Jackson Overland Frost.

Todo era silencio y tranquilidad sepulcral, jamás había habido tanto silencio entre esos muros. Jamás había tenido tan pocas personas entre ellos. Elsa atravesó tan rápido como pudo la zona de ilusión, los campos y prácticamente todo el edificio hasta llegar a la zona de enfermería. Sus ojos amenazaron con humedecerse al ver aquella trágica escena que jamás imaginó ver: Shego estaba acostada en una de las tantas camas de la enfermería, tenía cuatro bolsas de sangre siéndole transfundidas al mismo tiempo, su brazo derecho era inexistente, su cara era adornada con miles de rasguños y lastimadas de todos los tamaños, su respiración se veía que era dificultosa, sus ojos estaban cerrados y, por lo que apreciaba, su cuerpo en general igual la tenía difícil. Shego era una vampiresa, pero no cualquiera, una genéticamente creada a manos de otro vampiro cuyo nombre no es relevante, así que se podría decir era un "vampiro de probeta", sus poderes eran más que asombrosos y superaban con grandes números a un vampiro normal, pero para lograr eso, debía ingerir una gran cantidad de sangre, y ni hablar de cuando se recuperaba de las heridas, la había visto beber hasta treinta bolsa de sangre seguidas cuando no bebía de la sangre de Kim, quien sería un equivalente humano a un vampiro normal.

Elsa se acercó a paso lento y sigiloso donde la chica de cabello negro se encontraba recostada, antes de llegar a su destino, percibió un entornar que le era familiar. La joven rubia se paró en seco y se escondió detrás de una viga de soporte de la mansión, agudizó su visión y, junto a Shego, estaba Kim. Su corazón se partió en miles de pedazos. La joven pelirroja acariciaba con decisión, amor y solemnidad la mano de su joven amada, la miraba con unos ojos que serían imposibles describir. El dolor, sufrimiento, tristeza, amargura, preocupación, amor, y más sentimientos podían ser reflejados en esos ojos verdes. Elsa miró aquella escena con un nudo en la garganta que estaba más que dispuesta a deshacer, ¿eso era amor? En ese instante, Kim empezó a mover los labios con sutileza, la joven rubia platina tuvo que agudizar tremendamente su sentido de la audición para poder captar las ondas sonoras que la ya inflamada garganta de la pelirroja estaba tratando de emitir.

— Llama, grita, si me necesitas y al instante llegaré... Si te hago falta, amigo... llama... grita... si me necesitas... — Cantaba con voz más que quebrada Kim. — No importa dónde, cuándo y qué... sólo si nombre y llegaré... No hay peligro... estaré ahí contigo... Sólo mi nombre di: "Kim Possible"... Aunque para ti, prefiero que me digas "princesa"...

Kim se había quebrado ya, no lo soportaba, no le gustaba ver a Shego, su Shego, ahí postrada. Recordó el ataque, estaban tranquilamente en su casa, era su turno de cocinar y su adorada joven de cabello tan negro como la noche veía tranquilamente la televisión. Ya terminada la comida, ambas cenaron juntas, mientras hablaban de cosas tribales, sintieron una presencia que se acercaba a gran velocidad, se pusieron en posición de lucha. Pero las presencias se iban incrementando, ahora eran más de cincuenta, Shego era equivalente a veinte vampiros juntos (y eso hablando de términos quiropterianos era demasiado), pero no era tan fuerte. Kim era tan fuerte como su compañera, pero el número de enemigos era realmente grande, después de un breve enfrentamiento, que sólo sirvió para dañarlas, sólo les quedó una salida: Huir. Huida que terminó en un ataque sorpresa, ataque que recibió Shego de lleno por salvar a Kim.

— Shego... ¿por qué aún no abres tus ojitos? Mira, llegué a salvó como quisiste, ¿eso te pone feliz, no? Vamos, no quiero estar sola... — Las lágrimas en la cara de la pelirroja salían sin misericordia alguna. — Dijiste que sólo tú me podías destruir, y es cierto. Me estás destrozando por dentro. ¡Despierta ya, Shego! ¡Te necesito a mi lado! ¡Quiero ver tu media sonrisa, deseó escuchar aquellos sobrenombres que me dices, tus insinuaciones que me ponen y me pondrán roja, escucharte reír, verte celosa! ¡Quiero que me vuelvas a decir que me amas!

Y diciendo esto, Kimberly Ann Possible, quien tenía el lema de: "todo es posible para un Possible" inculcado por su padre por años -siglos-, se echó a llorar sobre el abdomen de una inconsciente mujer de piel tan pálida, que asemejaba al verde, sin consuelo. ¿Era posible vivir en un mundo sin Shego? No, para ella, no era posible e, irónicamente, en ese momento recordó las últimas palabras de su padre antes de que la echara de su casa. «Tú ya no eres una Possible, no eres mi hija». Quizá tenía razón, ya no era una Possible cuando se trataba de Shego, sólo era Kimmie ahora, una Kimmie destrozada por ver a la persona que más amaba en esa situación.

— Realmente triste, ¿no? — Una tercera voz entró a escena alterando a Elsa quien estaba más que absorta escuchando las palabras de Kim.

— ¿Tía? — Interrogó la rubia al darse cuenta que, afirmativamente, era Renee la voz nueva. — ¿Dónde estuviste todo el día? No, eso no importa, ¿dónde está Anna?

— Anna está en tu oficina, más específicamente, en tu sofá acostada siendo cuidada por Malvavisco. Yo estuve investigando algo sobre los Última Noche en Transilvania, acabo de llegar y me topé con esto. Estoy en la misma situación que tú, Elsa. — Le aclaró Renee mientras ambas observaban a la peculiar pareja.

— ¿En cuánto tiempo despertará Shego?

— Quizá en doce horas o veinticuatro, es difícil de saber con ella... Pobre Kim... debe estar más que preocupada. — Suspiró con tristeza la mayor de las Arendelle.

— ¿Kim realmente ama a Shego, no? — Cuestionó algo ilusa Elsa.

— Pequeña, ella abandonó su estatus social por Shego, dejó que la expulsaran de los vampiros por estar con Shego, renunció a un trato equitativo por amar a una mujer con toda su alma, abandonó a su familia quien le dio la espalda cuando les dijo que la amaba, dejó todo por estar a su lado así como lo está ahora, ¿aún crees que sólo "realmente la ama"? No, Shego es su otra mitad, sin ella no sabría vivir ya. Lo que ellas dos tienen es algo más profundo, algo que no se puede simplificar en una sola palabra, algo que yo logró entender porque vivo con ese extraño sentimiento... — Explicó con un tono monótono pero lleno de un sentimiento difícil de saber, digno en un Arendelle. — Ahora, vamos, tienes que regresarle sus recuerdos a Anna.

— ¿¡Qué!? — Chilló Elsa tratando de ahogar su sorpresa.

— Els, Anna ya está muy grande como para comprender esto, no quiero seguir escondiéndole a mi hija su lugar de procedencia. No, ya no. Regina no hubiese querido eso. — Sentenció Renee sin oportunidad de cambio.

Elsa la miraba incrédula, ¿su tía, mejor dicho, su otra madre le estaba exigiendo que hiciera recordar a Anna su origen y la horrible verdad de la muerte de sus padres? ¡Habían pasado más de diez años de ello! ¿Cómo actuaría Anna ante gran descubrimiento? Y sobre todo, al saber que le habían mentido todos estos años. «Vamos, Els, algún día debía conocer la verdad, ¿no? Sus demás amigos crecerían menos ella, todos sus conocidos humanos morirían, menos ella. «Es por su bien» Se trató de convencer mentalmente Elsa. Vio a su tía dar media vuelta y salir de la enfermería, era tiempo ya. La muchacha de bellos ojos azules, giró sobre sus talones, antes de irse, viró su cabeza para ver la triste escena que aún se desplegaba ante ella: Shego, su hermana mayor, tirada en una cama; Kim, su otra hermana, junto con ella tomándole de la mano y llorando a su lado. De ellas dos sólo sabía una cosa: Se amaban. Su historia, siempre que les preguntaba, la cambiaban a propósito, así que jamás había imaginado que tanto se querían. Hasta ese instante. «¿Algún día experimentaré aquel sentimiento? ¿Algún día mi existencia se sentirá vacía sin una persona? No, no lo creo... Soy diferente a ellas, a mi tía, yo me tendré que casar con una mujer siendo una y fingiendo ser hombre, jamás tendré el placer de amar a alguien... Este es mi destino que fue sellado aquella noche de luna roja», perdida entre aquellas ideas, Elsa dejó la enfermería para dirigirse a su oficina.

La mansión era realmente grande, así que mientras caminaba a su oficina, la joven líder de los Copos Oscuros se topó con los únicos miembros sobrevivientes de su clan: Hiccup, Merida, Rapunzel y Eugene seguían con vida y sin rasguño alguno, pues vivían en la mansión junto con los guardias que la cuestionaban día y noche. Bella y Adam también estaban ahí, algo heridos, pero en una sola pieza. Bayonetta y Alice, ambas brujas, estaban también entre los pasillos quejándose del ataque cometido mientras hacían posiciones regenerativas. Kristoff, un hombre reno, estaba también entre los afectados pero de los pocos que habían escapado. Korra, una wicca especializada en el dominio de los cuatro elementos naturales, próxima en conseguir la manera de dominar otros subelementos, tenía una que otra herida en el rostro, pero eran cosas que con reposo y un poco de la medicina hecha por Alice y Bayonetta se curaría por completo. Ronald Stoppable, mejor amigo de Kim, también había salido sin ninguna consecuencia grave, al parecer corrió con la suerte de estar ese día dentro de la central buscando a su compañero animal, Rufus. Aladdin, un joven alquimista hindú, igual estaba entre las instalaciones quejándose de aquel acto tan sinvergüenza. De los más de trescientos integrantes de los Copos Oscuros, habían quedado la mínima cantidad de dieciséis miembros. Era más que trágico.

Al llegar a su oficina, lo primero que recibió fue la lengua de un perro demoniaco en la cara. Malvavisco estaba feliz de ver a Elsa. Después de calmarlo, vio que Renee estaba parada al lado de Anna junto con Eliot, ambos la miraban con tristeza en los ojos y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir en ambas personas. Sus tíos, no, sus padres las habían criado, cuidado, velado y protegido por diez años. Elsa desarrolló un sentimiento especial por su tía, así como por Shego, Kim, Bella y Adam. Eran su familia. Un picotazo profundo se apoderó de su corazón. Ella tenía una familia. Anna sólo la tenía a ella y sus tíos. Las lágrimas empezaron a salir de los bellos ojos azules de Elsa, como si fuera un hombre, se los talló automáticamente para frenar el llanto. Cuando la privó de sus recuerdos, la privó de una familia. Por eso su tía quería que le devolviera los recuerdos, pero, ¿por qué hasta ahora?, ¿quería que pudiera entender todo?, ¿había descubierto algo? Quién sabe. Se terminó de estrujar los ojos y se encaminó hasta su hermana quien yacía dormida, en su cuello aún se venían las marcas de la mano de su abuelo, cierto, debía comunicarles de lo que se había enterado, pero sería más tarde. Se puso de rodillas y contempló a su hermana una vez más, se veía tan indefensa y pequeña, como cuando hizo aquello por primera vez.

— ¿Lista? — Interrogó Renee mientras ponía su mano en su hombro.

— Sí.

Elsa puso sus ojos en rojo e iba a poner su mano en la frente de Anna cuando sintió un apretón en donde la sostenía Renee. La miró con ojos severos.

— Revierte el control, no más jugar con su mente. — Advirtió la joven.

— Claro... — Acató la chica de pelo rubio platino.

Para los vampiros, morder a su presa y tener control mental sobre ella era más que beneficioso para ellos, podían beber tantas veces quisiera y jugar con sus mentes cuanto quisieran; pero, de vez en cuando, habían vampiros cuyas conciencias no les permitía hacer dichos actos, así que siempre que mordían a su presa -con su permiso-, le devolvían el control mental de su mente con otra mordida, está vez más sutil y suave, daban su último trago de sangre antes de despedirse de esa presa, pues, una vez liberada, ningún vampiro o ser nocturno podría acceder a su mente sin antes batallar con él, era algo que muy pocos vampiros hacían, pero si existía. Y ahora. Con algo de temor. Elsa haría aquella liberación a su hermana pequeña. Tomó aire, se acercó cuidadosamente al frágil y amoratado cuello de Anna, alargó sus filosos colmillos y, con una delicadeza tan abismal que jamás se pensaría en un ser nocturno, la mordió justo como cuando ella era una pequeña niña. Lo que sintió fue nulo, no había presencia de eróticos como se decía que se sentía morder a alguien, de seguro aquella falta de sensaciones se debía a que ambas eran de la misma sangre y, por ende, no había estímulo alguno. Esta vez la muchacha no sintió culpa, al contrario, un peso se le quitó de la espalda, pero no pudo evitar sentir miedo, miedo a la reacción de su hermana, tantos años cuidando de su bienestar y manteniéndola en la luz culminarían en esa noche. Sólo esperaban que Anna aceptara su disculpa y explicación.

Sintió un dolor en su cuello, alguien la estaba mordiendo, ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué ese dolor se sentía tan familiar? ¿Por qué no le molestaba? Una secuencia de imágenes nuevas vino a la mente de la joven Anna a mil por hora: Recuerdos de Elsa y ella jugando, pero no como los que tenía antes, estos eran diferentes. Había una Elsa de tres años allí, la miraba con curiosidad, tenía unas orejas hermosas de color rubio platino, una cola sedosa que se movía de un lado para otro y unos dientes filosos se asomaban entre sus labios. Ese era el primer recuerdo que tenía de toda su infancia, la primera persona que ella recordaba era a Elsa, a esa Elsa. Más memorias llegaron después de esa, una donde su hermana mayor la cargaba en la espalda, extendía unas hermosas alas de vampiro y la llevaba a volar por toda la mansión que era su hogar. Otros donde contemplaba curiosa a su madre, Renee, jugar con Elsa a la peleas donde siempre la dejaba ganar y ella le daba un beso como premio. Otra donde ella tenía miedo por los... ¿días? Si, le tenía miedo a luz, había visto a su mamá ser quemada por aquella fuente de poder y eso la asustaba hasta que Elsa le enseñó que mamá era un vampiro y que ellas no, si podían salir a la luz. Un tercer recuerdo vino a su mente, está vez de cuando le preguntaba a su padre, Eliot, la razón por la cual ella no tenía cola ni alas como su hermana mayor, pero si sanaba rápido, él le contestó que no se preocupara, que era algo natural y que no importaba como luciera, todos la querían con todo el corazón

Después de muchas hermosas memorias, vino el que prefirió jamás recordar: La muerte de sus padres. Era pequeña, sólo tenía cinco años cuando eso pasó y no entendía muy bien las cosas, pero ahora, era diferente, entendió que su padre había sido asesinado al igual que su madre, que a su hermana la trataron peor que a un juguete y que a ella, pues no valía nada, así que ese vampiro la dejó noqueada. Y, por último, el recuerdo de Elsa bebiendo de ella. Ahora todo cobraba sentido para ella: Elsa siempre vestida de hombre, pues era la líder del clan. Los ruidos en el cuarto de su hermana y las cosas rotas, estaba sufriendo sus primeras transformaciones completas. Aquellas botellas rojas que siempre estaban en la nevera las cuales tenía más que prohibido tocar, y menos beber, era la sangre que su hermana mayor necesitaba para vivir. ¿Por qué le habían ocultado la verdad? ¿A caso Elsa no confiaba en ella? No lo sabía, pero si quería descubrirlo. Empezó a sentir su cuerpo arder, sintió miles de sensaciones nuevas, temblaba, todo su cuerpo convulsionaba, en su espalda percibió un dolor agonizante que jamás había experimentado, su garganta y labios se secaron en segundos, no sabía que le estaba pasando y tan sólo esperaban que fuera parte de esos recuerdo que había recuperado.

Elsa estaba siendo contendía entre Renee y Eliot, pero ambos no aguantarían mucho tiempo, su pequeña -ya no tan pequeña- era más fuerte que ambos juntos. La joven rubia gritaba desesperada el nombre de su hermana pequeña, apenas dejó de beber de ella empezó a moverse de esa manera tan errática, su cabello cambiaba con gran rapidez a un color grisáceo, de sus labios empezaban a sobresalir un juego de colmillos blancos y sus movimientos se hicieron tan azarosos que Elsa tuvo que aumentar su fuerza, quitarse a sus padres adoptivos de encima e ir a abrazar a Anna para que no se hiciera daño. Cuando su hermana menor estuvo entre da brazos, casi de inmediatos, a sus fosas nasales llegó un aroma que conocía bien: El aroma a vampiro. Pero, este era diferente, era como oler algo más encima a un vampiro normal, casi semejante a su propio aroma pero de un nivel más bajo. Elsa miró a su hermana de nuevo y notó que su cabello había vuelto a la normalidad, no tenía aquel mechón rubio ya, ahora era propietaria de unos dientecitos filosos como los de ella, algo más pequeños por ser de leche aún, pero al fin de cuenta caninos largos. Su hermanita, la persona que había procurado mantener alejada del mundo nocturno, ahora era parte de él. Ahora ella era un vampiro, o mejor dicho, algo más que un vampiro. Cuando Anna abrió los ojos, Elsa notó que tenía sus iris de ese color carmín característico en su especie, necesitaba sangre y de urgencia.

— Tía, en la nevera de mi escrito, bolsa con un vampiro, ¡ya! — Parloteó Elsa mientras ayudaba a su hermana a sentarse.

— Allá va. — Dijo Renee mientras lazaban una bolsa con un líquido rojo dentro, bolsa que la muchacha de pelo rubio atrapó sin problemas.

— Aquí, bebe...

Al parecer la chica tenía algo con las oraciones sin nexos, pero su hermana menor le entendió el mensaje y bebió de aquella extraña bolsa. Enterró sus recién adquiridos dientes y, cuando aquel líquido carmín recorrió su garganta, dios, fue indescriptible. Todo su ser se calmó, su garganta y labios recuperaron su aspecto y sus ojos volvieron a adquirir ese color azul semejante al de su hermana mayor.

— Gra-Gracias... — Dijo la joven pelirroja al terminar de beber aquel líquido.

— La primera toma siempre es importante... — Susurró Elsa mientras agachaba la cabeza, lo que le había dado a Anna era la última bolsa de la sangre de su madre, la tenía reservaba para alguna ocasión especial.

— ¡Esperen! — Chilló la menor de las hermanas haciendo que Elsa y todos en el lugar se alteraran. — ¡Tú eres un vampiro-lobo!, ¡Mamá es una lobuna!, ¡Papá es un zorro!, ¡Nuestra madre era una vampiresa y padre un lobo!

— ¡Oye! ¡Zorro de fuego! — Graznó Eliot sintiéndose ofendido ante como lo había llamado su "hija".

— Vamos, papá, sabes que lo eres. — Comentó Anna sin saber lo que había ocasionado.

— ¿Cómo que eres un "zorro"? — Preguntó Renee con una mirada asesina.

— ¡N-No esa clase de zorro, Renee, sabes que yo jamás te sería infiel! ¡Siempre estoy con tu aroma en la piel! — Se defendió ágilmente el chico rubio.

— No es tiempo para hablar sobre tus supuestas aventuras, tío. — Sentenció Elsa algo irritada. — Anna, ¿qué tanto recuerdas?

— Lo suficiente como para saber que no me has vuelto a llevar a volar... — Comentó Anna con una leve sonrisa. — ¿Por qué alteraste mis recuerdos, Elsa?

— Para protegerte, ¿quién sospecharía que un ser que sale al sol es un vampiro u hombre lobo? — La pequeña agachó la cabeza.

— Tuviste que alejarte de mí para protegerme, me mentiste todos estos años...

— No sabes cuantas veces lloré por eso, no tienes idea cuanto deseé que estuvieras a mi lado... — Confesó la rubia con lágrimas en los ojos, lágrimas que secó al instante.

— Ya no tendrán que estar así más, Anna recobró sus recuerdos y todos sabemos que significa eso. — Habló Renee sosteniendo el hombro de sus sobrinas, de sus hijas.

— ¿Qué significa? — Preguntaron ambas hermanas curiosas.

— Vamos, Elsa, no te hagas la tonta. Tú eres "su hermano" y ella tú hermana... — La joven rubia puso sus ojos en blanco, había olvidado aquel detalle por completo.

— ¡No! ¡No, tía! ¡No pienso llevar esto tan lejos! — Empezó a quejarse Elsa al instante.

— ¿Soy la única que está perdida? — Interrumpió Anna ladeando su cabeza.

— Tranquila, en una semana aprenderás todo lo que Elsa aprendió en estos años. — Le reconfortó Eliot mientras se ponía a su lado.

— ¿Qué prefieres? ¿A Anna o comprometerte con otra chica? Mira que eres más que deseado entre las jóvenes, es tu decisión, jovencita. — Advirtió Renee con mirada acusadora, en serio parecía su madre.

— Yo... — Pero antes que la líder del clan de los Copos Oscuros tomara su elección, la puerta de su oficina se abrió. Era Bella con una cara nada confortable.

Kim se había quedado dormida sobre Shego, tanto llorar la habían desgastado, tenía un sueño hermoso. Su amada pelinegra peleaba con ella como cuando se habían conocido, le lanzaba insultos que sólo hacían que la riña aumentara y la emoción se disparara, las sonrisas ocupaban la cara de ambas chicas, pero en un movimiento, Shego la tacleó y terminó ella sobre la pelirroja, de sus manos salía un fuego verdosos que extinguió para poder tomar la cara de la joven, una sonrisa socarrona apareció en los labios de la otra muchacha de piel verdosa y, de improviso, unió ambos labios femeninos en un beso. Kim sólo se limitó a cerrar sus ojos, como amaba esos labios. Pero sólo fue por un corto tiempo. Poco a poco su Shego empezó a desvanecerse de la nada, algo se la llevaba; Kim gritaban, pero su amada se alejaba cada vez más, más y más. Se paró y corrió donde Shego, pero fue inútil, había desaparecido.

La pelirroja se despertó sudando, miró a su amada y dio un grito de horror. Estaba dejando de respirar. Cosas básicas de los vampiros: Son seres vivos, tienen células y, hasta donde la ciencia sabía, poseían células animales, las cuales requieren oxígeno para que las mitocondrias despidan ATP, que es básicamente energía. En otras palabras, no respiraba, no producía energía, moría. Kim se paró y empezó a sacudir a la joven pelinegra, le llamaba por su nombre, pero no reaccionaba. Gritó, gritó como jamás lo había hecho a Bella, quien se encargaba de los heridos. La joven castaña llegó tan rápido como sus piernas no humanas le permitieron para encontrarse con una Shego a nada de dejar de respirar y una Kim sollozante, *debía llamar a Elsa, tenía que saber de eso. Salió de ahí en dirección a la oficina de la rubia, no sabía cómo reaccionaria, sólo esperaba que mejor que Kim. Bella salió en dirección a la oficina de Elsa, atravesó pasillos, personas y subió escaleras hasta toparse con la puerta de caoba del despacho de su líder, tomó el picaporte de la puerta y abrió sin siquiera preguntar, era urgente.

— ¿Bella? — Habló Elsa preocupada al ver la cara de su mentora.

— Elsa, es Shego... Está dejando de respirar. — Soltó tan rápido como recobró aliento la muchacha.

Elsa abrió los ojos como plato, giró sobre sus talones y corrió a donde estaba Shego seguida de todos. Eso no podía ser verdad, no debía ser verdad. Su mente empezó a hacerle recordar todas aquellas experiencias vividas con esa muchacha. Cuando la entrenó por primera vez, el miedo que le daba cuando le gritaba, las peleas verbales que ambas tenían cuando ella aprendió a no temerle, los viajes que hacían a los bosques cercanos para entrenar, aquellas risas compartidas, las lágrimas derramadas, las peleas tenidas, las recompensas adquiridas y más experiencias ganadas. Tenía tantos recuerdos con aquella chica, y en todas ellas siempre era la misma: Esa sonrisa sarcástica, su poca o nula paciencia, sus comentarios fuera de lugar, siempre fuerte y jamás le vio doblegarse. Estaba negada a creer que Shego estuviese en el umbral de la muerte, ¿tanto daño había sufrido? Esa interrogante quedó para después, ahora debía saber si su hermana mayor sobreviviría para contarle la verdad.

— ¡Shego! — Gritó Elsa al llegar a la enfermería.

— ¡Elsa! ¡Shego... Shego... Shego está...! — Kim no podía hablar, el llanto se lo impedía.

La rubia se acercó a la cama donde estaba postrada su amiga, no, su hermana, su tez era aún más pálida y unas ojeras aparecieron por debajo de sus ojos.

— ¡Shein Go! ¡Despierta! — La sacudió Elsa con desesperación. — ¡Por un demonio! — Las lágrimas empezaban a salir.

— ¡Shego! ¡Shego! — Chilló Kim al ver dar su último aliento a la joven.

No respiraba.

La sangre ya no pasaba.

Nada.

— No... Shego... — Susurró Elsa arrodillándose y echándose a llorar.

— No hay nada que hacer... se ha ido... — Concluyó Bella al tomarle los signos vitales la pelinegra.

El ambiente era pesado, todos agacharon la cabeza, los llantos empezaron, los lamentos también, Shego era una persona importante en el clan, era quien protegía a todos. Los guardias aparecieron de las sombras y se arrodillaron, todos los imitaron, inclusive Anna quien era la más nueva. Si el entorno se pudiese se pintar de un sólo color, el elegido sería gris.

— Shego... Shego... No me abandones... Te necesito... Te quiero... Te amo... — Fueron las últimas palabras de Kim antes de darle un último beso en los labios a su amada.

Cuando Kim se separó de los fríos labios de Shego, algo pasó. El color volvió -si eso era posible- a la pálida piel de Shego, la sangre volvió a fluir y, casi al instante, abrió sus ojos esmeralda. Estaba viva.

— Hey, aquí tu eres la princesa, yo no, no me despiertes con un beso, ese es mi trabajo... — Habló Shego con algo de debilidad, volteó a ver a Elsa quien tenía lágrimas en los ojos. — Oye, Els, ¿no te he dicho que los hombres no lloran?

Kim se abalanzó hacía Shego, de inmediato volvió a juntar sus labios. Pero no fue la única que demostrarle afecto a la pobre herida, Elsa también la abrazó llorando aún, Renee se acercó y le palmeó lo que le quedaba de hombro, Eliot le felicitó a la distancia, Bella también se unió a la sesión de abrazos hasta que la susodicha estalló con furia, odiaba los abrazos que no fueran de Kim.

— ¡Basta! ¡Soy la herida, así que déjenme en paz! — Vociferó la pelinegra. — Kim, súbete, necesito beber.

— ¿A-Aquí? ¿A-Ahorita? — Tartamudeó la pelirroja, sabía lo que quería decir aquellas palabras.

— Oh si, vente aquí arriba. — Dijo la mujer con un tono que no era muy bien interpretado.

— ¡Shego! — Le reprendió Kim.

— Kim, sólo haz lo que ella dice, como si fuera la primera vez que las vemos a ustedes dos en una situación comprometedora. — Dio su autorización Elsa.

— Está bien. — Accedió la pelirroja.

Kim se apoyó en la cama, se subió y se puso en cuclillas sobre Shego. Al instante, la pelinegra movió cuidadosamente los cabellos de su amada, con la punta de su lengua acarició el fino cuello de su víctima preferida y, sin pensarlo, la mordió. Elsa sólo la miraba, hasta que se fijó en la cara pálida de su hermana.

— ¿Oye, estás bien? — Interrogó la joven.

— Ellas... Ellas... — La voz le temblaba a la menor de las hermanas.

— ¿Son pareja? Si, desde antes que nosotras naciéramos. — Explicó la rubia.

— Pero ellas no parecen... — En ese instante, la que habló fue Shego.

— ¡No todas parecemos hombres! — Se quejó la pelinegra sin despegarse de su "comida".

— Tienes mucho que aprender... Anna... Bienvenida a nuestro mundo. — Consoló la mayor a la menor. — Tía, ven un momento.

Elsa y Renee salieron un momento a las afueras de la enfermería, tenía que encargarle una pequeña investigación a su tía. Le estaba matando la curiosidad.

— Tía, tengo un encargo... — De su pantalón, sacó la foto que tenía su abuelo. — Quiero que investigues todo sobre Jackson Overland Frost, es un humano y estudia en la misma escuela que Anna. — Al ver la cara de picardía que le dirigió su otra madre, enseguida se sonrojó. — ¡N-No mal entiendas! ¡Los Última Noche están interesados en él, no yo!

— No he dicho que tu estuvieras interesada en él, pero de acuerdo, iniciaré la investigación mañana. — Accedió Renee.

— Otra cosa, encontré a mi abuelo, al papá de mamá.

- o - o - o - o - o - o -

Pasó una semana, Shego ya tenía brazo nuevo y su estado físico era mejor al que tenía antes de recibir el ataque. La fiesta que había organizado Esmeralda se había pospuesto para que Anna aprendiera las cosa básicas de la sociedad: Para empezar, el grupo al que todos pertenecían era llamado "Los seres Nocturnos", por obvias razones, le explicaron la jerarquía en la sociedad; los nombres -grandes empresarios- se encontraban en la cima (junto a ellas) de la cadena social, luego los de clase media y así hasta los más jóvenes nacidos en la nueva época con un estatus social digno de un pobre. En estos años tanto los vampiros como hombres lobo se habían dejado cegar por la fortuna, ahora el que más poder monetario tenía era el que más arriba estaba. Anna aprendió que después de la paz entre clanes, varias revoluciones internas en el sistema de cada especie aparecieron, y con ello, el despojo de fortunas, muertes de burgueses y más cosas. La compleja sociedad de la que tanto alardeaban los seres nocturnos se había vuelto una similar al de los humanos. Los líderes de cada clan poseían bajo su nombre alguna gran empresa de carácter mundial, los guías de los subclanes tenían en sus manos pequeñas o medianas empresas y, por último, los miembros eran trabajadores de aquellas empresas o de alguna humana. Lo que hace el poder monetario.

Antes de que la menor de los Arendelle pudiera convivir con los del clan, le fue advertido no decir nada sobre el género real de Elsa, pues los nuevos miembros no sabían que su "jefe" era en realidad una "jefa", la pelirroja ocre no entendía aún del todo porque era tan indispensable que Elsa, su hermana, tuviese que fingir ser un chico con los de su clan, pero aun así, obedeció sin chistar. Anna tuvo una semana llena de descubrimientos, conoció a los protegidos de Elsa, al parecer el único que sabía sobre su género era el chico llamado Hiccup quien; en secreto; se le iban los ojos por "la chica oso", una joven de cabellera tan roja como el fuego. Tuvo el placer de conocer igualmente a Rapunzel, una estudiante de bruja, una buena persona en general, se llevaron muy bien apenas intercambiaron palabras. A Eugene, el novio de Rapunzel fue un poco más difícil de tratar, ya que se la pasaba molestándola a espaldas de Elsa, sabía que le convenía. Conoció de igual modo a los pocos miembros de quedaron del clan: Korra Avatar, Bayonetta Cereza, Alice Liddell, Kristoff Zimerman, Aladdin Agrab y a los pocos guardias que quedaron. Anna, por órdenes de Elsa y Renee, ocuparía el puesto de segunda cabeza del clan, como estaba predestinado para ella, así que, como cuando la rubia inició, su hermana menor ahora debía de estar siete horas con Bella en clases y otras tres con Shego y Kim entrenando, eso no sería nada placentero para la muchacha quien vivió tantos años como humana.

Elsa se divertía mucho con su hermana en la central, en más de una ocasión Renee las había reprendido a las cuatro (incluyendo a Kim y Shego) por estar correteando en la mansión que usaban como cuartel general. La joven rubia a pesar de tener la distracción de su hermana pequeña, no le quitaba la vista de encima a su trabajo. A los tres días de sucedida la tragedia, convocó a las otras tres cabezas para darles un informe del atentado, era más que obvio las reacciones de asombro de todos. Los Última Noche habían regresado. Uno pensaría que a los vampiros no les afectaría en gran medida, puesto que son de la misma especie. Gran error. Ellos fueron los más alterados, su estructura social era la que más cambios había tenido en estos años. Esmeralda se puso pálida, y esto tomando en cuenta que era de tez morena, los Última Noche las despreciaba por ser un engendro de la luz y oscuridad. Los Hombres Lobos, mejor no hablaban, eran sus enemigos jurados. Todos los seres nocturnos sabían que con los Última Noche allá afuera, cualquier ser engendrado en la oscuridad corría peligro. Las medidas de seguridad se ampliaron, hubo un censo de todos los seres de la noche, no se detendrían ante nada para buscar información sobre aquel clan quien se creyó extinto.

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o

Mientras los seres de la noche revoloteaban todo a su alrededor, los hijos del día vivían plácidamente sus rutinas, y más Jackson Overland Frost, ¡al fin había salido de vacaciones! ¡Y ese semestre no había reprobado ninguna materia! ¡Jamás había pasado eso desde que inició la educación superior! Salió felizmente de su hogar, había pedido permiso para ir con su mejor amiga en todo el mundo: Asami Sato. Una joven de hermoso pelo negro ondulado, una tez blanca, de una posición económica más que elevada y, para mejorar el asunto, una wicca de sangre pura. Jack la había conocido en el jardín de infantes cuando la observó hacer florecer un rosal de la nada, quedó tan impresionado que quiso saber cómo lo había hecho y terminó recibiendo una clase de magia. El joven castaño podría no creer en vampiros, hombres lobo y demás cosas tontas, pero si que creía en la magia. Desde ese día, Asami y él eran inseparables, hasta que, claro está, llegaron hasta el instituto medio, cuando Jack fue inscrito en "The SnowFlake's crystal" y ella siguió con sus estudios en casa. Llegó hasta una gran mansión estilo victoriano, Asami vivía ahí con su padre desde que Jack tenía memoria, los sirvientes lo identificaron y lo llevaron hasta la habitación de su ama, para Jack ya era regular esa rutina. Saludó a la niñera de Asami, una viejecita con varios ayeres encima, solía ser más activa cuando Jack era pequeño, siempre le daba helado y galletas a espaldas del padre de la joven y su carácter era realmente dulce.

Jack llegó hasta la puerta de la recámara de su amiga, era de madera color blanco con adornos florales en dorado, el picaporte era una obra de arte en cobre, tomó aquella pieza fría y abrió. ¿Tocar? ¿Para qué? Jackson Overland Frost básicamente había vivido toda su infancia en ese lugar. Cuando las hermosas planchas de madera se abrieron dejaron ver a una hermosa muchacha de dieciséis años de edad, tenía la cabeza metida en un gran armario que ocupaba gran parte de la pared de la recámara, era de madera y estaba tallado a mano. Frost suspiró cansado, si encontraba a Asami así, sólo significaba una cosa: Fiesta de sociedad. Sopesó la idea de darse media vuelta e irse, no le interesaba nada esos asuntos de gente rica y todo lo que conlleva, pero recapacitó al recordar que si no la veía ese día, tendría que soportar sus constantes reproches sobre el por qué no la había ido a ver apenas salió de sus clases; y eso, en la mente del joven castaño, no era lo mejor del mundo. Sin mucho ánimo, se acercó hasta donde estaba su amiga de cabello negro, la tomó del hombro para advertirle de su presencia. Tenía ciertas cosas de que hablar con ella, principalmente sobre Mavis, la chica que lo traía "loco" y sobre sus constantes intentos fallidos de cortejarla.

— Hola, Asami. — Saludó el castaño mientras se aceraba a su amiga.

— Hola, Jack. — Le contestó la joven pelinegra sin dignarse a virar el rostro, tenía que conseguir el atuendo perfecto.

— ¿Noche de ricos, no? Y yo que pensaba venir a ver películas contigo... — Se quejó Jack mientras se tiraba en la cama de su mejor amiga.

— Te puedes quedar si quieres, lo sabes, tengo que ir a la fiesta de Esmeralda a petición de mi padre. Además, corre el rumor de que estará Els. — Comentó Asami al mismo tiempo que examinaba un vestido color rojo de tirantes.

Jack al escuchar aquel nombre sintió algo extraño, hace mucho había olvidado a aquel joven de rubia cabellera, pero tan sólo al invocar su recuerdo, no podía evitar sentirse extrañamente feliz. Recordaba su sonrisa, su pelo, aquella voz, sus expresiones. Todo. Pero no lo relacionaba ya con algún capricho amoroso o algo así, simplemente creyó (o mejor dicho, se convenció a si mismo) que le había agradado tanto aquel chico que le gustaría volver a toparse con él para hablar, sólo eso.

— ¿Y por qué tanto interés por Els? He escuchado que es una persona amargada. — Mintió Jack sin saber porque.

— Sé que Els es frío, pero yo creo poder calentarlo un poco. — Dijo Asami mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Jack y daba vueltas sosteniendo aquel vestido. — Es broma, Els simplemente es nuestro mayor surtidor de materiales, así que debo tener una buena relación con él. Y no es amargado, sólo que maduró antes que tú, niño.

— ¡Oye! ¡Yo soy maduro! — Se quejó el castaño.

— No. — Contestó simplemente la joven.

— ¡Que sí!, ¡Que sí!, ¡Que sí! — Chilló el muchacho haciendo una rabieta.

— ¿Y aun así no me crees? — Respondió Asami con un tono sarcástico.

— ¡Ya no te haré caso! — Fulminó el joven castaño cruzandose de brazos.

— Como quieras. — Le tiró el rollo la muchacha mientras ponía el vestido en la cama. — ¿Cómo está Adha y su tan amable esposo?

— Como siempre: Mi madrina siendo feliz y mi padrino un amargado. No hay nada mejor. ¿Y tú padre? — Se interesó el muchacho.

— Viajando, como de costumbre. — Suspiró la joven de cabellera negra con melancolía.

Asami no había tenido la mejor vida, cuando acababa de cumplir su decimosegunda primavera, su madre dejó el mundo mortal para volver a sus orígenes, la naturaleza. Desde ese día, la familia Sato cayó en una espiral de daño: El señor Sato prefería pasar el tiempo trabajando que con su pequeña heredera, la llenó de objetos materiales con tal de que la culpa no viniera tras él. Asami, por otro lado, pasó sus días deseando ver a su padre con más frecuencia hasta que entendió que eso jamás pasaría, el trabajo era todo para él y ella había quedado de lado. Como todo lo demás que no acarrease una ganancia monetaria.

— Quizá regrese en algunos meses... — Completó Asami sin ningún tono en especial.

— Ya veo... ¿qué harás mañana? — Preguntó Jackson curioso.

— Dormir como oso, este tipo de eventos terminan realmente tarde. — Explicó la chica buscando ahora unos zapatos a juego.

— ¿Y el siguiente? — Se interesó el castaño.

— No tengo nada planeado... — Contestó Asami mirando a su amigo con curiosidad.

— ¿Qué te parece el cine? Yo pago. — Ofreció Frost con una sonrisa.

— Oh, ¿Jackson Overland Frost me está invitando a salir sin que yo pague? — Dijo sarcásticamente Asami. — Vale, ¿qué chica te dio el avionazo así de feo?

— Que te invite a salir no quiere decir siempre que una chica que botó... — La mirada que le dio su mejor amiga a Jack le decía que no le creía. — Vale, Mavis no me hace caso, ¿feliz?

— Así si estamos hablando en mi idioma. — La joven de hermosos ojos verdes dejó de lado sus preparativos y se fue a sentar al lado de su amigo. — ¿Cuál es el problema?

— El problema es que no se interesa por mí, trato de acercarme y ella sólo se limita a tratarme como un amigo. ¡No la entiendo! Ah, pero eso sí, si se trata de Jonathan, o, ¡se le va hasta la lengua! — Se quejó el castaño desahogándose al fin.

— Es la chica gótica, ¿no? — Jackson afirmó la cabeza. — ¡Estúpido! ¡Ella ha salido con Jonathan desde hace años!

— ¿¡Qué!? ¡Pero jamás los veo juntos! — Asami frunció el ceño.

— Porque no lo veas no quiere decir que no exista. Es como la magia, no la puedes ver... — Asami movió su muñeca de forma circular y, del árbol que se asomaba por la ventana de su habitación, floreció un limón. — No quiere decir que no exista.

— ¿Y tú punto es...? — Se hizo el tonto Jack.

— Que eres un idiota que no observa. — Le reprendió la chica de cabello color azabache al mismo tiempo que le daba un zape a su amigo.

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Ahora, vamos, te ayudo a arreglarte. — Se ofreció Jack antes de que Asami se lo pidiera como era costumbre.

— Claro, ayúdame a peinarme.

— Como quieras, total, siempre acabamos así.

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o

El color naranja rojizo predominaba el ambiente, la paz que se sentía en el aire era agradable, las luces de los faroles de la calle parpadeaban para posteriormente prenderse definitivamente ante la amenaza inminente de que la noche caería. En el poniente, una mansión de enorme tamaño se vislumbraba, aunque no se vieran, algunos hombres la custodiaban desde las recientes sombras que creaba el atardecer. Adentro, todo era silencio, los pasillos estaban en una calma sepulcral, cada quien se concentraba en sus cosas, ya sea leyendo, entrenando o lo que sea que Shego y Kim hicieran en su tiempo libre. Si, era un buen ambiente. Hasta que llegó Anna. Lo que era paz, ahora estaba convirtiéndose en una zona de guerra. Donde sea que la pelirroja ocre pasara, dejaba un rastro de caos que su perseguidor seguía y empeoraba a la vez. Renee no iba a estar feliz cuando regresara de su misión de investigación y encontrara la mansión patas para arriba gracias a un pequeño juego entre sus dos hijas: Elsa y Anna. La mayor de las Arendelle Frozen perseguía a la menor con sumo afán, tenía que capturarla, lo debía hacer, no le permitiría burlarse de ella otra vez.

Elsa estaba tranquilamente en su escritorio leyendo los avances de la investigación sobre Jackson Overland Frost y su abuelo, Drácula. Hasta ahora, lo único relevante sobre el caso Overland era que su mejor amiga era una wicca que jamás tuvo contacto con sus semejantes, al parecer su padre -un simple mortal- le negó todo acceso a su mundo; igual que Anna; pero ese no era el punto, aún no podían averiguar nada "sobrenatural" acerca de aquel joven de cabello castaño. Por el lado de su abuelo Drácula, no había mucho que decir tampoco: Había sido un vampiro que se deleitaba con ver a sus víctimas desangrarse poco a poco y, posteriormente, beber hasta la última gota de su sangre. No iba a discutir con ellos, después de todo, son vampiros, beber la sangre recién extraída de un humano los conducía a un estado erótico que ni ellos mismos podían controlar. Perder la "virginidad" -poniéndolo en una ideología humana popular- para un vampiro era beber sangre director de una presa y, se dice, que cuando bebes la sangre de la persona que está destinada a pasar su eternidad contigo, no hay placer más grande. Elsa reflexionó acerca de ello, si ese fuera el caso, su "virginidad" la había perdido con su hermana cuando ella tenía ocho años, pero jamás sintió aquella reacción en su cuerpo, quizá porque eran hermanas y beber de su sangre era como beber de la de ella, y eso no era para nada placentero.

Mientras la rubia leía con nada de interés lo papeles, una joven pecosa vestida con un short corto azul, una blusa negra y un chal rosa se adentró en su oficina sin tocar la puerta, sonreía como el gato Cheshire para mostrar aquellos albinos caninos nuevos que le habían crecido. La muchacha de ojos azules claros y tez pálida alzó la mirada para contemplar a la persona que había irrumpido en su oficina, no necesitaba verla para saber quién era, la sentía a kilómetros de distancia, pero aun así, era un bonito toque. Anna y Elsa compartieron miradas por un rato hasta que la menor, con una sonrisa pícara y traviesa, metió su mano dentro de la bolsa de su short y, con gracia, sacó un chocolate. Pero no cualquier chocolate. Era uno fabricando a base de sangre y endulzado artificialmente para que adquiriera aquel peculiar sabor. Todos sabían que los vampiros no soportaban nada bien el chocolate, así que se limitan a comerlo sólo cuando un humano estaba cerca y no tenían excusa alguna para quitárselo de encima. Claro, que como hablamos de un ser mitad vampiro y mitad hombre lobo, a eso súmenle el daño que le hace aquel dulce a un camino. Básicamente: Elsa adoraba el sabor a chocolate, pero era incapaz de comer aquel suculento manjar, así que su tía le mandaba a hacer esos chocolates especiales que, desde que Anna adquirió sus poderes vampíricos, jamás había vuelto a probar gracias a su hermana pequeña. Y ahora, ella sostenía el último en frente de sus ojos. Anna miraba con malicia a su hermana mayor, adoraba que le prestara atención al fin, ¿y qué mejor forma de hacer que aquellos ojos azules que tanto añoró de pequeña se posaran en su ser que robando y devorando su dulce predilecto? Lo movió unas cuantas veces antes de echarse a correr. Ahí empezó todo.

Elsa al ver que su hermana desaparecía con su última delicia, la imitó tan rápido como su cerebro logró descifrar la orden que le daba. Toda la mansión se enteró de aquello: Donde sea que esas dos pasasen, el caos iba con ellas. Papeles tirados, muebles ladeados, personas empujadas, alguno que otro jarrón antiguo roto, rasguños en las esquinas, marcas de pies en las paredes. Todo un caos. Pero con ese caos, las risas no faltaban, pues, lo que había comenzado con una persecución por un caramelo, ahora era un simple "atrapar a Anna", sin necesidad de tener aquel suculento dulce de recompensa. La menor de las hermanas motivaba a la mayor a atraparla, y ésta, a su vez, le daba razones por las cuales no debía ser atrapada y que sería mejor que siguiera corriendo. El juego de ambas chicas hubiera seguido hasta quien sabe qué hora, si tan sólo no hubiese aparecido aquella figura materna que ambas tenían. Renee. Cuando la joven apareció delante de ellas deteniendo su persecución con una cara de pocos amigos, las dos chicas sintieron como su estómago se contraía y sus caras reflejaron el terror a una reprimenda que siente un hijo cuando es encontrado por su madre haciendo algo malo.

— ¿Se puede saber qué demonios están haciendo? — Preguntó la joven de cabellos morados.

— Eh... ¿jugando? — Habló Anna alzando los hombros.

— ¿Y por un juego es necesario poner la mansión patas arriba? — Cuestionó aún más enojada Renee.

— Yo... Eh... — Tartamudeaba la pelirroja nerviosa.

— ¿Y tú, Elsa? ¿No piensas decir nada? — La rubia se puso más pálida de lo que ya era, jamás en su vida había hecho algo así, puesto que siempre estaba ocupada.

— Yo no... Es que... — Pero igual que la menor, no podía decir nada coherente gracias a los nervios.

— Mejor váyanse a la mansión a arreglar, hoy es un día muy importante. Más vale que cuando vaya tú estés como una princesa y tú como un caballero. — No hizo falta más, las hermanas salieron corriendo hasta su hogar.

Las jóvenes se dividieron al llegar a su hogar, Elsa se fue a su recámara, se dio un baño y empezó a arreglarse: Se puso su ropa interior, se secó el cabello y lo ató en una trenza con un listón azul, los cabellos que le caían en la cara los hizo para atrás con su mano quedando con un aspecto algo rebelde. Fue hasta su ropero de madera y lo abrió, analizó todas sus vestimentas y, al final, decidió usar un traje azul marino. Lo tomó y lo aventó en la cama, cogió la camisa blanca de botones cuello "v" y empezó a abotonarla, luego tomó los pantalones y sé los colocó a la altura de la cintura, se fajó la camisa e hizo los ajustes necesarios para que sus pechos no se notaran, fue por su corbata y la ató mientras se miraba en el espejo. Ya una vez casi lista, fue por su saco y se lo puso, se miró por última vez al espejo y jamás se sintió más orgullosa de ella misma. Parecía un muchacho, un muchacho hecho y derecho, tenía una cara fina, pero no era significante, pues su cuerpo bien formado le compensaba aquel pequeño detalle. Sin duda alguna, si ella no supiera su género original, pensaría que la persona reflejada en aquel espejo era un joven con una cara tan fina que derretiría a cualquier mujer. Y, en ese momento, recordó algo que se empeñaba en olvidar: Las mujeres no le atraían. Esa noche sería la indicada para presentar a su hermana ante la sociedad y, con ello, su compromiso con ella al mundo oscuro. Su ceño se frunció y trató de volver a olvidar lo que tenía que hacer esa noche, tomó un broche en forma de copo de nieve de color negro que estaba sobre su tocador, se lo puso en la solapa del saco y bajó a la sala a esperar a su hermana.

Anna apenas llegó se duchó e hizo **todo eso que una mujer hace (y que Elsa también realiza a pesar de no tener la obligación estética). Salió y se hizo un peinado en forma de cebolla dejando caer algunos mechones, se miró al espejo y admiró su labor de aproximadamente media hora, aún le era extraño no ver aquel mechón rubio que había tenido consigo desde nacer, pero supuso que era el precio a pagar. Miró su cuello con atención, no tenía marcas, pero sabía que los dientes de Elsa habían estado ahí. El beber sangre de tu familiar carecía de todo toque erótico, pero aun así, sabía que su hermana había gastado su primera mordida con ella, y para Anna, aquello significaba que Elsa estaba dispuesta a todo para protegerla. Sintió sus lágrimas correr por sus mejillas, desde que vio la oscuridad se sentía culpable por obligar a Elsa a cargar con todo por tantos años, sabía que no debía llorar, sólo haría que su hermana, su heroína, se preocupara por ella. Se secó la sal que corría por su cara y decidió enfocarse en terminar de alinearse para la fiesta. Se puso su un vestido verde moho con adornos dorados en forma de flor, tenía un escote decente y apto para una joven de quince años -según Elsa, quien había comprado personalmente el vestido-, unos zapatos bajos de color semejante al vestido, unos accesorios de joyería y un poco de maquillaje, los vampiros tenían una belleza natural que el simple uso de aquellos polvos eran innecesarios, por no decir que sólo le hacía perder la belleza.

Elsa estaba esperando a su hermana en la sala, quizá era por su crianza masculina, pero como odiaba que Anna se tardara. Se sentó en el sofá y tomó su móvil, entre los mensajes tenía varios de su tía, no los había visto. Abrió la mensajería y, en ella, había diez fotos adjuntas; las descargó y fue directo a su galería. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Era fotos de Jackson. Todas eran imágenes de él en la escuela, pero una le llamó la atención. Overland estaba sonriendo con una chica, pero ésta sólo lo ignoraba. ¿Cómo demonios se atrevía a ignorar a aquel chico? Algo en su interior se entristeció cuando entendió el fondo de aquella imagen. Jackson estaba feliz al estar con esa chica. Miró más detenidamente a la joven, cabellos negros, ojeras, y muy femenina. Lo que ella jamás llegaría a ser. ¿Alguien, que no fuera mujer, se fijaría en ella? En algún momento, quizá dentro de cien, doscientos, un siglo a lo mucho, los otros líderes le exigirían a ella un heredero, pues se demandaba que por lo menos cada líder de clan tuviera un descendiente por si algo le pasaba; por obvias razones, Anna y ella jamás podrían concebir un hijo. Miró de nuevo la imagen de su móvil, el cabello castaño de Jackson relucía y atraía a Elsa como un imán, quería tocar aquel mar café, pero en cuestión de segundos cortó ese hilo de pensamientos. No era tiempo de pensar en cosas estúpidas, ese humano tenía el destino de más de una raza entre sus manos y aún no sabía la razón.

Mientras luchaba con las ganas de contemplar la imagen de Frost, percibió a su hermana salir de su habitación; se paró y alzó la mirada en dirección a la gran escalera que unía la parte superior de la mansión con la inferior, aquella escaleras se dividía en la parte superior en dos caminos ascendentes: la escalera derecha codicia la parte que le pertenecía a Elsa (biblioteca, estudio, sala de cómputo, su propia recámara, etc); y la escalera izquierda a la parte que le correspondía a Anna (salones mayormente oscuros, una pequeña cocina, un jardín techado y una sala de estudio especial para ella). Elsa admiró el vestido de su hermana, se veía como una princesa y se sintió orgullosa de ella, al menos que una de las dos honrara a su madre mostrado aquella belleza femenina le hacía que el peso de ser un "hombre" fuera más liviano. Se acercó hasta donde Anna estaba y la tomó del brazo como un caballero, le ayudó a bajar las escaleras y a subirse a la limosina donde su tía ya les esperaba para hacerles compañía en el camino. Ambas subieron y su madre les dio una mirada a ambas, estaban bellísimas, aunque, claro está, Elsa se vería aún más radiante con un vestido.

Llegaron a un antiguo castillo nórdico que Esmeralda había alquilado para realizar la fiesta, aquella bruja tenía algunas ideas demasiado antiguas comparadas a la época donde vivían. Elsa ayudó a su hermana a bajar y recibió órdenes estrictas de presentar a Anna como su hermana a todos los invitados, a seres nocturnos como diurnos, los de su especie entenderían el mensaje subliminal. También le indicó que, por precaución, debía coquetear con alguna que otra joven que se interesara en ella. Anna obviamente se alteró a escuchar eso, ¿¡su hermana iba a coquetear con mujeres!? ¿¡Es que acaso su madre se estaba volviendo loca!? Iba a reprochar, pero no le dio tiempo, su hermana acató las órdenes, cerró la puerta y antes de que pudiera decir algo, la limosina ya se estaba alejando. Donde antes estaba el lujoso carro, ahora sólo estaba una muchacha morena con un vestido elegante azul, tenía una especie de pechera blanca que le cubría toda la parte superior hasta la mitad del cuello, la tela le caía con gracia y una cebolla adornaba su cabeza. Korra estaba ahí como su guardaespaldas. Aquella wicca le debía su vida a Elsa, literalmente hablado, le salvó de ser quemada viva hace tres años en un pequeño pueblo donde ella fue de misión, desde ese entonces, Korra había desarrollado una fuerte unión a Elsa, tanto a nivel laboral como personal. Se podría decir que estuvo enamorada de ella un tiempo, hasta que empezó a verla más como un "amigo" que como un prospecto de novio.

Elsa miró a Korra, tenía una relación bastante buena con aquella wicca, no tan apegada como la de sus protegidos, pero igualmente era amiga suya. La joven rubia movió la cabeza de forma ascendente para indicarle a la morena que su hermana y ella iban a entrar a la fiesta, se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar en dirección al gran salón seguida muy de cerca por la muchacha morena. Llegaron a la puerta y, apenas el guardia de seguridad confirmó quienes eran, entraron al gran salón del castillo que estaba habilitado exclusivamente para aquella ocasión. Cuando ambas entraron, ninguna mirada se fijó en ellas, pero si varios sentidos de los invitados. Anna aferró el brazo de Elsa como si estuviera en un río y aquel pedazo de piel fuera el único trozo de madera que le ayudaba a flotar. Elsa notó el nerviosismo de su hermana y sólo le sonrió para tranquilizarla. Intentaron entrar en el ambiente, el olor a humano les molestaba las fosas nasales, pero lo soportaban bastante bien. Después de unos minutos lograron acoplarse al ambiente. La joven rubia estaba sirviéndole algo de "jugo de tomate especial" que daban en la barra de bebidas a su hermana, cuando de repente, sintió una presencia detrás de ella. Una wicca.

— Buenas noches, joven Arendelle. — Reconocía esa voz, Asami Sato, tenía unos cuantos negocios con ella y, además, ahora la veía como alguien de interés por ser apegada a Jackson.

— Buenas noches, señorita Sato. — Saludó cortésmente la rubia. — Permítame decirle que luce magnífica está noche.

— Oh, gracias. — Le respondió la pelinegra con una sonrisa. — Usted siempre tan alargador.

— Bueno, soy un caballero después de todo... — Elsa cogió la mano de Asami y depositó un leve beso en su planicie. — Y es mi deber como tal es llenar de halagos a una joven empresaria tan hermosa como usted.

Elsa podría tener fama de ser una persona frívola y de difícil acceso, pero cuando se encontraba en alguna fiesta formal no había mujer que no cayera ente sus encantos. Y así seguiría, sino fuera porque ahora tenía la compañía de su hermana menor quien, al ver como su "heroína" demostraba lo "masculina" que era con otra mujer, se metió en medio de ella dos y aferró con fuerza a la joven rubia. No iba a permitir que una wicca cualquiera coqueteara con Elsa.

— Oh, que descortés soy... — Se excusó la rubia al ver que Anna la había agarrado. — Señorita Sato, está es mi hermana menor: Anna Arendelle Frozen. No la había traído antes, puesto que estaba en un internado en el extranjero y apenas hace unos meses se trasladó aquí.

— Mucho gusto, soy Anna. — Extendió la mano la pelirroja para estrecharla con aquella "bruja".

— Es un placer, soy Asami Sato, mi padre tiene un convenio con la empresa de su hermano. Como normalmente mi padre viaja, soy la que más contacto tiene con el joven Arendelle. — Asami miró con atención a la hermana menor de Els, realmente se parecían bastante y a la vez no.

— Por favor, señorita Sato, dígame Els. — Pidió amablemente Elsa.

— Sólo si usted me llama sólo "Asami".

— De acuerdo, Asami. — La mirada celeste de la rubia se juntó con la verde de la azabache, por ser un vampiro, la joven Arendelle tenía la lujuria en la mirada.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Asami, pero sólo para indicarle que aquel joven era peligroso. Algo no le gustaba de Els, desde que lo conoció, jamás había entendido que era aquella extraña cosa que no cuadraba en el rubio. Pero la verdad era algo diferente, la joven azabache por ser una wicca, tenía ciertos talentos para poder identificar a seres como ella. Entre estos, vampiros. Aquello que no le gustaba de Els era simplemente su instinto diciéndole que aquel joven era un ser nocturno, tal y como ella, de un rango superior. Pero con poderes o sin ellos, aquella mirada lasciva podía penetrar a la bruja, sin saberlo, fue acortando la distancia entre ella y Els haciendo que el orgullo de la rubia creciera un poco. No todos los días tenía la oportunidad de probar que tan hombre era después de todo.

— Eh... ¡Els! Quisiera tomar algo de aire fresco. — Irrumpió Anna al ver lo peligrosamente cerca que estaba Sato de su hermana.

— Claro. Con su permiso, señorita Asami. — La rubia tomó la mano de la muchacha de ojos verdes y la besó como ella acostumbraba.

La chica de cabellos negros observó como aquel rubio se alejaba y, con él, aquel transe que le había cegado unos minutos. Tuvo la vaga idea de que Els quizá fuera un wicca como ella, pero lo dudaba, no sentía ninguna magia natural en él. Nada de agua, tierra, fuego, aire o verde. Solamente una oscura presencia que, apenas ver los hermosos ojos azules que poseía, quedaba en el olvido e ideas de que la tomara entre sus brazos aparecían bombardeando toda su masa gris. Como odiaba eso. Suspiró con enojo y, antes de marcharse, logró percibir algo. Fuego, tierra, agua, aire, verde. Todo junto en un mismo ser. Abrió los ojos como platos, eso era más que imposible. Una wicca no podía dominar más de un elemento natural. Buscó con la mirada el origen de aquella fuerza y, en ese momento, la vio. Una chica de morena piel, ojos azul cielo con la inocencia más pura grabada en ellos, pero de igual manera, mucho dolor, tenía una masa muscular bastante voluminosa para ser una chica y usaba un vestido que le quedaba más que bien. Asami lo sabía, era una wicca como ella. Aquella joven la miró, pero sólo por unos segundos antes de seguir a Els al balcón. Su mirada en ella caló en algo que no pudo identificar, su corazón se aceleró y sus pómulos se ruborizaron. Debió de haber bebido mucho. O bien, eso fue lo que se obligó a creer Asami. Por algo era amiga de Jackson.

Elsa había acompañado a su hermana al balcón a tomar algo de aire, la fiesta de solteros iba bastante bien, pero no para ellas dos. La pelirroja ocre se tomó del hermoso barandal de plata y miró a la luna, aquel mundo era demasiado extraño para ella aún; en el camino se habían topado con dos parejas que iban discretamente al baño juntos, Anna no era una pequeña niña y entendía -desde que era vampiro- que aquel ser masculino semejante a ella iba con la comida -una humana- para dejarle huella en cualquier sentido de la palabra. En el camino, encontró a un joven que le resultado realmente atractivo, en cuestión de segundos, sus instintos vampíricos despertaron e incitó con sus poderes a aquel chico a acertase a ella de una manera no muy casta; si no hubiese sido por Elsa, no dudaba que sus instintos naturales se hubieran salido con la suya. Todos esos detalles la estaban asustado, jamás había pensado que ese mundo será tan oscuro. Su hermana mayor al parecer notó lo confusa que estaba, pues se puso a su lado y la tomó del hombro en señal de apoyo. Elsa sabía mejor que nadie que ese mundo no era nada bonito, eran la representación de la lujuria y era por algo.

— ¿Todo bien? — Preguntó la mayor a la menor.

— No... No lo está... — Respondió la pelirroja con tono triste.

— ¿Fue por lo del joven que hipnotizaste? — Anna quedó impactada al darse cuenta de lo que su hermana le preguntaba.

— ¿C-Como lo...? — Pero no pudo acabar la pregunta.

— Me pasaba lo mismo. Cuando tenía tu edad, entré a este mundo de sociedad y vicios... Recibí varios regaños por parte de Bella por hechizar a los jóvenes en vez de a las muchachas. — Una pequeña risa salió de los labios de Elsa. — Tenía muchos problemas para poder tener contacto de forma íntima con una mujer...

— Pues hoy no se vio así. — Le refutó Anna.

— Son años de práctica, Anna, para mi, esto es un deporte ahora. Aunque debo confesar que no me veo en una relación con una mujer, la tan sola idea me perturba demasiado... Como ya he dicho antes: Una cosa es... — Pero la joven se calló. Sintió que alguien las observaba.

— ¿Una cosa es...? — Trató de incitarla Anna, pero sólo logró ser silenciada por su hermana.

— ¿Qué quieres, Frollo? — La menor miró a la mayor como si le faltará un tornillo, pero al ver que un hombre de ya edad avanzada salía de entre las sombras comprendió el porqué de su tensión tan abrupta.

— Veo que tienes sentidos muy sensibles, Elsa. Estaba seguro que había escondido mi presencia al cien por ciento. — Habló el hombre mayor.

— No estoy para tus parladurías, Frollo. Mejor vete a lamerle las botas a Simbad. — El ceño del anciano se frunció, Simbad era el líder de los vampiros y él su segundón, no le gustaba mucho que se lo recordasen, pues el líder era mucho menor que él.

— ¡Cuida tu boca, niño mimado! Alguien podría venirte a arrancarte la lengua. — Le amenazó Frollo, cosa que no le gustó para nada a Elsa por hacerlo frente a su hermana menor, además de que jamás le había caído bien aquel anciano.

— Pues que venga, estaré listo para mandarlo al infierno eternamente, así como lo hice con Drácula. — Respondió Elsa, si querías sobrevivir en aquel mundo, debías ser realmente fuerte tanto mental como físicamente.

— ¿¡Cómo te atreves!? — Gruñó Frollo alzando la mano haciendo ademán de pegarle a la rubia.

— Uy, qué miedo, ¿me piensas pegar? — Avivó la llama Els.

— Herma... Hermano... Tranquilo... — Habló Anna, pero no fue escuchada.

— Más te vale que te cuides, niño. No te creas invendible porque derrotaste al más débil de lo Última Noche...

Y diciendo eso, Frollo se alejó de las muchachas. Elsa se sintió más que indignada, ¿quién demonios se creía ese anciano para espiar sus conversaciones privadas con su hermana? ¡Estaba loco! ¡Tantos años de envidiar a Simbad estaban perjudicando la salud mental del anciano! Pero bueno, eso no iba a dejar que Anna tuviese una mala primera fiesta. Con una falsa sonrisa, su hermana y ella volvieron a la fiesta. Esmeralda no cabía en su sorpresa al saber que Els tenía una hermana, algunas vampiresas sintieron celosas de Anna por recibir toda la atención del vampiro más codiciado de todo el mundo nocturno, no faltaron tampoco los jóvenes que envidiaban a Els por ser quien es y, ahora, tenía libre acceso a una hermosa vampiresa que era nada más y nada menos que su hermana menor. Todos los sabías, Els y Anna debían estar comprometidos por ser hermanos de una única raza, o por lo menos, tenían en mente el comprometerse el uno con el otro en un futuro. Pero eso no impedía que Elsa tuviera proposiciones en toda la fiesta, obviamente las rechazaba a todas, pero no sin antes hacerle de conquistador. Así era Elsa, o bien, el chico que "era". Conquistador con las mujeres y un camarada con los hombres, pero el fondo, ella sabía que aquel chico tenía una falla: Podía seducir a las mujeres, pero no sentía atracción alguna y menos algún deseo por ellas.

Al día siguiente de que la fiesta culminara, Elsa volvió a su trabajo normal: Líder de los Copos Oscuros y la encargada de mantener la paz entre los clanes. Todas sus labores eran más que tediosas, y más ahora que hacía años ningún ser nocturno jugaba encontrar de la paz entre clanes, lo cual la dejaban sin misiones. Esa misma mañana, recibió un comunicado de parte de su tía sobre el caso "Jackson", según la información que le había brindado Renee: Mañana en la noche el joven castaño saldría con su amiga wicca al cine, los Última Noche aprovecharían aquel encuentro para raptar al joven pecoso y hacer lo que ellos quisieran con él. Elsa al leer aquello, saltó de su silla práctica, ¡no podía permitir eso! ¡El destino de todas las razas dependía de aquel humano! A pesar de que aún no supieran cual era el objetivo de tener a Jackson ente ellos. Debía organizar una misión de vigilancia para mantener seguro a Jackson, pero su tía aún estaba investigando su encargo, Shego estaba en recuperación, por ende, Kim estaba fuera de sus planes; así que el grupo quedaría entre Korra, Bella y ella. "Nos van a dar la paliza de nuestra vidas si nos encontramos con ellos...", pensó la rubia suspirado amargamente mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Jackson se había despertado muy temprano esa mañana, iba a ir con su mejor amiga a ver una película ¡donde pagaría ella! ¿Había cosa mejor que una ida gratis al cine? No mal entiendan a Frost, la amistad con Asami era sincera, pero había que ser realistas: Overland no tenía tanto dinero como Sato, así que no le mostraban para nada que la chica le invitara a salir de vez en cuando. Se alistó y salió en dirección a la casa de Asami donde la pelinegra ya lo esperaba para marcharse en el "satomovil" -un carro deportivo que el padre de la wicca le había regalado en su cumpleaños- al cine. Se subieron en el auto y fueron en dirección al cinema más cercano. En el viaje, Asami le contó sobre el extraño encuentro con Els, normalmente cuando se encontraba con él de manera laboral era frío, pero ayer, salió otro Els que jamás había visto. Mientras Asami le hablaba a Jackson sobre el intento de seducción que hizo Els en la fiesta, el castaño no pudo evitar poner una cara de asombro. Al Els que él había conocido no lo recordaba como un conquistador, era atractivo, seguro de sí mismo, su sonrisa podría causar miles de cosas... Pero la idea de imaginar a aquel joven seduciendo a cualquier mujer no le gustaba. En un instante, cambió de tema a su mejor amiga para evitar cualquier mal comentario.

Ambos jóvenes seguían platicando de asuntos triviales mientras caminaban hasta el cine sin notar que tres personas los observaban escondidas entre las sombras. Elsa había elegido a Bella, Korra y Merida para hacerle compañía en la misión de vigilancia; Shego al enterarse que ella no sería invitada a dicha misión, hizo que su humor explorara. Lo bueno es que Kim estaba ahí para tranquilizarla y evitar que destruyera toda la central. La líder de los Copos se escondía en la copa de un gigantesco árbol que daba justamente contra la entrada del cinema, agudizó sus sentidos para percibir cualquier anomalía, debía estar atenta ante cualquier signo de movimiento enemigo. Bella estaba oculta en una camioneta en el estacionamiento haciéndose pasar por una madre que esperaba a su hija. Korra vigilaba por dentro del cinema, por si el atentado se cometía dentro de las instalaciones. Elsa, quien peleaba con las ramas del frondoso árbol que se le metían en la boca, extendió su mano dejando ver un majestuoso guante azulino que le cubría la mitad de los dedos -no era la mejor opción para el frío, pero buena si querías comunicarte con alguien-, en el centro se podía ver una pequeña piedrilla de color lavanda. La rubia susurró algunas palabras en una lengua antigua originaria de las brujas y, de inmediato, aquel mineral empezó a despedir un humo que adquirió la forma de Korra quien se podía apreciar devorando palomitas sin siquiera detenerse para respira.

— ¡Korra! — Chilló en voz baja Elsa reprendiendo a la wicca.

— ¡E-Els! — Tartamudeó la morena limpiándose el exceso de mantequilla.

— Korra, estás ahí por una misión, no para comer. — Le recordó la rubia. — Como sea. ¿Cómo va todo allá adentro?

— Nada sospechoso, por el momento. La princesa y el plebeyo entraron a ver una película de acción, no he sentido nada y los humanos no han gritado, así que he de suponer que todo marcha tranquilamente adentro. — Reportó la joven wicca.

— ¿Y sé puede saber por qué no estás adentro con ellos? — La cara contraída, las cejas alzadas y las palabras sin nexos de la melena fueron suficientes para que Elsa comprendiera el meollo del asunto. — Te echaron de la sala, ¿no es así?

— ¡Es que me senté con un niño fastidioso! ¡No me dejaba de lanzar palomitas y cosas así! ¡No iba a permitir que un niño se burlara de mí de esa forma! — Empezó a explicar la figura etérea de Korra, pero en ese instante algo llamó la atención de la morena. — Ya salieron, los voy a seguir hasta la puerta.

Apenas la joven de piel caoba cortó la comunicación, dirigió su andar hacia sus dos objetivos. Debía seguirlos de cerca sino quería ser reprendida por Els. Mientras la wicca vigilaba a Jackson y Asami, Elsa esperaba la salida de ambos jóvenes, sus hombros estaban tensos, su corazón latía con fuerza y el sudor empezaba a emanar de su piel. Si el castaño y si acompañante lograban llegar hasta el carro sin que nada ni nadie los atacara, daría por concluida la misión y le ordenaría a su tía que dejara la investigación. Cuando vio salir del cine a Overland y Sato seguida de Korra dio un gran suspiro de alivio, estaba a pocos pasos de que diera por culminada aquella noche. Faltando apenas centímetros para que la pareja de adolescentes llegaran al carro, algo llamó la atención de Elsa, algo que jamás había sentido con anterioridad: Frío. La temperatura a su alrededor había decaído drásticamente, y eso era algo realmente extraño a menos que... ¡Claro! ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpida? ¡Obviamente no iban a venir los miembros de los Última Noche a por su presa! ¡Y menos si está era humana! Contratarían a alguien para hacer el trabajo sucio, ¿y por qué no a un ser infernal? «Un espectro demoniaco», concluyó la rubia mientras daba un saldo para descender del árbol.

— ¡Bella, Korra, posiciones! ¡Hemos sido idiotas, no va a venir ningún vampiro, contrataron a un espectro demoniaco! — Gritaba Elsa mientras corría en dirección a los jóvenes, sólo esperaba poder llegar a tiempo.

Jackson y Asami salían felizmente del cinema, se la habían pasado realmente bien, a excepción de aquella muchacha morena que armó un pleito con un niño. El castaño y la pelinegra caminaba en dirección al "satomovil" mientras dialogaban sobre el largometraje que contemplaron, desde el punto de vista de Jack, la película fue épica: Explosiones cada cinco segundos, mucho fuego, acción sin parar, disparos, muertes, sangre, lo mejor que pudo haber visto ese mes. Por parte de Asami, digamos que lo que más le llamó la atención a la joven fueron las máquinas que salían en toda la película, la muchacha tenía el alma de un ingeniero con el espíritu de una wicca verde, una extraña combinación según su mejor amigo. Estando a pocos centímetros del vehículo, ambos jóvenes se detuvieron abruptamente gracias a una ráfaga de frío que los heló hasta los huesos, era extraño que la temperatura bajase tan drásticamente en esa estación del año. Tanto Jackson como Asami se abrazaron así mismos mientras intercambiaban miradas de confusión, jamás pensaron que aquel frío sólo sería la advertencia de que sus vidas cambiarían por completo.

De estar en el suelo, Jackson pasó a estar flotando por los aires gracias a una fuerza desconocida. El grito que dio Asami sólo sirvió para alarmar a la joven rubia quien ya estaba en la escena, miró con asombro como el castaño era elevado por los aires y siendo meneado como si de una muñeca de trapo se tratase; Elsa activó su vista vampírica que le permitía ver a aquel ser intangible e inviable, si se pudiera describir al ser que en esos momentos miraba la rubia, sería de la siguiente manera: Toma al ser más feo que hayas visto, ponle extremidades animales y ojos humanos. Ahí tienes al espectro que miraba la rubia con el ceño fruncido, ya los había contemplado antes, pero no tan cerca como en esos instantes. ¿Qué debía hacer? El tiempo pareció detenerse a su alrededor, pensaba con una velocidad que sería imposible de imaginar, trataba de recordar las lecciones que había recibido por parte de Bella y de Shego, ¿cuál era su debilidad? ¿Cómo se mataba a un ser que no existía en su plano de la realidad? A veces ser una criatura nocturna era prácticamente ser un erudito de tu propio mundo donde saber la debilidad o la historia de determinado objeto u especie era la diferencia entre mantenerse vivo o muerto.

Mientras Elsa aún trataba de recordar las lecciones aprendidas, como si el cielo se apiadara de ella, Bella llegó junto con Korra. Apenas la joven de castaña cabellera notó la presencia del espectro, empezó a buscar entre sus vastos conocimientos la manera de acabarlo. Y para suerte de todos. Lo recordó. Llamó la atención de la rubia y empezó a explicarle como debía actuar al ver que ella no se acordaba de la manera de proceder: Para "asesinar" a un espectro demoniaco, lo mejor era ahuyentarlo con magia blanca, ¡y para su fortuna, tenían a Korra de su lado! La morena junto con Asami eran los únicos seres que podían ejecutar magia blanca, Elsa y Bella, por otro lado, habían nacido con mágica negra gracias a sus orígenes licantrópico y vampíricos. Así que sólo bastaba con que Korra desplegara su poder y lo dirigiera al ser que para sus ojos era invisible, con ayuda de Bella sería relativamente sencillo, total, sólo era uno. Y todas rogaban porque sólo se quedara como uno. Tener dos, tres, o cuatro espectros demoniacos conduciría a que Korra sufriera una sobrecarga de poder, o en últimas consecuencias, que Elsa aumentara la propuesta que les dieron, y eso, no era muy accesible, sólo aquellos fantasmas y sus contratistas sabrían que demonios les dieron de a cambio.

Elsa dio algunas órdenes y el trío se separó, la líder se puso abajo de castaño para amortiguar la caída, Bella y Korra se quedaron dónde estaban, era hora de iniciar la operación. La mujer de cabello castaño activó sus sensores oculares licantrópicos para poder observar al espectro, sin quitar la vista del fantasma, le dijo a la morena a donde estaba y como debía apuntar. Korra sonrió feliz, iba a usar sus poderes y nada le gustaba más que eso, respiró profundamente y, casi al instante, sus ojos empezaron a brillar, extendió sus manos acatando las órdenes que le daba Bella, confiando firmemente en ella, movió sus brazos en la dirección que le decía y, sin más, de sus palmas salió un rayo de luz blanco que impactó de lleno contra el espíritu, provocando que soltara a Jackson y, a su vez, que cayera en los fornidos brazos de Elsa, quien, apenas tuvo al muchacho bien sujeto, se echó a correr sin rumbo fijo mientras ordenaba la retiraba y le pedía a Korra que tomara a Asami y la trajera con ellas. La morena, muy "obediente", cogió a la pelinegra por las piernas y la puso sobre sus hombros para iniciar la carrera.

— ¡Oye, bájame, no soy ninguna chica como para que me trates así! — Chillaba Jack, pero aunque no le gustara admitirlo, le encantaba estar en esa situación con Els, no lo veía desde hacía días.

— No es momento para hablar, Jackson. — Le reprendió la rubia sin siquiera mirarle.

— ¡Ey, bájame! ¿¡Acaso no sabes quién soy yo!? — Graznaba esta vez Asami mientras pataleaba sobre el hombro de Korra.

— Mira, princesa, sólo recibo órdenes del jefe. — Dijo la morena de mala gana, la pelinegra no le estaba dando la mejor primera impresión del mundo.

— Els, esto no durará para siempre, el espectro se recuperará y vendrá por el humano de nuevo. — Habló Bella poniéndose al par con la rubia.

— ¿Qué sugieres hacer, Bella? No podemos acabar con él en este plano dimensional y no tenemos ninguna bruja en estos momentos, además, sólo Bayonetta podría abrir uno a cambio de un precio que no estoy dispuesto a pagar. — La castaña miró al joven que tría la chica y de nuevo a esta. Tenía una idea, no sabría sí funcionaría, pero lo tenía que intentar.

— Debes marcarlo. — Fulminó Bella provocando que Elsa se detuviera de golpe.

— ¿¡Márcalo!? ¿¡A él!? — Chilló Elsa casi con horror.

— Por ahora, es la única salida que veo. A menos que: O te quieras acostar con Bayonetta, o aumentes el precio acordado con el espectro. Y ninguna de las dos opciones es muy fiable. — Bella estaba segura que su plan tenía pocas esperanzas de ser exitoso, pero era lo único que tenía en ese momento. La marca.

Elsa miró de reojo a Jackson, por su cara no tenía ni la más mínima idea del hilo de la chalarla. ¿Marcaría a Jack como de su propiedad? Habían muchas cosa en juego: Para empezar, -y la más importante desde el punto de vista de la rubia- Frost se volvería una clase de incubu para ella, o mejor dicho, al revés: Ella se volvería una súcubo por Overland, sus instinto más bajos florecerían con tan sólo mirarle, la tentación de atraerlo hacia ella y escucharlo decir su nombre estaría siempre ahí. A veces el sirviente nocturno -el que recibía la marca- era el que más ganaba en aquel acto: Nadie se le podría acercar, pasaría a ser técnicamente miembro de la familia de su amo, estaría lleno de lujos y demás cosas. Mientras que el pobre vampiro, sólo tenía como ventaja su sumisión total por parte del marcado. ¿Algo injusto, no? Ahora, tomando en cuenta todo lo anterior y agregando el factor: Elsa es chica, pero debe ser un chico. El asunto se encrespaba más aún. La joven líder de los Copos Oscuros estaba en la indecisión total, ¿en serio debía marcarlo? Sabía que le ocurriría a ella, ¿y aun así lo mordería para mostrarle al mundo que él era suyo sólo para salvarle la vida y evitar que los Última Noche lograran hacerse con él? No lo sabía. Pero tampoco tenía mucho tiempo, y eso si que estaba claro. Debía decidir: Lo mejor para ella, o para todas las especies. A veces era un asco ser el protector de la paz. Tomó a Jackson y lo acorraló contra un árbol que estaba cerca, miró a Bella y entendió el mensaje, debían estar solos y protegidos.

El castaño abrió los ojos por completo al verse en aquella situación tan irreal: De estar entre los brazos de Els, ahora estaba acorralado contra un árbol con el rubio encima, ¡el mundo debía estar volviéndose loco! Su corazón empezó a latir como loco, quiso liberarse con furor, pero era imposible, aquel chico era más fuerte que él. Observó como la joven castaña que se hacía llamar Bella los dejaba completamente solos. Empezó a gritarle al muchacho para ver si lo dejaba escapar, pero no podía, ni se dignaba a mirarle, el rubio permanecía con la vista en el suelo. De repente, sintió como su manos eran sujetadas por aquel rubio, sus piernas eran separadas y bien afirmadas por las de su avizor, sin dejar de sujetarle las falanges, Els movió su chaqueta azul que llevaba para dejar expuesto parcialmente su cuello. El castaño no sabía qué demonios pasaba, mientras seguía forcejando para liberarse al fin el rubio decidió alzar la mirada. Y. En ese instante. Jackson puso una cara de horror total al ver los ojos de Els. Estaban brillando, uno de color rojo y el otro de amarillo, y su pupila se había extendido asemejando a la de un felino. Aquello debía ser imposible, ningún humano tendría esa habilidad, aquel joven debía de ser un monstruo. Y para su desgracia, un sensual monstruo. Si bien al inicio sintió miedo, después de pasar el shock inicial, no podía dejar de pensar que aquel detalle hacía a Els aún más hermoso.

La rubia contempló el rostro fruncido de Jackson, lo sabía, ella era un ser abominable. Jamás había sido víctima de alguna especie de rechazo humano, ya que Bella le había enseñado que para aquella raza, ellos eran seres despreciables que sólo buscaban vírgenes para desangrarlas y luego robarles su pureza. No iba a negar que su estirpe tenía una gran debilidad por el placer carnal, pero tampoco iban por ahí haciendo lo que las leyendas contaban. Pero la mirada de Jackson le recordó como un balde de agua fría lo que ella era: Un monstruo dentro de los mismos monstruos. Un ser mitad vampiro, mitad hombre lobo con la capacidad de manejar magia. Con ese pensamiento en mente, se acercó lentamente al alvino cuello del muchacho que tenía acorralado, con la punta de su lengua tentó la parte más blanda de la piel y, al escuchar un pequeño suspiro venir de Jackson, tuvo que controlar su impulso por morder, más no logró frenar el aumento de tamaño de sus caninos. Sin pensarlo mucho, penetró la tez lechuza del castaño con cuidado, quizá para él ella era un monstruo, pero no iba actuar como uno, ante todo, ella sabía perfectamente que no lo era. En el momento en que la primera gota de sangre tuvo contacto con los miles de receptores de la lengua de Elsa, el mundo a su alrededor dejó de existir. Aquella sangre era simplemente exquisita. Cuando aquel líquido carmín pasó por la garganta de la rubia, todos sus instintos vampiros brotaron: Un placer que jamás había sentido antes empezó a apoderarse de ella, su esencia se desprendió de su cuerpo y se impregnó en el del muchacho. Lo estaba marcado con cada sorbo. Lo estaba induciendo al mundo de los seres nocturno, a su mundo oscuro.

Jackson estaba más que sorprendido, en primer lugar; al notar la lengua de Els sobre su cuello su cuerpo se estremeció por completo, aquella parte era muy sensible para él, llegó a insultar al rubio con palabras más que obscenas, pero aquella maldiciones no salieron de sus pensamientos, el enojo que sintió en aquellos momentos junto con el miedo fue efímero, sin siquiera notarlo, su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar de manera positiva ante la lengua de Els, estaba empezando el ritual. El placer que empezó a sentir con esas caricias fue tanto que de sus labios se escapó -sin su permiso- un leve suspiro. Jamás se ha arrepentido tanto en su vida. Apenas dio aquella muestra de éxtasis, percibió un roce filoso en la piel, y, algunos minutos después, como era de esperarse, un par de caninos filosos perforaron su tez con sutileza; un dolor extrañamente placentero lo invadió. Ahogó un pequeño grito gutural en su garganta y su cuerpo se tensó, aquella nueva sensación lo abrumaba demasiado. De repente, no pudo aguantar más el dolor, tenía que expresarlo. Gritó. Fue un grito extraño, pero que se podría interpretar como de dolor, sus ojos se fueron nublando, empezó a temblar, quiso escapar, pero su cuerpo deseaba seguir siendo drenado. Aquel deseo lo asustó demasiado, ¿cómo era posible que quisiera seguir sintiendo dolor? Arqueó el cuello involuntariamente y miró la luna que, de estar de un color blanco claro, ahora empezaba a adquirir un tono negro. Sin saberlo aún, estaba siendo sumergido en la oscuridad. En el mundo de Elsa.

Continuará….

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:  
**_Primer*: ¡Claro, Bella! ¡Shego se está muriendo y tu vas a llamar a Elsa en vez de ir con ella! ¡Realmente brillante! (Nótese que ella escribió el FanFic, sola busca sus propios agujeros argumentales)  
Segundo**: Forma bonita de decir "Depilación" ;3_

**CONTESTANDO COMENTARIOS:  
**_Rose: :B Sí, pobre. Que bien que te esté gustando.  
DeAtH tHe RoSe: Akasdhfajksdahsdfjahsdjk, ¡gracias! Ya sabes que pasó(? ahldjahsdjklasd.  
Escudodeplata: Tranquila/o, yo igual sufro de ello :'3, no mucho, pero si. Trato que mis trabajos sean diferentes, pues así puedo llegar a mi propio estilo en vez de "copiar" el de alguien más, o simplemente, no ser igual que el resto. Amo lo bizarro. Gracias por tu opinión ^^ me ayuda a saber que no simplemente "gusta".  
Jelsanatica: Para hacer este FanFic, estuve indagando bastante acerca de la mitología de Vampiros, Hombres Lobo, Wiccas, Brujas y en general, todo ser mágico que aparece en el. Soy fan de la mitología, leyendas y seres fantásticos. Tengo entendido que los antiguos vampiros tenían la capacidad de convertirse en animales (generalmente en murciélagos, como se demuestras en las películas de antaño y en los mitos populares de cuando aún eran temidos), así que me basé en ello y con un poco de Blood+ (una serie anime que trata el tema vampírico de una forma bastante original), llegué al concepto del vampiro que uso en este escrito: Uno que es como los antiguos, pero con algunos aspectos modernos, como el de poseer alas, obviamente, anatómicamente correctas para poder volar, que más adelante explicaré como demonios se ocultan LOL. Sí, suele pasar eso, pero seré más cuidadosa con ello. Y perdón si aquí se me escapó uno que otro, pero es que ya es costumbre ver a Jack con pelo blanco y a Elsa ser tratada como chica. :3 ¡Gracias por agregar este extraño FanFic a tus favoritos!_

**ANUNCIOS IMPORTANTES:  
**_Primero lo obvio: No actualizaciones rápidas porque ya estoy en la universidad.  
Segundo: Una vida mágica esta TEMPORALMENTE cancelado por falta de inspiración. Lo siento mucho. Pero, por desgracia, no pueden obligarme a estar inspirada y no les quiero escribir un mal trabajo, así que espero y me perdonen. _

**FORMAS DE COMUNICACIÓN CON LA AUTORA:  
**Facebook: Zakuro Renee Hatsune Liddell.  
Twitter: H_Zakuro.  
Wattpad: Renee Liddell.  
PM: Aquí mismo.


	4. Cuarta Luna: Sangre de vampiro

_Vale, he aquí después de MUCHO tiempo el cuarto capítulo de "Darkness". Antes de que empieces a leer, quiero decirte que el FanFic tomará un trama algo más largo –para mí- ya que sucederán muchas cosas hasta el final y por ende, se tardarán un poco más las actualizaciones.  
__**ADVERTENCIAS: **_

_**LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MÍOS, SOLO LOS USO PARA REDACTAR ESTE ESCRITO Y DARLES DIVERSIÓN SIN FINES DE LUCRO.  
1.- Contenido oficialmente KorrAsami en este y futuros proyectos.**_

_**2.- Buena lectura. **_

● _Darkness _

Cuarta Luna: Sangre de Vampiro.

Elsa sintió como el cuerpo de Jack se relajaba cada vez más y más, estaba quedando inconsciente. Extendió sus manos sobre él y lo acogió sin despegarse de su cuello albino. Desde el momento que empezó a beber, una sed bestial se apoderó de ella, era simplemente un elixir. Cuando sintió que el muchacho era ya peso muerto, supo que debía parar de drenar a menos que quisiera dejarlo sin gota alguna de aquel vital líquido. Sacó sus colmillos de la piel, sintió como una gota traviesa se escurría por la abertura de su labio, pero no le importó, tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar, como por ejemplo: En la impecable piel de Jackson. Donde ella había mordido antes, ya no quedaba absolutamente nada, su piel no tenía marca alguna de dientes, lo único que delataba que la joven rubia había estado ahí, eran los hilos de sangre que escurrían por la tez del joven desmayado. ¿Cómo demonios se había curado tan rápidos? ¿Era uno de ellos? No. Imposible. Apestaba a humano. La rubia trató de hacer conjeturas mentales, sin duda alguna, la sangre de Jack era la más deliciosa que había probado en toda su extremadamente corta vida, pero aun así, tenía esencia humana y, algo más, que no sabía describir tal cual. Pero los pensamientos de la joven quedaron en segundo plano cuando sintió la presencia del espectro demoniaco a uno cuantos metros de ellos. Debía actuar. Tomó a Jackson de la chamarra azul que llevaba puesta y lo alzó frente al demonio que ya estaba a sus espaldas.

— ¡Esto es mío! ¡Lo demando como mi propiedad! ¡Dile a tu contratista que se vaya al demonio, pues este joven es mi lacayo! — Cantó la rubia con el ceño fruncido.

El demonio, no muy convencido, se acercó al joven pero, en ese instante, no sintió ya el olor que su contratista le había dado. No. Ese no era su presa, aquel era alguien más, o, mejor dicho, de alguien más.

— Ese ser no es el que busco, le diré a mi contratista que su objetivo está perdido. — Habló el fantasma con garraspara entonación.

La joven rubia contempló aliviada como el ser de ultratumba le daba la espalda y se retiraba desvaneciéndose en el ambiente volviéndose más incorpóreo conforme a su lejanía. Alzó a Jackson de nuevo poniéndolo a su altura, al aparecer era igual de débil que un simple mortal hijo del sol, como lo recordaba de su primer encuentro. Suspiró cansada, aquel trabajo la tenía muerta, pero a sus papilas gustativas regresó el sabor de la sangre de aquel joven y se relamió los labios con ahínco, aquel saber era exquisito. La Elsa que intentó ocultar al mundo había despertado con ese simple sabor y acción de alimentación tan directo. No sería la última vez que probaría esa sangre tan suculenta, lo sabía de antemano, y menos ahora que ya tenía prácticamente todo control sobre Jackson, pero eso sería cuando tuviese una sed voraz. Algo en ella se despertó, unos instintos que conocía a la perfección y que a pesar de que en un tiempo luchó para negarlos, ahora podía vivir con ellos. Sus instintos vampíricos más arraigados. Y su otra yo que pudo encerrar cuando una adolescente era. Jackson Overland Frost, un ser humano cualquiera que podía regenerarse tan velozmente como ella y cuya sangre era un manjar de los dioses, lo observó un poco más y trató de comprender como un cuerpo tan delgado y carente de musculatura podría cargar con semejante don. Su tío Eliot estaría más que contento de buscar aquellas respuestas que ella desconocía.

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

Una joven wicca de tez chocolate peleaba contra su semejante de piel lechosa, Korra se estaba fastidiando de tener que soportar los constates reproches de Asami, pues siempre le exigía que la bajase, ya que ella podía defenderse sola. Si por ella fuera, ¡la dejaba ahí! Pero no podía, Els le había dado órdenes explícitas de cargar con aquella joven hasta que el lugar fuera seguro. Algo frustrada, llegó donde su líder y notó que observaba con ojos penetrantes al probar humano que tenía cargado cual muñeca de trapo. Si mal lo recordaba, las únicas beses que su joven líder tenía aquella extraña mueca era cuando pensaba detenidamente algún plan que ponía en riesgo a cualquier miembro de su clan o cuando no comprendía algo. Se acercó a él y aquel gesto se esfumó, el joven era realmente extraño. Con la amabilidad que tenía hacía los suyos que, Els le pidió que llevara a casa a la joven que tenía cargada y le explicara, con su autorización y con las advertencias correspondientes, lo que había pasado en ese lugar, ella luego se encargaría de hacer lo correspondiente con Jackson. Y si no entendía, que se sintiese libre de borrarle la memoria e implantar recuerdos nuevos en su pequeña e ingenua mente de humana novata en esos temas. Korra se sintió más que feliz por el permiso otorgado, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se encaminó con Asami aún sobre sus hombros hasta el satomovil con la esperanza de poder poner en práctica sus conjuros de liberación de memoria.

Elsa contempló a Korra irse con la amiga de Jackson sobre ella, le dijo a Bella que podía retirarse por esa noche y que podía valerse por su misma, que si surgía algo llamaría a Olaf para protegerse, la joven castaña -sin muchos ánimos- acató la orden de su líder y se esfumó adaptando su forma animal que se desvaneció a la distancia. Así, ya estado sola, Elsa se giró sobre sus talones y empezó a caminar con un Jack inconsciente en sus brazos, había tomado al chico en posición princesa, en todo el transcurso del camino mantuvo una mirada frívola y sin emoción alguna, su cabeza estaba sufriendo una constante masacre de ideas y cierto ente que era mejor no evocar. Pero era muy tarde, Jackson lo había logrado con su sangre. Llegó a la casa del joven castaño y optó por dejarlo en su cuarto; extendió sus hermosas alas y voló hasta la ventana, al parecer tuvo un golpe de suerte pues el cristal estaba abierto de par en par, sin mucho esfuerzo, aventó al joven que tenía entre sus brazos a su cama con tal precisión que hasta ella misma se quedó asombrada. Se sentía algo mal por tratarlo con tal nivel de brusquedad, pero no podía entrara aquella casa sin ser invitada previamente, después de todo, seguía siendo un vampiro y parte de sus limitaciones era el no poder entrar a una casa ajena sin ser invitados por el dueño o uno de los miembros que habitaban en ésta. Ser un vampiro apestaba a veces, y lo peor, es que no podía recurrir a su parte lobuna porque venía integrada a la vampírica.

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o

La morena llegó a una gran mansión junto con su compañera, la gran casa no le impresionó en lo más mínimo, donde ella vivía junto con Els y los demás miembros de los Copos Oscuros. Bajó del automóvil y, junto a Asami, se adentraron en la mansión Sato. Korra se sintió extrañada al ver que casi no había actividad en el gran caserón, ya estaba tan habituada a ver gente desplazarse de allí para allá en la central que el la calma absoluta le era desagradable. Miró a su anfitriona quien le ofreció un asiento en la gran sala, tenían un decorado moderno, pero sin perder el estilo burgués de una antigua Inglaterra. Los muebles eran grandes y robustos de un color rojo con detalles café claro, la textura era realmente suave pero firme a la vez dando como resultado un buen lugar para sentarse. Sin negarse mucho, la morena dejó caer su peso en el cómodo mueble. Vio que enfrente de ella, una mujer de avanzada edad le servía una taza de té, la ancianita se le hizo tan adorable que le regaló una sonrisa y unas palabras de agradecimiento, tomó el té y al sentir el buen sabor del líquido, le dio un cumplido que la mujer mayor agradeció de todo corazón. Cuando la viejecita se fue, Korra volvió a adoptar un semblante serio, ella no sabía que aquella muchacha que tenía enfrente era su semejante, una wicca.

— ¿Me vas a contar todo? — Preguntó Asami mirando a la joven a los ojos, aquella morena se le hacía demasiado familiar.

— Por supuesto. — Korra suspiró, era la primera vez que le decía a un "humano" sobre su mundo. — Mi nombre es Korra. Soy una wicca.

A la joven de ojos verdes se le cayó la quijada de la impresión. ¿Aquella chica, una wicca igual que ella? No. Debía ser imposible. La última wicca que quedaba era ella, no existían más, trató de buscar, pero siempre terminaba en la misma respuesta. Ella era la última bruja elemental.

— Sé que es difícil de aceptar, pero Els me dijo que intentara explicarte todo, así que eso haré. — Continuó Korra al ver la reacción de la chica.

— Es imposible que seas una wicca... — Habló Asami interrumpiendo a la chica de ojos azules haciéndola enojar.

— ¿Disculpa? Que no parezca una wicca de esas que ves en la televisión no quiere decir que no lo sea y... — Pero de nuevo, a la morena se le impidió concluir.

— Digo que es imposible porque yo soy la última wicca en el mundo.

Korra vio tanta seriedad en las palabras de la joven de ojos verdes que le fue imposible no reírse ante tal absurdo comentario. ¿Ella? ¿Una wicca? ¡Había conocido perros con niveles mágicos más grandes que los que tenía ella!

— Ya, ya, ¿tú, una princesita hija de papi, la última wicca? — Seguía carcajeando entre pausas, para ella era realmente divertido. — Claro, claro, y yo soy una humana cualquiera.

— ¡No te burles! ¡Es cierto! — Le reprendió Asami frunciendo el ceño, lo que había dicho era más que serio.

— Ya, ¿y cuál elemento dominas? ¿Aire, tierra, agua o fuego? — Cuestionó Korra secándose las lágrimas.

— Soy una bruja verde... dominó la naturaleza... — La morena paró de reírse en ese momento y comprendió la seriedad del asunto. Quizá ella no era la última wicca, pero si la última en dominar aquel arte tan puro. — Dejaste de reír, eso es bueno.

— ¿Me estás mintiendo? — Interrogó Korra con la mirada clavada en Asami.

— ¿Perdón?

— Escucha, princesa: En nuestro mundo hay dos tipos de brujas extintas; Las wicca a verde cuyo poder está basado en dominar a plenitud la naturaleza y aquellas que pueden dominar los cuatro elementos juntos. Las wiccas que domina la naturaleza están todas muertas. El legado acabó un año antes de que yo naciera. Es imposible que seas una wicca verde, jamás supimos algo de ti o de tu madre o abuela y eso que tenemos un control total sobre los natalicios y defunciones. Así que no hagas esta clase de bromas. Y en cuanto al otro clan, estás viendo a la última cuyo legado morirá conmigo. — Dijo la morena con el ceño fruncido, aquel tema era delicado para las wiccas.

— ¡No estoy mintiendo! Mi madre era una wicca, de ella herede sus poderes. — Expresó la ojiverde.

— ¿¡Cómo se llamaba tu madre!? — Gritó la chica de ojos azules.

— Yue, Yue Sato. — Contestó la muchacha de piel clara.

— ¿Tú abuela? — Siguió interrogando Korra.

— No lo sé, jamás la conocí.

— ¿Algún pariente de tu madre? ¿Un tío, tía, primo?

— No... Nada... — En ese instante Asami se dio cuenta de algo que jamás notó: No sabía nada de la su familia materna.

— ¡Demonios! ¡Esto no nos lleva a nada! — Se frustró Korra, si en serio aquella niña era una wicca verde, quizá cabía la pequeña posibilidad de que su clan volviera a estar equilibrado. — Como sea, Els no me mandó aquí para hacerle de *Avatar.

Tras respirar unas cuantas veces y contar hasta cien, la joven wicca morena ya estaba mentalmente tranquila para poder informarle a la nueva "wicca", si es que lo era, sobre todo lo que era el mundo de los seres nocturnos.

— Escucha atentamente princesa, que esto sólo te lo contaré una vez. — Amenazó Korra. — Este mundo está divido en dos grandes grupos: Los seres diurnos; que son los humanos y todos los animales que pueden vivir bajo el sol, ser heridos y morir con facilidad. Y los seres nocturnos: Quienes en su mayoría odian salir a la luz del sol, o simplemente son mitos para los humanos.

» Lo que viste hoy es algo que nosotros llamamos un "contratista", o, como le dicen los humanos, un "demonio". Un ser que es invocado directamente del infierno que recibe algo a cambio de sus servicios, en el caso de hoy, el de secuestrar a tu querido amigo para un grupo de vampiros psicópatas llamados "Los Última Noche".

— ¿Vampiros? ¿Demonios? — Repitió con incredulidad la pobre de Asami.

— Así es, niña rica.

— Me llamo Asami Sato, Korra. — Se presentó la joven, estaba harta que le dijera "princesa" o "niña rica".

— De acuerdo, Asami. Mi jefe, Els, es un híbrido entre una vampiresa y un Hombre Lobo, él se encarga de mantener la armonía entre todas las especies de seres nocturnos y de que se mantenga oculta nuestra verdadera identidad ante los humanos con ayuda de los otros tres grandes clanes: Las Brujas, Los Vampiros y Los Hombres Lobo. Sé que es muy difícil de creer, pero es la verdad. Hay más cosas en el mundo de lo que vemos, hay cosas que un humano...

—...No puede comprender. Eso es la magia, una forma de ciencia que los mortales se niegan a ver... — Citó Asami lo que su madre siempre le decía.

— ¡Exacto! Espera, ¿cómo sabes la filosofía de los seres nocturnos? — Interrogó Korra curiosa.

— Mi madre siempre me lo decía. Y antes de morir, me confesó que habían más cosas de las cuales jamás seré participe, cosas que mi padre se encargaría de negarme. Sinceramente, no sé porque dijo eso, papá me ha dado todo lo que he querido y no me ha prohibido nada. — Habló más para sí que para su interlocutora.

— Tu padre es Hiro Sato, Els ha tenido unos encuentros con él... — Rememoró la morena poniendo un dedo en su barbilla.

— ¿Conoces a mi padre?

— Soy la guardaespaldas oficial de Els y su hermana en los eventos formales donde hayan humanos. Si mi jefe llegase a defenderse de un pobre mortal, por más que disminuyera su poder, el pobre humano quedaría, sino muerto, herido de gran gravedad con casi cero posibilidades de vida. — Explicó con orgullo Korra al estar al servicio de un ser tan poderoso. — Pero de nuevo me desvías del tema. Tu amigo está en gran peligro, los Última Noche lo quieren en sus garras y es el deber de Els protegerlo, y por lo que veo, te has metido en todo esto por estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento erróneo. Te doy dos opciones: Callar y ayudarnos, o te borro la memoria y así todos estemos a salvo.

— ¿Hay otras wiccas? Quiero decir... ¿En serio no soy la única? ¿Qué pasará con Jack? ¿Con su hermana? ¿Con sus padres? — Se interesó Asami, de la respuesta que recibiera dependería su elección.

— Todo un clan. No sé, eso es cosa de Els, él se encargará de ello... Pero... — Y de nueva cuenta, la ojiverde irrumpió a la de ojos azules, eso se le haría hábito de seguro.

— Ayudaré.

— ¡Déjame terminar! Al estar con nosotros tú te vuelves una traidora ante el clan de las wiccas, así como yo, así como todos bajo el mandato de Els. Piénsalo bien.

— He dicho que ayudaré... Jack es mi mejor amigo y si hay algo que pueda hacer, lo haré. — Una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en los labios rojos de la muchacha. — Además, esto resulta más divertido que manejar acciones.

— De cuerdo, le diré a Els tu elección... Aun no entiendo cómo es que él permitió que te dijera todo... Quizá ya sabía que eras una wicca, no sé, con ese chico jamás puedo entender lo que pasa. — Se quejó la morena mientras se paraba. — Vendré mañana para informarte que ha decidido Els sobre ti, si darte custodia especial o llevarte al cuartel general.

Y sin más, aquella wicca se paró de su asiento acompañada por la chica de ojos verdes quien se encaminó dónde estaba Korra para acompañarla a la salida, en un mal movimiento, su pie se dobló a tal grado que provocó que perdiera el equilibrio y amenazara con caer al piso. La joven de bellos ojal azules, al notar el balanceo poco habitual de aquella muchacha, enseguida se puso atrás de ella y frenó su caída. Extendió sus brazos y, por un instante, sintió que tocaba la cosa más delicada del mundo. Los brazos de Asami le rodearon el cuello para logra tener algo de estabilidad, eran delgados y largos, pero fuertes, podía predecir que la piel de aquella chica era suave y tersa al sentir la fricción que tenía con su nuca; la ojiverde era más alta que ella por una cabeza, pero encajó perfectamente con su anatomía. Sus brazos la rodearon con el afán de no dejarla caer, sintió la delicada espalda de Asami por encima de la ropa que llevaba. Korra en ese instante sintió algo familiar, una sensación que desde hacía años no palpaba, la cercanía de otra wicca. En ese momento no dudó más, aquella joven que tenía sujeta entre sus brazos era su igual y no cualquiera, la última wicca verde que habitaba el mundo. Por eso es que Els le pidió que la acompañara, ahora entendía el trasfondo del asunto. Sin duda alguna, su líder era más astuto que el mismo diablo. La joven morena alzó la cabeza para ver si aquella chica estaba bien, pero lo que encontró le sorprendió y al mismo tiempo le dio curiosidad, Asami la veía sin pestañear y con un notable rubor en la cara, « ¿y a esta qué le pasa?», pensó Korra al instante conectando su mirada azul con una verde olivo.

Asami no podía creerlo, aquella joven tan bajita pudo con su peso sin siquiera quejarse, sin notarlo, había puesto sus brazos alrededor de la nuca de la morena, sintió con lujo de detalles la delicadeza de aquella piel achocolatada, el cabello de Korra se coló entre sus falanges y percibió la finura de las herdas de cabello de aquella joven. Sin quererlo, su pecho se rozó con el de ella y una corriente eléctrica le recorrió toda la columna. Dios, dios, dios, sus nervios le estaban haciendo una mala jugada. En ese instante, bajó la vista y la contempló sin que ella lo notase. Asami se fijó en lo bien trabajada que estaba corra, sus hombros eran fornidos, tenía músculos que solo en una mujer se verían atractivos, sus ojos azul mar le hechizaron y cuando sintió como las fuertes extremidades superiores de Korra le envolvieron la espalda, un potente deseo de querer estar así la invadió, pero solo duró unos segundos, pues, posteriormente, aquellos ojos zulúes que pudo contemplar sin ser descubierta, ahora la miraban con asombro y curiosidad. Los pómulos de la ojiverde se pusieron más que rojos sin razón aparente -para ella-, de un salto, se separó de la joven que la sostenía y la acompañó a la puerta. Sin intercambiar palabra, Korra salió dejando a una confundida Asami, pero la muchacha optó por ignorar sus dudas y concentrarse en lo importante: Habían más wicca a como ella y no solo eso, una comunidad a la que ella pertenecía. Había encontrado un sitio donde estar sin el temor de que pensaran que era rara.

- o - o - o - o - o - o -

Llegó a su hogar jadeando, tenía sed, una sed tremenda, agradecía que no hubiese nadie en casa. Subió hasta su alcoba y atacó su frigobar donde tenía más de veinte bolsas de sangre, arrasó con ellas en menos de diez minutos y el ardor en su garganta no paraba. ¿Qué demonios era Jackson? ¿Por qué las otras sangres no le estaban saciando? Cuando lo dejó en su habitación se encontraba en perfecto estado, pero a la mitad de su camino a casa esa incesante sed le atacó provocando que su garganta quemara y sus colmillos crecieran hasta su máxima longitud. Su mente estaba hecha un caos, imágenes de ella desangrando al castaño, haciéndolo suyo, proclamando cada parte de aquel chiquillo la invadían. No. Esto no era parte del trato de la marca. Esto no debía ser así. Se miró al espejo de su habitación donde sólo pudo ver la mitad de su ser y ambos glóbulos oculares: sus ojo izquierdo estaba encendido de un color rojizo y su iris extendido como el de un felino, mientras que el derecho brillaba con un tono amarillento similar al de un canino cuando se le alumbra con la luz de alguna lámpara. Retrocedió asustada, solo cuando sufrió sus primeras transformaciones tenía ese aspecto. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Qué le estaba provocando la sangre de Jackson? Debía saberlo, le pediría a su tío Eliot que le hiciera pruebas, tenía que averiguar qué demonios contenía la sangre de ese chiquillo castaño, aquel estado no era nada normal en ella.

Volvió la mirada al espejo y lo que vio la dejó sin aliento. Ya no podía ver su reflejo, cosa realmente extraña porque usualmente podía verse la mitad. Pero ese no era el problema, la cuestión que aterraba a la joven Elsa en ese momento era ver a una versión entera de ella misma mirándola a través del espejo con una sonrisa maligna. No. No. No. No podía ser ella, no de nuevo ella. La rubia platina dio unos pasos hacia atrás hasta toparse con la pared que impedía su andar. Aquel reflejo de ella era parte de la sangre vampírica que tenía, mejor dicho, aquella alucinación que la acosó gran parte de su adolescencia era la representación de sus instintos vampíricos más oscuros dentro de su ser. La había olvidado, enterrado, ocultado, desde que aprendió a controlar su sangre de nosferatu, ya no la había vuelto a ver. Hasta ese momento. El reflejo de ella misma se hizo de lado con una sonrisa en el rostro más amplia que con la que había aparecido y, detrás de ella estaba un indefenso Jack suplicando por ayuda, pero Elsa no se movió, sabía que aquello era lo que una parte de ella deseaba. Tenerlo para sí en esa forma. Aquella Elsa le empezó a hablar en el idioma antiguo que ella misma aprendió. Le decía las cosas que no quería escuchar: que era un monstruo, que no pertenecía a ningún bando entre los suyos, que era una mujer débil, no merecía el cargo que tenía en su clan, que aquel joven humano sería su primera víctima entre sus manos para drenarle la sangre y hacerse del legado de su sangre. Ser un asesino por placer propio como su abuelo, como sus ancestros, como los primeros vampiros.

La rubia no aguantaba más, tomó lo primero que sus manos sostuvieron y lo arrojó contra el cristal que la reflejaba. No lo podía soportar. En su cabeza escuchaba a aquella Elsa reírse de ella, en un vago intento para deshacerse del sonido se tapó los oídos, se agachó en ese lugar y cerró sus ojos con fuerza. La risa no paraba, el miedo volvía tras ella. No. No debía sentir miedo. Ella era un "hombre" ya, no una chiquilla que aparentaba ser un chico. Se paró con el ceño fruncido, basta de sentir temor, su tía, ni Shego y ni Kim le habían enseñado a sentirse así. Si seguía negado, o controlando, su ser, volvería a ese limbo. Alzó el rostro y permitió que la Elsa que tanto miedo le daba se apoderara del ella. No era una mujer débil. Ella era un hombre. Un vampiro. Un hombre lobo. Sintió una leve presión en el pecho y como su sangre ardía. Percibió como ambas partes de ella se fusionaban, al fin sentía como la parte que ella renegaba pero que más usaba se funcionaba con lo que era ella. Algo en Elsa se hizo más agresivo, más frío, más cínico pero sin perder su propia cordura o su filosofía de lo que era bueno o malo. Solamente había obtenido la habilidad de carecer de culpa alguna sobre lo que era socialmente aceptable y eso de cierta forma le asustó, pero sabía que así debía de ser, así era ella y no podía renegar más de la sangre que poseía. Se miró al espejo y solo veía la mitad de su ser, aun habían cosas que no tenían explicación científica, y una de ellas, era el porqué los vampiros no podían reflejarse al espejo. Pero ella solo veía una mitad de ella, en definitiva, tenía sangre de vampiro en sus venas y, al fin, lo aceptaba con todo y con lo que, según ella, le hacía un monstruo.

Era de mañana, Elsa estaba profundamente dormida en su cama con la ropa medio puesta. Su camisa estaba desabotonada al igual que sus pantalones, se encontraba tirada en su colchón cuan larga era y de su garganta salía uno que otro ronquido provocado por la mala posición de su faringe. La extraña experiencia de la noche anterior la habían agotado, no era fácil enfrentar a un ser que llevabas ocultado más de diez años. La joven rubia percibió un peso arriba de ella, suave, delicado, femenino y, por alguna extraña razón, en su mente se dibujó la silueta de un joven de cabellos castaño que en sueños le era irreconocible. Sonrío, aquel chico estaba sobre ella ahora, la parte más nueva de la rubia despertó y lo abrazó por la cintura. Pero algo no estaba bien, algo no cuadraba. Un par de objetos suaves se estrechaban contra ella y, hasta donde ella sabía, eso era anatómicamente imposible. Abrió los ojos con suavidad para encontrarse a una joven de cabello rojizo ocre mirándola con curiosidad. Su hermana. Elsa solo bufó al darse cuenta que no era ningún chico y que todo fue una mala jugada de sus ensoñaciones. Soltó a su hermana y se estiró mientras se sentaba en la cama a la par de Anna.

— Buenos días. — Saludó la menor a la mayor con una sonrisa en la cara.

— Buenos días, mi copo de nieve. — Le devolvió el saludo la mayor.

— Elsa, deja de llamarme así, ya tengo quince años de edad, no puedes llamarme como cuando tenía tres. — Le reprendió Anna con un puchero en la cara.

— Dale el placer esta vieja vampiresa y lobuna de llamarte como cuando éramos pequeñas. Anna, no sabes cuánto extrañé decirte así... — Confesó la mayor mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hermanita.

— Está bien, está bien. Llámame como quieras... — Aceptó la menor. — Mientras me permitas estar a tu lado...

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Cuestionó la rubia parando la caricia fraterna.

— Extrañaba que me dijeras "copo de nieve"... De un día para el otro me llamaste por mi nombre, como si se te hubiese olvidado aquel sobrenombre que tanto me decías. Después, te fuiste de viaje con mamá y me dejaste sola aquí con papá... Me sentía tan sola... Elsa, eres mi hermana, la persona que más quiero en este mundo, y que te alejaras de mi me sentó mal. Tenía a papá, si, pero no era lo mismo... Te amo, hermana. — Elsa sonrió y solo abrazó a su pequeña hermanita.

— Anna, ¿siempre tenemos que acabar así todas las mañanas? — Interrogó la rubia con una leve sonrisa.

— Es que es como un sueño... Todo es tan irreal...

— Así es nuestro mundo, irreal... Ahora, vamos, debo enseñarte a tomar tu verdadera forma. — Apuró Elsa mientras se paraba de su cama.

— ¿Verdadera forma? — Inquirió Anna alzando una ceja.

— ¿Qué? ¿A caso pensabas que esta patética forma humana es la que tenemos? — Elsa casi se cubre la boca al escucharse decir aquello, al parecer había cambiado más de lo que ella pensaba.

— No lo sé, apenas llevo semanas en este mundo... Y mis recuerdos de la infancia no me ayudan mucho. — La rubia se sintió más que aliviada al notar que Anna no había percibido su cambio en el uso de las palabras.

— Dame cinco minutos, me pongo algo más decente y nos vemos abajo. El sol está aún arriba y eso no es bueno, así que haremos el ejercicio en el sótano. — Anna se quedó mirando un rato a su hermana mayor, tenía algo diferente... pero que a sus ojos le hacía parecer más natural, más ella.

— ¡De acuerdo! — Terminó accediendo, le dedicó una sonrisa a su hermana mayor y sin más dejó la habitación.

Elsa contempló la puerta cerrarse, suspiró alegre, Anna siempre la animaba sin ni siquiera hacer nada. Tomó un nuevo traje y se metió a duchar, al salir ya con su camisa blanca de botones puesta, decidió ver si tenía algún mensaje nuevo en su móvil. Cogió el aparato y lo hizo funcionar, vio que tenía algunos mensajes, en su mayoría tratando temas comerciales o de interés laboral humano, así que solo los ignoró, por algo su tía había contratado a una secretaria humana para atender esos mensajes y filtrarle a ella los más importantes. Siguió pasando nombres hasta toparse con uno de Korra, abrió el mensaje y lo que leyó en su contenido la impactó hasta cierto punto; que Asami fuese una wicca la tenía sin cuidado, ya sabía; pero lo que realmente le asombró saber fue que aquella muchacha fuese una wicca verde. Según tenía entendido, aquella variedad de brujas de la naturaleza estaban extintas, la última wicca verde desapareció en circunstancias desconocidas antes de que ella misma fuese concebida, así que tener conocimiento de que la hija de Sato perteneciese a tal grupo selecto le tenía más que impresionada. La hábil mente de Elsa empezó a trabajar de manera monumental: ¿Por qué Asami es una wicca verde? ¿Por qué ella misma no sabía que existían más seres como ella, según el mensaje de Korra? ¿Cómo es qué ella no circulaba en el censo de todos los seres nocturnos? Y sobre todo: ¿Cómo era posible que estuviese ajena a éste por tantos años? Sin tardar, le mandó una copia del menaje a su tía Renee con la petición de que averiguara todo lo posible sobre los Sato, sobre la madre de Asami principalmente, puesto que ella era la persona de la cual la joven pelinegra heredó sus poderes. Al terminar con eso, le contestó a Korra que lo mejor era que Asami pasase todo el tiempo posible con ella y con el clan, se convertiría en miembro custodio. En otras palabras: Estaría bajo el nombre de su clan sin jurarle lealtad a ella, solo sería protegida más no podría participar en peleas o decisiones grupales dentro de éste.

Al terminar de revisar su correo, la joven rubia decidió bajar al sótano donde le había indicado previamente a su hermana ir. Bajó por las escaleras que unían los dos pisos de su mansión, no era como su hogar en Italia, pero al menos tenía un aire familiar en ésta. Elsa no estaba mucho tiempo en casa, usualmente se la pasaba en la centra o fuera con su tía, así que solo llegaba a esa mansión a dormir o a hacer algunos deberes que tenía pendientes. «Algún día llevaré de regreso a Anna a nuestro hogar en Italia...», pensó vagamente la rubia sumergiéndose en la nostalgia al rememorar vagamente el lugar que la vio nacer a ella y su hermana pequeña. Pero el pensamiento fue efímero, así como vino se fue y Elsa regresó a su andar para ir a la parte baja del gran caserón, le debía se enseñarle a Anna como adquirir su verdadera forma. Los vampiros y hombres lobo tienes formas distintas, por lógica, los licántropos se vuelven lobos, más sin embargo, los vampiros tienen la gran ventaja de adquirir la forma que se les dé en gana. Los nosferatuns antiguos solían adquirir la forma de los murciélagos, cosa que se empezó a hacer una regla, así que con el tiempo los vampiros perdieron la habilidad de convertirse en otros seres animales, pero con aquella capacidad pueden emular la apariencia humana de cualquier mortal. Así que enseñarle a Anna aquella habilidad le podría ser muy útil, además de como los primeros seres que surgieron en una unión de una vampiresa y un hombre lobo, tiene por desgracia ciertas limitantes que más valía aclararle a su hermana pequeña antes de que aquel proceso viniera por sí solo. Que es mucho peor.

La rubia caminó hasta una puerta debajo de la escalera principal, al abrirla, descendió por unas escaleras que condiciona al sótano de la mansión donde se guardaban todas las cosas que le pertenecían a la familia. Al llegar, notó que su hermana ojeaba las páginas de un libro, sin más, se acercó con cautela por la espalda de la pelirroja ocre y, gracias a su diferencia de altura, observó que lo que miraba era un retrato de sus padres. Elsa sin pensar mucho, abrazó a su hermana pequeña. No habían hablado de ese tema desde que Anna recuperó sus recuerdos. La menor de las Arendelle Frozen sintió los brazos de su hermana mayor y le correspondió a la muestra de afecto, las largas extremidades de la rubia eran frías, sí, pero un frío que calentaba el corazón de Anna y, con eso, el dolor de recordar la trágica muerte de sus padres que siempre creyó había sido un accidente en vez de asesinato. Pasaron un rato así hasta que ma mayor decidió cortar el abrazo y mirar a su hermana pequeña, le dedicó una leve, pero pura, sonrisa y ésta, a cambio, le regresó un beso en la mejilla en forma de agradecimiento. «Anna, no has cambiado en nada...», pensó Elsa al sentir los labios de la pelirroja en sus pómulos. Cuando ambas eran niñas, la rubia después de complacer a la menor con un vuelo en su espalda le agradecía con esa ingenua muestra de afecto que, por lo que veía, hasta ese día lo seguía teniendo.

— ¿Lista para tus lecciones? — Preguntó Elsa alejándose un poco de Anna.

— ¡Por supuesto! — Contestó con esa energía tan suya la pelirroja mientras dejaba la foto de sus padres en una mesita que estaba cerca junto con otros objetos llenos de polvo.

— De acuerdo. Voy a iniciar yo para que veas que forma tenemos nosotros. — Explicó la mayor mientras se desabotonaba los primos botones de su camisa. — Observa con cuidado, créeme, tratar de convertirte en otra cosa es muy doloroso, lo sé porque en mis primeras transformaciones mi cuerpo trataba de tomar formas erróneas, ya que no sabía que forma tenía. Y siempre acababa con espasmo horribles...

Al terminar de hablar, Elsa se concentró e invocó en su mente la figura que quería poseer. Sus ojos brillaron de esa forma que solo ella tenía, uno rojo y el otro amarillo. Sus caninos empezaron a crecer y su dentadura a adquirir forma puntiaguda. Su cara se alargó de poco a poco adquiriendo una forma canina. El pelo empezó a crecerle de un tono gris, pero su cabello se mantuvo en ese tono rubio platino. Su espalda se encorvó dejándola a gatas, sus piernas y brazos se convirtieron en patas. De su ahora lomo, salieron un par de alas que Anna conocía perfectamente y una cola larga y esponjosa le brotó al final. La Elsa humana había desaparecido y, en su lugar, dejó un hermoso híbrido de vampiro y lobo, literalmente hablando. Lo que llamó la atención de Anna fueron los ojos de Elsa, ya que seguían siendo los de su hermana y no los de un animal junto con su cabello que se mantenía trenzado y le caía graciosamente por el hombro.

— ** ¡Wow, Elsa! Te vez... ¡diferente! — Parloteó la menor de las Arendelle al par que se agachaba a la altura de su hermana mayor.

— Gracias, tú te verás igual, pero creo que tu pelo será blanco y no gris como el mío. — Escuchó la pelirroja en su mente, Elsa estaba usando telepatía para comunicarse con ella.

— ¿¡Poseemos telepatía!? — Exclamó más que sorprendida Anna.

— En esta forma exclusivamente. — Explicó la mayor moviéndose de un extremo de la habitación al otro para darle espacio a la menor.

— Espera, estoy confundida... Si esta es nuestra "verdadera" forma... ¿qué era exactamente la manera en la que estabas cuando derrotaste a Drácula? — Quiso saber la pequeña aun con los ojos fijos en su hermana mayor.

— Oh, eso. Es la forma que adquirimos para luchar, donde todo nuestro poder se externa. Pero en esencia, así como los vampiros siguen siendo vampiros y los hombre lobo, lobos. Nosotros somos esto. — Explicó con suma paciencia Elsa. — Ahora, tu turno.

— Eh... No sé, Elsa... Tú eres genial, pasaste por todo ese proceso "natural", yo no... Apenas sé que es un vampiro, y eso solo por los recuerdos que tengo... No sé si podré...

— Si lo harás, sabes cuál es una de tus formas finales, así que tienes eso de ventaja. Solo debes imaginártelo y tu cuerpo lo hará en automático todo. — Le aseguró la mayor.

— De acuerdo... Si tú lo dices, confiaré en ti. — Accedió Anna no muy convencida de eso.

La muchacha de pelo rojo cerró los ojos con fuerza y se concentró lo más que pudo en la imagen mental que tenía acerca de la forma que debía tomar. Así como dijo Elsa, su cuerpo reaccionó automáticamente al pedido de su mente y, sin más, su anatomía comenzó a transformarse. En cuestión de segundos, ya no parecía una joven humana, ahora tenía la apariencia física de un animal semejante al de su hermana, pero con la diferencia de que ella poseía un pelo blanco tan pulcro que deslumbraría a cualquiera, sus trenzas usuales se mantuvieron fijas al igual que sus globos oculares. Unas alas enormes le crecieron al igual que los caninos. Aquel cambio monumental para ella se sintió como si hubiese ordenado a su mano alzarse, así de natural era. Al abrir los ojos y sentir todo de una manera tan distinta, Anna empezó a saltar de la emoción ladrando con suma alegría.

— ¡Elsa, Elsa, Elsa! ¡Mira, mira, mira! ¡Tengo alas igual que tú! ¡Tengo orejas igual que tú! ¡Ya no somos tan diferentes! ¡Ya somos iguales! ¡Que feliz soy! ¡Que feliz soy! — Canturreaba mentalmente la pelirroja chocando la frente con su hermana mayor.

— Anna, no me importó jamás que fuésemos distintas. Te quiero así como eres, mi copo de nieve. — Le mencionó la rubia con una sonrisa lobuna. — Ahora, es tiempo de regresar a nuestra forma humana. Ve por tu ropa. — Ordenó la mayor al mismo tiempo que se dirigía donde yacía sus prendas.

— ¿Ropa? — Interrogó Anna ladeando la cabeza.

— ¿Qué? ¿Creías que al volver a ser humanos volveríamos con ropa y todo? Lamento decepcionarte, pero la respuesta es no. — Respondió entre risitas Elsa.

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo.

Ambas hermanas buscaron sus prendas y, sin tardar, regresaron a la forma humana que tenían. Elsa, mientras se abrochaba los botones de su saco, pensó en Jackson y como lo había dejado tirado en su habitación, la imagen de un inconsciente chico de pelo castaño que había sido introducido a la fuerza en un mundo de oscuridad le taladraba la mente, una responsabilidad nueva se le había forjado cuando decidió marcarlo. «Debo decirle, ahora está bajo mi custodia personal... mejor dicho, es mi lacayo personal...» Su garganta empezó a escocer, pero bastó con beber un poco de la sangre que guardaban en el refrigerador para saciarla, había aceptado su parte vampírica que en todos esos años desde que dejó su hogar pretendía controlar, lo cual le daba ahora le daba una ventaja. Ya vestida, se despidió de su hermana diciéndole que tenía unos asuntos pendientes y que la vería en la central, de paso, le mandó un mensaje a Korra donde le pedía llevar a Asami al edifico de los Copos Oscuros para preséntale a todos. Antes de salir de su hogar, su hermana menor la detuvo de la mano, le dedicó una sonrisa infantil y la despidió desde el umbral de la casa. Elsa le contestó al gesto y siguió su camino, buscó la ruta que había seguido en plena noche y encaminó sus pasos a éste, sabía a donde vivía su presa, era cuestión de tiempo que llegase al hogar del joven Jack. La rubia suspiró, sería la primera vez que hablaría con un humano para decirle que es ella y de dónde provenía. Su sangre de vampiro le decía que eso no era posible, que un humano no era capaz de asimilar tales noticias, pero ella misma iba contra esa idea, podía haber aceptado una parte de ella, podía mirar a los humanos como inferiores a ella ahora, pero eso solo ayudaba a la joven a creer más en su filosofía de cuidar y proteger a todos y eso, para ella, era un pequeño triunfo personal.

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

Ahí estaba él con aquel chico que conoció el día que lo habían asaltado y aquel rubio fue a su rescate, jamás había contemplado a un joven moverse tan rápido como él. Su trenza flotaba por el aire y sus puños daban en el blanco justo, una imagen muy heroica y exótica para el joven Jackson. Pero todo eso acabó en segundos. Ahora tenía al mismo joven sobre él, en sus labios se podía ver una sonrisa dibujarse, su lengua acariciando su blanco cuello y, en cuestión de segundos, un dolor punzante en su blanda piel le acompañó. Els lo había mordido. Pero aquel acto no tardó mucho, pues los filosos caninos del rubio fueron reemplazados por su lengua, y a su vez, su lengua por sus labios, labios que empezaron a subir por el cuello del castaño a su quijada, y de ésta se encaminaron a sus finos labios uniendo ambas pieles en un erótico beso sabor hierro. Las lenguas de ambos empezaron a juguetear buscando dominarse mutuamente, pero Jack no era tan fuerte como Els, así que terminó cediendo ante el rubio. Las manos del mayor de ambos empezaron a recorrer su cuerpo, las caricias iniciaban a subir de tono junto con el calor de ambos cuerpos. El momento iba a pasar al siguiente nivel cuando, de la nada, un sonido familiar alarmó a Jack.

*Rin, Rin, Rin*

Su despertador.

Jackson se despertó agitado, sudando, de inmediato tomó su cuello y sus labios, tenía un dolor de cabeza tremendo y unas nauseas abismales. Miró a su alrededor y se percató que estaba en su habitación y no en la de la casa de Asami, ¿qué demonios había pasado? Invocó en su mente los recuerdos de la noche pasada y, con horror, rememoró la imagen de aquel monstruo terrorífico que lo trataba como si de un muñeco de trapo de trazase. Gritos. Gritos de su amiga Asami. Ordenes, ordenes provenientes de una hermosa voz que exigía a una chica llamada Korra puntería. Todo se volvía más nítido con el paso del tiempo y el despertar de su cerebro. Ahí, entre sus memorias, estaba Els de nuevo salvándole la vida por segunda ocasión junto con dos chicas. Después, si hilo de pensamientos cambió junto con el escenario, ahora estaba acorralado debajo de un árbol con Els como el protagonista, se acercaba a él y, en segundos, sus dientes estaban contra su cuello igual que en su sueño, solo que esta vez no había ni beso ni caricias, aquel joven lo quería dejar sin sangre prácticamente, un dolor placentero se extendió por su cuerpo otra vez como en aquella ocasión, Jackson al reconocer esto cortó su recuerdo en el acto. Ya había rememorado lo que tenía que recordar, además de suponer que Els lo había dejado tirado en su cama. «Esto pinta mal... ¿quizá todo fue un sueño? Sí, eso, quizá solo estaba soñando y aquella mordida y todo eso fue solo una pesadilla. De seguro me dormí en el carro de Asami y ella me trajo hasta aquí y no Els, además, ¿cómo sabría él donde vivo? Si, ha de ser eso», se trataba de convencer Jack mentalmente mientras se paraba e iba a su baño. Tenía vacaciones y pensaba pasárselo con su mejor amiga, Asami.

Se paró de su cama y se dirigió a su baño para darse una merecida ducha, al quitarse la chaqueta azul que llevaba desde ayer, se dio cuenta de algo que le heló la sangre. El cuello estaba manchado de sangre. Sus ojos se abrieron tanto que se podía apreciar perfectamente su pupila, su agarré se incrementó a tal punto que por cuestión de algunos kilogramos de fuerza no rompió su prenda. Aquella evidencia había echado a bajo la gran mentira que se estaba tratando de creer. Tenía que salir, no podía estar ni un minuto más en su hogar, encontraría a Els y le haría algunas preguntas. Se duchó lo más rápido que pudo, se puso una camisa, pantalón y botines negros junto con una muñequera del mismo color, se "peinó" un poco y bajó donde sus padrinos. Desayunó un un ***pan tostado con mantequilla y azúcar, se despidió de sus padrinos con la excusa de que iría a ver a Asami de nuevo, y salió de su hogar sin esperar las preguntas de quienes lo cuidaban. Al cerrar la puerta de su vivienda con llave, giró sobre sus talones y caminó hasta la calle y, ahí lo vio, apoyado en un poste con las manos dentro de las bolsas de su pantalón, su trenza le caía graciosamente y parecía ocupado viendo algo en el suelo hasta que se percató del joven. Unos hermosos ojos azules lo miraron y Jack sintió una extraña combinación de nervios y temor. Els lo contemplaba con una seriedad abismal y eso, a Jackson, no le gustaba para nada.

Elsa había llegado a la casa de Jackson en un santiamén, su olor aún estaba fresco y con la ayuda de la luz del sol, pudo encontrarla fácilmente. Se acercó al umbral de la entrada del pequeño hogar y, al instante, sintió como tenía total derecho de penetrar aquella morada. Sus sentidos se agitaron y su mente viajó hasta la de su lacayo, observó cual sombra los sueños del castaño, se podía ver a ella misma con un cuerpo masculino tomar posesión no solo de la sangre de Jack, sino también de su cuerpo carnal. Un calor infernal se extendió desde el abdomen de la rubia hasta una parte de su anatomía que simplemente había quedado en el olvido a excepción de cuando debía realizar alguna función fisiológica o ducharse, sus colmillos crecieron y, por un segundo, quiso ser ella quien estaba en ese lugar en vez de una figura creada por el subconsciente del castaño. Cuando iba a ir por todo, Jackson se despertó de golpe gracias a un ruido irritante provocando que Elsa saliera precipitadamente de la mete de su sirviente. Aquel acto que contempló la dejó muy alterada, normal en ella, pues era un vampiro después de todo y los deseos carnales le iban y venían cada vez que observa a un joven más que atractivo. Se tomó la cabeza y vio a duras penas un poste de luz cerca, se dirigió como pudo y, de una de las bolsas de su pantalón, sacó un pequeño frasco con pastillas rojas en el. Sangre en caso de emergencia. Tomó más de cinco de un jalón y su mente se logró serenar como de costumbre. Aquel invento era de su tío, era como morfina vampírica. Su mente se dispersó y pensó con claridad además de recordar que la había llevado ahí. Seguía pensado las palabras adecuadas para dirigirse a Jackson cuando sintió su presencia, al instante posó sus ojos en él. Sus nervios empezaron a florecer, era el momento de la verdad. De decirle la verdad.

— Hola, Jackson. — Saludó la rubia sin separarse del poste.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Els? — Escuchó preguntar a Jackson con un tono bastante irritable, y Elsa acababa de adquirir poca paciencia para con los humanos.

— Gracias, Jackson, a la próxima que un demonio te quiera comer dejaré que lo haga. — El castaño se quedó mudo ante la respuesta de Els, el muchacho que él había conocido no era así de frío. — Ahora, acompáñame. — Ordenó la rubia dándole la espalda a Jack.

— ¿Y si me niego? — Contestó el muchacho, él podía jugar ese juego también.

— Te he dicho que le acompañes, es una orden. — Gruñó Elsa mientras miraba a Frost fijamente con el ceño fruncido, su humor había empeorado bastante desde que aceptó su parte vampírica. Pero bueno, algún día debía aceparla y ser libre de demostrar sus raíces.

Jack iba a protestar con un "a mí no me das órdenes", pero de su boca no salieron palabras, es más, su lengua se trataba cuando intentaba contradecir al rubio, su cuerpo tomó vida propia y siguió al joven que ya había empezado a caminar. El castaño se extrañó al ver como su cuerpo reaccionaba, él intentaba dejar de caminar, moverse o hablar para negarse a ir. Pero era inútil. Su cuerpo no lo obedecía. Elsa miró de reojo por un momento a Jackson para ver si la seguía, y, al verlo andar tan mecánicamente, supo que el que estaba andando a su par era solo sus propias órdenes controlando la anatomía del castaño y no él mismo. Aún tenía mucho que aprender sobre tener un sirviente.

Llegaron a un café cercano, era un puesto relativamente grande con una sección al aire libre, el olor a café inundaba las fosas nasales de ambos. El interior del local era muy acogedor, el color dominante era el café, unas mesitas de hierro negro bien soldadas eran el mobiliario de la pequeña sucursal junto con unos muebles color crema que estaban empotrados cerca de las ventanas. Elsa y Jack tomaron asiento en uno de los muebles que estaban fusionados con la pared color crema, ambos sentados paralelamente, sus miradas se encontraban de vez en cuando para solo tratar de saber que pesaba el otro. Después de ordenar una taza de té para la rubia y un vaso de agua para el castaño, era tiempo de empezar a dialogar con respecto a lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Elsa tomó un sorbo de su té negro y trató de analizar lo que iba a decir, debía ser cautelosa, quien sabe si algún miembro de los Templarios estaba por ahí.

— De acuerdo... — Habló Elsa con un tono casi inaudible. — Tenemos que hablar, Jackson.

— ¡No me digas! — Bufó el castaño mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— Te suplico hablar con suma discreción, el tema que vamos a tratar es más que delicado y algo costoso de entender. Además de peligroso. — Advirtió Els mirándolo fijamente denotando la seriedad del tema.

— De acuerdo. Habla. — Acató Jackson poniendo un poco de su parte.

— ¿Qué recuerdas acerca de la noche pasada? — Cuestionó la rubia mientras bebía un poco más de té.

— ¿A parte de qué un monstruo me tratase como una muñeca de trapo y tú me dejaras casi sin sangre? No mucho. — Respondió Frost jugueteando con su vaso de agua.

— De acuerdo. Lo recuerdas todo. — Acató Elsa dejando su lado su taza de té. — ¿Sabes quién soy?

— Tu eres Els, el chico que me ha salvado la vida dos veces, el empresario que tiene un convenio con mi mejor amiga y el soltero más codiciado. — « ¿Pero qué demonios dije?», se reprimió Jackson al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho de último.

— ¿Y crees que soy humano? — Interrogó la rubia apretando sus puños.

— ¿Estás demente? Claro que sí. De acuerdo, quizá me hayas mordido y casi drenado la sangre, pero al menos sigo vivo y creo que lo último lo estoy exagerando. Mira, hay múltiples enfermedades que provocan que el ser humano desee... — Jack iba a continuar con su explicación "lógica", cuando la rubia lo interrumpió en el acto.

— Tonterías. — Susurró con tono venenoso.

— ¿Perdón? — Dijo el castaño sintiéndose ofendido.

— Déjame adivinar, humano. Vas a empezar a hablar sobre que hay otros como tú que beben sangre, y cosas así, ¿no? Permíteme decirte una cosa: No soy como tú. — En ese instante, lo ojos de Elsa brillaron de diferente tonalidad, como era digno en ella y sintió el temor de Jackson en ella.

— ¿Q-Qué eres? — Tartamudeó el castaño tratando de controlar su temor y curiosidad, no era nada fan de lo sobrenatural, pero eso le había provocado un sentimiento nuevo y extraño.

— Soy un híbrido, el producto de la unión de una vampiresa y un hombre lobo de elite. — Sentenció la rubia con mirada seria. — Y tú, Jackson Overland Frost, ahora eres mi lacayo. Te he marcado como mío y puedo hacer que hagas lo que se me dé en gana, como cuando te obligué a acompañarme hasta aquí.

— ¿Sabes qué? Estás loco. Literalmente, ¿vampiros? ¿Hombres lobo? Por favor, ese truco de los ojos de seguro lo hiciste con ayuda de unas lentillas, ¿creíste que me diste miedo? ¡Pues no! ¡Y ahora, me retiro! — Chilló Jackson al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie.

— Quédate, es una orden. — Y de inmediato, Frost volvió a sentir como su cuerpo le dejaba de hacer caso y obedecía a Els de antemano. — ¿Me vas a dejar proseguir? ¿O me veré forzado a obligarte?

Jackson no dijo nada, se quedó sentadito en su silla y dejó seguir a Elsa. La chica le explicó a grandes rasgos el mundo de los seres nocturnos junto con su jerarquía. Le habló también sobre el caso de su amiga, Asami, y que ahora debía estar en custodia de ella por ser única. El castaño no procesaba tanta información que su cerebro recibía, en cuestión de minutos el mundo que él creía conocer se desmoronó y, cada vez que se negaba a creer algún dato, la rubia conseguía el medio necesario para demostrar su punto en base al método científico de los humanos. Después de casi media hora, al fin Elsa acabó con su breve resumen de todo, incluyendo la explicación de que eran los Ultima Noche y la razón por la cual ella creía que iban tras Jackson.

— Y, por ende, te debo custodiar. — Terminó Els sorbiendo su tercer té negro.

— Vale, déjame asimilar: Hay algo extraño en mi sangre y por eso estos chupa sangre quieren poseerme, pero tú me "marcaste" como tuyo lo que me hace algo inmune a ellos. — Resumió el castaño.

— Básicamente. — Aceptó la rubia.

— De acuerdo... Ahora lo segundo... — Jackson miró fijamente a Elsa. — Así que... Eres un vampiro, ¿no?

— No. Como te dije en un principio: Soy un híbrido entre una vampiresa y un Hombre Lobo. — Volvió a explicar la muchacha con poca paciencia al notar que el joven la picaba con una cuchara de plata. — ¿Qué demonios haces, Jackson?

— Si eres en parte Hombre Lobo, eso te hace susceptible a la plata. — « ¡Dios mío! ¡Denle un premio a la inteligencia!», pensó la rubia mientras rodaba los ojos.

— Eso sólo le pasa a los Hombres Lobos de sangre pura, mis genes vampíricos me permiten ser inmune a ella. — Estaba a punto de perder la paciencia.

— Eso significa que puedes salir al sol, ¿no? — La joven líder de los Copos Oscuros respiró hondo y se recordó que estaba ahí para aclarar sus dudas y explicarle un poco sobre su mundo, cosa que ya había hecho.

— Así es, aunque no es muy recomendable que exponga mis alas a éste, pues las puedo quemar o, inclusive, perder. Tampoco es una gran idea salir en mi verdadera forma, ya que puedo acabar hecha cenizas. Si eso es lo que querías oír. — El castaño la miró con una ceja alzada.

— ¿Y tu hermana? ¿Ella es igual que tú? — «Estoy a nada de ahorcarlo... ¿Es qué no me prestó atención?»

— Anna tiene más genes vampíricos que yo, pero igual puede salir al sol, sólo que en menos medida. Tienes más posibilidades de acabar siendo polvo que yo, en otras palabras. — Vio al joven cruzarse de brazos y hacer un ademán de pensar su próxima interrogante.

— ¿Pero no se supone que al ser mitad una cosa, mitad otra, tienes el doble de debilidad?

— No, eso sólo pasa con los semidioses. Mi caso es muy distinto. — Explicó Elsa con algo que él pudiera entender.

— ¿¡También exciten semidioses!?

— Jackson, deja de leer a ****Peter Jasón y los dioses del Olimpo... Y si los hubiese, ustedes estarían más que muertos. — Contestó sarcásticamente la rubia.

— De acuerdo.

— ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

— No. Creo que sería todo.

— De acuerdo. — La joven Arendelle hizo un ademán para que le llevaran la cuenta y así poder irse del sitio, tenía cosas pendientes.

— Bueno... quizá una... — Se aventuró a decir Jack. — ¿Mi hermana menor igual está en peligro?

— No, ella es totalmente humana. — Respondió rápidamente la muchacha mientras pagaba la cuenta de ambos.

— ¿Qué haré a partir de ahora?

— Irás todos los días al cuartel general de mi clan, donde podré vigilarte y solo te retirarás cuando sea de noche y necesites dormir. Yo te escoltaré personalmente hasta tu hogar y te daré indicaciones de cómo evitar invitar a un vampiro. Algunos son muy astutos y en sueños pueden lograr convéncete de permitirles el paso. Pero eso será a partir de mañana. Hoy mandaré a uno de mis guardias a vigilar tu morada, así que no tienes de que preocuparte. — La joven rubia se paró y se encaminó a la salida sin esperar a Jackson siquiera.

— ¡Oye! ¿Me vas a dejar aquí? — Gritó el castaño irguiéndose y siguiendo a la muchacha.

— Ya no te necesito, haz lo que quieras, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer... — Y sin más, se retiró dejando al pobre castaño en un lugar que desconocía.

- o - o - o - o - o - o - o -

Elsa llegó a la central más liviana que nunca, al parecer apenas aceptó por completo todo su ser, toda la presión que sentía con referencia a sí misma desapareció. Al adentrarse en las instalaciones notó algo que no le gustaba, silencio total. Los pasillos de su central estaban totalmente vacíos, sentía a todos sus miembros -o los pocos que le quedaban-, pero estaban agrupados en una sola habitación; estaba a punto de ir en dirección a ellos cuando se percató de dos presencias agendas a las que ella detectaba como miembros de su clan. Una era la de una humana con sangre nocturna y el otro un Hombre Lobo poderoso, ambos trataban de ocultar su aura por lo poco que podía sentir Elsa, pero ella era tan sensible que los detecto con tan solo unos cuantos segundos de analizar las presencias que sus sentidos captaban. Algo no estaba para nada bien si Esmeralda y su tío venían a verla, pero aún más importante que eso: Habían traspasado su territorio sin pedirle previamente acceso a ella o a sus sombras, quienes se encontraban ausentes. Habían esperado el momento idóneo para colarse y amenazar a los suyos. Si algo tienen los vampiros y Hombres Lobo era que odiaban, repito, ¡odiaban! Que se meterían a su territorio sin permiso.

La rubia chasqueó la lengua y metió sus manos en las bolsas de su pantalón, trató de bajar su furia y se encaminó hacia su oficina donde se encontraban los peculiares visitantes. Cuando llegó al cuarto, Esmeralda estaba sentada en una de las sillas que se encontraban frente al escritorio de Elsa, usaba una blusa blanca de botones y una falda pegada a su cuerpo color morado, su cadera estaba adornada con un cinturón que poseía monedas atadas a éste con los símbolos característicos de una bruja, su mirada era severa, algo melancólica y expedía preocupación a más no poder. Por otra parte, su tío estaba erguido alado de la otra silla, tenía aferrado el mueble con ambas manos, sus ojos verdes transmitían furia y frustración. Si antes Elsa tenía un mal presentimiento, ahora el estado en el cual loa líderes de dos de los grades clases se lo confirmaba. Hizo notar su presencia tosiendo falsamente, ambos mayores estaban tan asentados en sus pensamientos que solo hasta que Elsa hizo aquel sonido para llamar su atención logró sacar a ambos de su trance mental.

— Buenas tardes, líderes, ¿se puede saber qué hacen en mi territorio? — Cuestionó la rubia mientas se sentaba en su silla.

— Sé que no te gusta que invadamos tu propiedad, Els. — Aceptó el líder de los Hombres Lobo.

— En efecto, no me gusta. — Comentó Elsa mirando severamente a su tío.

— Pero no es tiempo para cosas tan triviales. — El hombre de ojos verdes miró con atención a la muchacha que tenía enfrente. — Ha paso algo muy severo, Els. Esto puede causar un desequilibrio de la paz que mi primo y tu madre lograron forjar, es un desbastador hecho que...

— ¡Han asesinado a Simbad! — Gritó Esmeralda exasperada.

— ¿Qué...? — Fue lo único que atinó a decir Elsa ante tan impactante noticia.

El rey de los vampiros, el líder intocable, había sido asesinado.

Continuará….

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:  
**_Primer *: Si, referencias a su serie natal.  
Segundo**: Y más referencias a los programas originales:'D.  
Tercer***: Eso estaba comiendo cuando lo escribí lol.  
Cuarto****: Sí, es Peter Jackson..._

**NOTAS Y ANUNCIOS DE LA AUTORA:  
**_Primero que nada, los comentarios los empezaré a contestar personalmente a excepción de los que los manden de manera anónima (por obvias razones), y si éstos quieren que les conteste de manera inmediata, más abajo les dejaré los enlaces de mis cuentas donde pueden mandar sus interrogantes o comentarios para ser contestados tan rápido como pueda.  
Segundo: El FanFic tendrá un trama algo más complejo (como mencioné al inicio), así que se tardará aún más en subir, ya que es tengo que trabajar en el guion y aparte, redactarlo, checarlo y más cosas que toman tiempo, y a todo esto agregando el factor "universidad", da como resultado que el proceso de redacción sea más lento.  
Y ya, supongo que sería todo, como ya saben, comenten, pues me ayuda a no dejar esto en el olvido.  
Muchas gracias por leer. _

**LINKS Y CUETAS PARA CONTACTARSE CON LA AUTORA:  
**_PM de FanFiction (el más obvio LOL)]  
Facebook: Zakuro Renee Hatsune Liddell.  
Twitter: H_Zakuro.  
Wattpad: Renee Liddell  
Tumblr: .com y .com_


End file.
